


Old Friends and New Beginings

by HarleyQuinn51



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn51/pseuds/HarleyQuinn51
Summary: Two months have passed since Kagome was forced to come back home. She wants to return to the past so badly. But instead some old friends show up at the shrine. She is reacquainted with lost friends and her lost blue eyed love. Koga is overjoyed to have her back after these five long centuries. He doesn't plan to let her slip through his fingers again. And she doesn't plan to ever let him go





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfic.net. Wanted to see how it did here. Hope you like!!

Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It was early afternoon. She hadn’t really slept well but there wasn’t much of a point in trying. Every time she closed her eyes she saw them. Her family back in the feudal era. She missed them all. But there was one she missed the most.

He haunted her dreams. His smile, his laugh, and the way he looked at her. His face was all she could see when she closed her eyes. When she dreamt of him it felt so real, like he was beside her. But when she would open her eyes she was alone. She wanted him back so much it hurt.

Tears slid down her face and she quickly whipped them off. She took a deep breath to calm herself and rolled out of bed. She had to find something to do to get her mind off him.

_‘As if that’s even possible.’_

She shook her head and quickly dressed herself in shorts and a t-shirt. She slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Her mother was nowhere to be seen but a plate of food was waiting on the table for her. She smiled slightly and sat down. She wasn’t very hungry but she had to eat something or her mother would worry.

She looked up at the calendar hanging on the wall. It had been two months now since she had been sent back home. She hated it. In fact she was probably going to jump down the well again today and pray to whatever God was listening that it would work. So she could get back to him.

She took another deep breath and continued to eat. She sat there in silence and thought about what she could do to occupy her mind. There was still a few things that needed to be moved around in the store house that grandpa couldn’t move himself. She put her chopsticks down and grabbed her iPod from the living room. She was just about to walk out the door when Sota came running in from the kitchen.

“Hey, mom wants you to come outside and meet the guys who are going to buy the shrine.”

She let out a sigh. “Fine. Lead the way.”

She slipped her iPod into her back pocket and followed Sota to the side door, looking down at her feet the whole time. She was still looking down when he opened the door and while she followed him out. She had no idea why grandpa even agreed to let strangers have ownership of the shrine but they had promised him the family could stay in the house at no charge. She didn’t believe a word of it.

“Here she is mom.”

“Thank you Sota. Gentlemen this is my daughter Kagome.”

There was complete silence for a moment. Too long of a moment. She looked up and was immediately meet with five pairs of familiar eyes. And they were all staring back at her. But one pair of eyes was the set of eyes that followed her in her dreams.

“Koga?”

**.     .     .     .**

“Why do shrines have to have so many damn steps?”

Koga looked over at Shippo. They had just showed up, hadn’t even started walking up said steps and already he was complaining. He rolled his eyes. How on earth he had put up with the fox for so long was a mystery to him.

**_‘She would have wanted it that way.’_ **

Koga hated his beast at that moment. He hadn’t thought about Kagome in years. It hurt too much. He had missed her like crazy and had started to lose his sanity. He had to push her to the back of his mind a long time ago. But that didn’t stop him from bringing the fox into the tribe. He couldn’t let Inuyasha raise the kit.

“Stop complaining Shippo! If anyone has any right to complain its Rin.”

Shippo squinted his eyes at Koga.

“Whatever you say _father_.”

Rin reached over and smacked her mate in the chest. Shippo was trying to get on Koga’s nerves and she always stepped in between them. Especially when Shippo called him father.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. “Let’s get this over with.”

Rin grabbed Shippo by the hand and dragged him up the steps, the other four demons following behind them. Once they reached the top step Shippo let out a small laugh.

“Well there’s the damn tree. Definitely the right place.”

Koga raised a brow. “The hell are you talking about?”

Shippo flinched. He forgot that he was the only one, besides his mate, that knew about Kagomes time travel. She never told Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, or Sesshomaru about the power of the well. He was a moron.

“It’s nothing you should worry about.”

Shippo looked at Rin and winked. He had told her all about how he met Kagome, her travels and why she had disappeared. They were the only two who knew the significance of this shrine.

“Sometimes I wonder if you have a screw lose.”

“Maybe he lost his sanity.” Hakkaku said.

Ginta smirked. “Maybe he was dropped on his head when he was a young one.”

Shippo shook his head and made his way toward the house on the grounds. Rin decided to take a look around and let the men talk business. She hoped and prayed that they were in the right time line. She wanted to see Kagome again.

“Welcome to the shrine gentlemen! It’s nice to meet you all.”

Shippo smiled at the women and old man that made their way out of the house. He could tell the women was definitely Kagome’s mom. Which meant the old guy was her grandfather.

_‘We made it to her time!’_ He said to himself. He didn’t want to give anything away so he held in his excitement.

He shook hands with Kagome’s mother and grandfather and introduced the four other demons with him and pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

“My wife, Rin, wanted to have a look around while we discuss business.”

“I shall give her a tour then.” Kagome’s grandfather made his way over to Rin.

Kagome’s mother had been talking about the shrine grounds for a while when a young boy ran up to her.

“Sorry Mom. I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.”

“Gentlemen this is my son Sota. Sota could you do me a favor? Could you see if your sister is awake for me? If she is ask her to come out here please.”

“Sure Mom.”

Shippo held back a smile as he watched the boy go back into the house. He knew exactly who would be walking out that door with him and he was so excited to see her again. He had no idea how long it had been for her but spending the past five hundred years looking forward to this moment was just about to kill his sanity.

He watched the door Sota went through impatiently. And when she finally walked outside he let out a breath he had no idea he was holding. She hadn’t changed at all. She was the same girl who had left them when she wished the jewel to disappear forever.

He looked over at his five companions and grinned. They were all paying attention to her mother. He couldn’t wait to see Koga’s face.

“Here she is Mom.”

“Thank you Sota. Gentlemen this is my daughter Kagome.”

Shippo held back a laugh. The look on Koga’s face as he looked at Kagome was absolutely priceless. Shippo looked back at her as she finally looked up. And the second her eyes met Koga’s they widened.

“Koga?”

Shippo finally let out the laugh he was holding back. He couldn’t help it. This moment was just too perfect.

“I knew you would have that look on your face! Oh man! This is perfect!”

He whipped tears from the corners of his eyes as Kagome looked at him. He took a few breaths to calm himself before he met her eye to eye.

“Don’t freak out Kagome! You know who I am.”

She tilted her head to the side a bit.

“What other demon male do you know with red hair and green eyes?”

It took a few seconds but it wasn’t long before her eyes lit up and a smile stretched across her face. He hadn’t realized how much he missed her till that moment.

“Shippo!!”

She launched herself into his arms and held on for dear life. He returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm.

“It’s good to finally see you again Kagome.”

“Did you have to go and get so tall? I mean seriously!” She released him from the hug and looked up at him. “Do you have any idea how short I feel?”

“No. But I know one person who does.” He turned and looked back toward Rin who had made her way back to the tree with Kagome’s grandfather. “Rin get over here and say hi!”

Kagome looked over to the tree just as Rin turned around. Both females let out a squeal and ran to each other, each catching the other in a hug.

“Lady Kagome! I have missed you so much!”

**.     .     .     .**

He had to be dreaming. There was no way Kagome was standing there hugging Rin. She had disappeared a long time ago. She was dead. How in the hell was he staring at her? What the hell was happening to his mind?

“Kagome you know these people?”

Kagome let out a laugh as she released Rin from the hug. It was music to his ears.

“They are all friends of mine. From the feudal era.”

The boy, Sota if he recalled, stared at them wide eyed. He was in total awe.

“Would you stop staring? They aren’t Inuyasha so they aren’t going to put up with you!”

“Kagome, I thought you said they weren’t any demons in this time.”

“Will someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?”

Kagome smiled at him. She walked back over to Koga and when she took his hand, he felt like he could finally breathe again. He could feel her warmth, her fingers against his. She was real. All of this was real. The women he loved more than anything was standing in front of him. Five centuries he had mourned her loss and now he had her back. He would be damned if he let her slip away this time.

“Come inside and I will explain everything.”

She still had that smile on her face. God he had missed that. He had missed her so much he nearly lost himself. He had pushed her to the back of his mind so that he could be the leader the tribe needed him to be, the Lord his father wanted him to be. He would have forgotten her if his beast would have let him.

“So you mean to tell me demons are buying the shrine?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Stop it Grandpa! They are friends of mine. Well, Lord Sesshomaru was an alley of mine and technically these three.” She gestured to Koga, Ginta, and Hakakku. “Say I’m part of their tribe. And Shippo called me mom once. So family and an alley of mine are buying the shrine. Treat them with respect.”

“So what kind of demons are they?”

Koga chuckled at the boys curiosity. Kagome rolled her eyes.

“Ignore him.” She turned to her brother. “Sota stop asking questions. I told you they aren’t Inuyasha.”

“Which means they aren’t half demons?”

“Sota behave yourself.” Mrs. Higurashi put a hand on the boys shoulder. “Kagome bring them inside. I will make tea and Sota will help your grandfather in the shed today.”

“Thanks Mom!”

Kagome tightened her grip on Koga’s head and motioned for them all to follow her inside. She led them to the living room and told them to sit.

“I seriously miss when that word had meaning. ‘Sit’ just isn’t going to mean the same anymore.” Shippo said and let out a sigh.

“Would you just sit down fox? You’re really starting to irritate me!” Shippo looked Koga dead in the eye. “I swear I will rip you in half if you say it!”

Shippo smirked. “Whatever you wish of me fa-oof!” Rin had smacked him in the head before he had a chance to finish his sentence.

“Alright you two enough!” Kagome looked at Koga. “Be nice Koga.” She then turned her attention to Shippo, lifting a brow and placing her fists on her hips.

“Don’t give me the mom face!!” Shippo ducked his face behind Rins head. “I haven’t seen you in five hundred years and that look still scares me!”

Kagome let a triumphant smirk cross her lips. “Then stop acting like a child.” She let her arms fall to her sides and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. “So, I have a long story to tell. It’s going to sound crazy, but the whole thing is true I promise.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is doing well I have decided to gift you all with Chapter 2! Now before you get into it I need to address something. Any song mentioned in this story is on my iPod. My iPod is basically a window into my soul. I hope you don't judge me to harshly on my taste in music. Hope you enjoy!

Koga sat on the couch and stared at Kagome, her story playing over and over in his mind. He knew she wasn’t lying. His sharp nose could sniff out a lie very easily. He just had to wrap his mind around the fact that the woman he loved was a time traveler.

“I even have a scar from where Mistress Centipede ripped the jewel from my body.”

She lifted the left side of her t-shirt to show the scar. And he wished he could bring the centipede back to life so he could rip her apart. Kagome’s perfect pale skin shouldn’t be scared by a demons teeth.

**_‘Teeth that aren’t ours anyway.’_ **

_‘Would you shut the hell up?’_

Now was not the time for his beast to bother him! Now was especially not the time for his beast to be thinking about running his fangs along Kagome’s skin. Or marking her with them for that matter! He just got her back. He was going to make sure they took things slow. This was not the Feudal Era!

Mrs. Higurashi broke Koga out of his trance by setting a tea cup in front of him on the table.

“I know that it may be hard to believe Kagome’s story. It took Inuyasha bursting into our kitchen to believe it ourselves.” Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the demons on the couch. “I’m glad you all made it to the modern era.”

She set a tea cup in front of Kagome and walked out of the living room. Koga was about to say something when he suddenly realized something. Shippo had said something about the tree when they had arrived. Koga turned narrowed eyes at the fox.

“You knew she was here fox! Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

Shippo let out a sigh. “It’s her story to tell, not mine. I knew it would be better if you heard the story from her. Plus I wanted to surprise you.”

Koga wanted to strangle the damn fox. Shippo was a member of the pack, so as Shippos alpha he could beat him senseless. But Shippo was a demon Lord. No matter how badly he wanted to punch his face in he couldn’t.

“Shippo stop being mean.” Kagome’s eyebrow was starting to lift. “Or do you want me to use the face?”

Koga smirked as Shippo shrank into himself a little. He would have to remember to use this against the fox when he got irritating.

“So Lady Kagome how long has it been since you have seen us?”

“I haven’t been Lady Kagome since I came back home Rin.” Kagome looked down into her tea, a frown marring her face. “I was sent home permanently two months ago.”

Everyone, except Sesshomaru, cringed. It had been a long five hundred years for them but to Kagome everything in the past was still fresh.

She smiled as she looked up at them. “But it doesn’t matter anymore.” Her grip on Koga’s hand, which never wavered during her story, tightened. “You’re all here now. And even though you tried to kill me a few times I’m happy to see you too Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Wait what?”

All eyes turned to the doorway to the kitchen where Soto stood with wide eyes.

“Ugh! Seriously Sota! I’m trying to talk to people who haven’t seen me in five hundred years! Do you mind?”

“You just said the guy you called an alley tried to kill you!”

“He’s Inuyashas half-brother! Obviously he tried to kill me! We got over it! We fought Naraku together! He probably can’t stand me still but I’m ok with that.”

Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on Sotas shoulder. “Leave your sister alone Sota.”

“The boy is just curious about the demons in our living room.”

Kagome put her head in her hands. “You know what? You two are impossible!” She stood up and looked in her brother and grandfathers direction. “In order to make you two butt out I’m taking them to my space.” Kagome turned her attention to her mother. “Do you think you can keep these two from bothering me?”

Mrs. Higurashi let out a laugh. “I still have to discuss the sale of the shrine with them. “

Sesshomaru stood up and made his way over to Mrs. Higurashi. He opened his jacket and pulled some papers from the inside pocket.

“You and I can finish the discussion and then I shall take my leave.” He turned his gaze to Kagome. “Whatever you do with them doesn’t concern me.”

Kagome nodded and grabbed Koga’s hand.

“All of you follow me.”

She led them back outside and toward one of the buildings they had figured was for storage.

“Grandpa gave me this building when I first started my travels through the well. It was used for storage but he told me if I helped him sort through everything and cleaned it up I could use it. So it basically became my second room.”

Kagome pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked the pad lock on the door. She opened both doors and ushered everyone inside, closing the doors behind them. It wasn’t much of anything. It was mostly empty except for the low table sitting at the far end, two bookshelves that were overflowing with books and a small cabinet looking thing that had a sheet covering up what was on top.

“What’s this?” Rin asked, tilting her head to the side.

Kagome walked over and pulled the sheet off, revealing a stereo underneath. Koga stared at it with wide eyes. He had never seen a subwoofer that size on a home stereo. It wasn’t extremely massive like what you would find at clubs but he could tell there was power behind it.

“This is my pride and joy. You can stare at her but don’t touch. She was expensive. I saved a hell of a lot of money for my baby.” She pulled her iPod from her back pocket. “Do not judge my taste in music!”

She scrolled through it for a second until finally picking a song. And from the sounds of it he knew the song well.

“Hollywood Undead. That’s a surprise.” And Koga wasn’t lying. He expected something girly.

Kagome shook her head and lead them over to the table. “Trust me you might just be afraid of some of the stuff I listen to. I listen to Japanese artists but I love American music. I also listen to Korean music, a band from Germany and one song on here is completely in Spanish.”

“Do you even know how to speak in other languages?” Shippo said, looking at her skeptically.

Kagome raised a brow at him then turned her attention to her iPod. She scrolled through and looked to Shippo as she picked a new song.

“Be ready to be amazed!”

The song started to play and it made Koga’s eyes widen as she began to sing along, keeping up with every word and even head banging a little. He never expected her to be into rock. And the entire song she had her eyes on Shippo. When the song was over she paused the iPod so the next song wouldn’t play.

“That was Feuer frei by Rammstein. They are the band from Germany.”

They all stared at her in disbelief. Where had this Kagome come from?

**.     .     .     .**

“You don’t really know me at all Shippo. How do you think I dealt with my anger toward Inuyasha all the time? I didn’t just come here and get over it. I head banged. A lot! I’m surprised I never gave myself whiplash with how crazy I can get. Music is freeing. Believe it or not even just listening to rock or even heavy metal helps you blow off some steam.”

Kagome then hit play on the next song. Rin squealed as Adam Lambert stared playing. Both females looked at each other and jumped up from their spots at the table. Kagome knew she was going to look like a fool but she didn’t care. It had been a long time since she had someone to dance with and she wasn’t going to pass this moment up.

Kagome and Rin then began to dance around like idiots and singing along to Cuckoo. The song was one of Kagome’s favorites. But then again just about every song on her iPod was her favorite.

“Do you two have the same brain?” Shippo asked as the song ended. Then he let out a sigh as Ariana Grande’s Into You started playing.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to dance like an idiot again, occasionally twirling Rin around. She couldn’t remember the last time she had this much fun. And she even noticed Koga couldn’t keep his eyes off her. When she actually looked over at him, he was looking at her like she was the only one in the room. And she had the perfect idea. If he was going to watch her dance, then she would dance.

“You want to pick a song Rin?”

“Pretty please!”

Kagome let out a giggle. Even though Rin was a women now she was still adorable. Kagome handed her iPod to Rin and let her scroll through it, looking over her shoulder the whole time. When Rin came to a song she looked at Kagome with a raised brow and pointed her thumb at it.

“Should we?”

Kagome looked at the four demon males sitting at the table and grinned wickedly. “We shall!”

Rin then clicked on the song, which just so happened to be Down On Me by Jeremih and 50 Cent. Two of said males she looked at a moment ago slammed their heads on the table as Rin stared grinding on Kagome. And she could of swore she heard Shippo say ‘I hate you’ under his breath. But the only male she cared about was Koga. And his eyes were glued to her the entire song.

Once the song ended Rin and Kagome looked at the males and started laughing. The looks Shippo and Koga were giving them were priceless.

“Can we look up now?” Ginta asked.

“How about you warn us next time sis?” Hakkaku whined.

Which only made the females laugh harder.

“You guys…are too e-easy to…tease” Kagome said in between laughs.

“My sides hurt.” But Rin couldn’t catch her breath enough to stop her laughing.

Kagome and Rin were both in tears when they could finally catch their breath long enough to calm themselves.

Shippo was glaring daggers at Kagome. “Never again!”

“Shippo when women dance together they will dance on each other if the song calls for it. It’s how we do things. I don’t know why but that’s how women work.”

“And now I have a reason to hate this era.”

Ginta cringed. “Let’s hope she doesn’t get the she-wolves to do that.”

Hakkaku slapped a hand over Gintas mouth. “Now she will since you said something!”

**.     .     .      .**

They had spent hours at Kagome’s. They hadn’t even realized how late it was till Mrs. Higurashi came out and knocked on the doors.

“It’s getting late Kagome. You have school in the morning.”

Kagome let out a sigh. “Ok mom. I’ll be in in a minute.”

Kagome led them all to the steps to leave the shrine and exchanged numbers with Rin.

“This weekend I expect to have you over for dinner. So you can see my children in person.”

Kagome hugged Rin one more time. “I look forward to it.”

Rin released her from the hug and waved goodbye. Shippo quickly hugged Kagome and followed his mate. Ginta and Hakkaku both waved and said ‘see you soon sis’ at the same time before making their way down the steps to their car, leaving Koga alone with Kagome.

“Put your number in my phone. Now that I know you’re alive you can’t be rid of me.”

Koga gladly took her phone and added his number to her contacts.

“You know I feel like a creep for telling a fifteen year old girl that I was going to make her my women.”

Kagome giggled. “Age is just a number. You of all people should know that _old man._ ”

“Call me old again and I’ll find a pool to throw you in.” Koga chuckled.

Kagome smiled at him. “Now Koga,” she leaned into him till their bodies were pressed together. “stop thinking of ways to get me all wet.”

He let out a growl. “For someone who’s untouched, you sure are dirty.”

What the hell was wrong with him! His mind did not need to go there! He refused to rush their relationship, if there even was one to begin with. The Kagome he remembered turned him down time and time again. He had no right to have dirty thoughts of her, even if she was the one who implanted them. Where the hell did this Kagome come from? But he wouldn’t be lying if he said he didn’t mind. Maybe he really didn’t know her at all.

Kagome giggled again then pressed her forehead into his chest. “I’ll see you soon Koga.”

He nuzzled his nose in her hair. “See you soon, Kagome.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome stretched as she opened her eyes. Last night was the first night in two months that she actually slept. She didn’t toss and turn, didn’t have a nightmare. She still dreamt of Koga but this time was different. She knew he was alive, she didn’t have to fear her dreams anymore.

She got up, got a quick shower and dressed in her school uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror hanging on her closet door. Her friends were going to flip when they saw her face. The color had returned to her face, her hair was in place and she was smiling like an idiot.

As she made her way down the steps she couldn’t help but think of maybe seeing Koga later. There was no way she was going to wait till the weekend to see him again. He was back in her life and she wasn’t going to let him go.

“Morning everybody!”

Mrs. Higurashi smiled as Kagome sat at the table. “Good morning Kagome! Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did! Best sleep I have had in a while.”

“Why are you so happy? You have never been a morning person!”

Kagome giggled. “Today is different Sota.”

“She has her friends back. Obviously that’s going to bring the old Kagome back out.” Grandpa said.

They ate breakfast in silence but Kagome’s smile never left her face. When breakfast was finished, Kagome kissed her mom on the cheek and waved goodbye to her grandpa. She quickly slipped on her shoes, slung her backpack on her shoulder and made her way out the door, Sota following behind her. When they made their way down the steps Kagome’s smile widened.

“I figured I could give you two a ride to school.” Koga was leaning against his car, waiting for them.

And Kagome wasn’t surprised one bit to see him leaning against a Dodge Charger.

“I figured you would be into sports cars.”

“I can’t run around Japan like I use to. I have myself a collection of fast cars.” Koga said with a smirk.

Kagome giggled and Koga opened the passenger door for her.

“Such a gentlemen. I think I might be in love.”

“Then it’s about damn time.” Koga chuckled as she slid into the car. “Get in kid. I’ll drop you off first.”

Sota smiled wide and quickly hopped into the backseat. He gave Koga directions to the elementary school and Koga pulled away from the curb.

_‘I can get use to this.’_ Kagome said to herself.

Her smile was still plastered onto her face as she enjoyed the ride. When they arrived at Sotas school Koga asked what time school let out so that he knew what time to pick Sota up. Sota told him the time school let out and told Koga he would see him then and got out of the car.

Kagome then told him the directions to the high school and smiled even wider when she imagined what her friends faces were going to look like.

“My friends are going to flip when they see me get out of your car.” Kagome let out a giggle “Pretty sure they may die when I tell them you’re my boyfriend.”

“Since when have I been your boyfriend?” Koga asked with a smile. His heart thumping a million miles an hour.

“I told you, now that I know you’re alive you are never going to be rid of me.” She placed her hand on his leg. “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. If I could have stayed with you back then I would have. So like it or not I’m your women now.”

Koga chuckled. How he had longed to hear her say that. “About damn time too.”

Kagome laughed as he pulled up in front of her school.

“I’ll pick you up after school.”

Kagome leaned over and got close enough to Koga’s face that their noses were touching.

“See you after school.” Kagome then pulled away and got out of the car.

She laughed when Koga called her a tease before she closed the door and watched him drive off. And when she turned around her friends were standing there with their mouths agape. The looks on their faces were absolutely priceless.

“Whose car was that Kagome?” Ayumi asked.

“The real question should be why you were getting out of an older man’s car.” Eri said.

Yuka just stared at her in disbelief.

“That was my boyfriend.”

The three girls let out gasps and started asking her all sorts of questions. Like ‘Who is he?’, ‘Where did you meet him?’ and ‘How come you haven’t introduced us yet?’. Kagome shook her head and started to walk toward the school.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga stood in front of the high school leaning against his car. He had been waiting impatiently all day. He had even started to drive members of the tribe nuts with as much as he was looking at his watch. He knew they would have kicked him out of the estate had he not been their Alpha.

Koga let a smile cross his face as the bell went off. He careful searched the crowd of teenagers looking for her. Good Lord he was acting like a pup. He was a grown man yet here he was looking for Kagome like he was a teenager. What on Earth was she doing to him?

“There she is!” Sota pointed out.

Koga looked over at her and as soon as their eyes met she ran right into his arms. He had missed this. Having her in his arms, his nose in her hair. There was no way he was going to be able to go a day without her.

“Would you two stop being all lovey dovey and get in the car!”

Koga and Kagome started laughing as they released each other from their embrace. Koga opened the passenger door for Kagome and shut it once she slid in.

“Be nice to her!”

Koga turned his head toward Kagome’s three friends. The one with the headband was the one who shouted at him.

“The last guy was a two timing idiot who dragged her down. I hope you’re different.”

Koga smirked at the girl. “Inuyasha can’t even begin to compare to me.”

He then quickly hopped in his car and drove toward the shrine. He handed Kagome an AV cord.

“Hook your iPod up if you have it. Just don’t play anything girly.”

Kagome pulled her iPod out of the side pocket of her backpack and plugged it in. She unlocked it, choked down a laugh and pushed play.

“I thought I said nothing girly.” Koga said.

“I am not going to pass up playing Nick Jonas ok!”

Koga rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Kagome then turned the volume up and started to sing along.

**I turn my chin music up**

**And I’m puffin my chest**

**I’m getting ready to face you**

**Can call me obsessed**

“Ugh!” Sota was also not enjoying it. At least Koga wasn’t alone. But for Kagome, he would stand in a hurricane, charge into a burning building and listen to every song on her iPod to make her happy.

**Cause you’re too sexy beautiful**

**And everybody wants a taste, that’s why**

**I still get jealous**

“Is this song supposed to be about why Inuyasha and I use to fight all the time? Cause its completely true. I wasn’t going to let the mutt have a beautiful women like you.”

Kagome slapped Koga’s arm and he chuckled. She kept singing until the song was over, to which Koga and Sota were relieved. Men did not listen to girly music.

When the next song started playing Sota ended up singing along with Kagome. Koga looked down at Kagome’s iPod screen for a second to see what the song was.

“Resonance by T.M.Revolution. You do listen to artists from Japan.”

Kagome stuck her tongue out at Koga and returned to singing without missing a beat.

**_‘I wonder what else she can do with her tongue.’_ **

_‘I wish you would butt out! You have terrible timing!’_

Koga switched his attention to the road, completely ignoring what song Kagome was playing and completely failing at ignoring the images his beast was putting in his mind. He did not want to think about Kagome naked and on her knees. She just become his women! Dirty thoughts were for later! But his beast was being a total ass. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but get aroused.

_‘I fucking hate you!’_

**_‘You can’t lie to me.’_ **

Koga was extremely relieved when he pulled up to the shrine. Sota jumped out and quickly made his way up the steps. Kagome however was still in the car.

“You should stay for dinner. My mom would enjoy having my boyfriend at the table.”

“I don’t see why not. I’m going to need a minute though.”

Kagome tilted her head to the side, worry filling her eyes.

“I’m fine. My beast is just an ass.”

“Why? What did he do?”

Koga knew he probably shouldn’t do what he was thinking about doing but at this point he didn’t give a damn. He took a deep breath and grabbed her hand. She let out a gasp when he set her hand on top of his erection. “When you stuck your tongue out at me he put the image of you naked and on your knees in my head. Among a few other things.” He placed her hand back over on her leg. “I need a minute to redirect my thoughts.”

“I just came back into your life yesterday and already your thinking dirty. Shame on you.”

Koga looked over at Kagome. She had a smile on her face and was trying to hold back a laugh. He was definitely going to enjoy getting to know this Kagome.

“If I remember correctly it was you who had dirty thoughts first.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome couldn’t hold her laugh in anymore, which also made Koga laugh.

“Let me see if I can find a song for you to focus on instead. Dirty minded freak.” Kagome giggled.

Koga chuckled. “You shouldn’t be a tease women.”

Kagome scrolled through her iPod. She figured if she played Hollywood Undead his beast would leave him be.

“Just focus on the song and we will head up the stairs when you’re ready.”

When she pushed play Koga leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Kagome looked over at him and took in his appearance. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Yesterday he was in a suit, she guessed to look professional, and although he looked damn good yesterday she preferred him like this. He was eye candy in the suit but casual was more his style. Though she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to see him in a suit again.

Koga’s foot started tapping and he was bobbing his head to the beat.

“I take it you like Hollywood Undead.”

“The entire tribe lives in my estate. I listen to whatever they do. A few males listen to Hollywood Undead and this one just so happens to be one of my favorites.”

“Riot by Hollywood Undead is Koga’s favorite. I will remember that.”

Kagome started bobbing her head to the beat. Koga looked over at her and raised his brow. And then they started singing along.

**Fuck that shit, let’s start a riot!**

**Let’s start a riot!**

**Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!**

**Fuck that shit, let’s start a riot!**

**Tear shit up, fuck peace and quiet!**

As the song came to an end they both started laughing. Once they calmed down Kagome looked at Koga.

“You good or should I play another song?”

Koga chuckled and got out of the car. He quickly made his way over to the passenger side and opened the door. Kagome unplugged her iPod, scrolled through the artists list, clicked on Hollywood Undead and started playing Whatever It Takes. When she slid out of the car Koga took her backpack and he walked up the steps. Kagome trailed behind him, giving her a better look at how well his jeans fit his hips.

“You know I really liked seeing you in a suit yesterday but I am really loving the jeans.”

Koga chuckled. “Stop thinking dirty women. You might just give my beast ideas.”

Kagome giggled and quickened her steps so that she beat him to the top. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the house, pausing her iPod before she opened the door. She took her backpack from Koga and slipped off her shoes.

“Mom! Koga is joining us for dinner. I hope that’s ok?”

“Of course dear!”

Kagome looked up at Koga. “I’m going to put my backpack in my room. Go sit in the living room, I won’t be long.”

Kagome turned to walk toward the steps but Koga grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Once their bodies were pressed together he planted a kiss on her lips. As quickly as he kissed her he pulled his lips away.

“I have been waiting to do that all day.” Koga smirked.

Kagome was in a daze as he walked past her and into the living room. Her heart was pounding. She had dreamed of kissing him but the real thing was even better than she had imagined! It took her a minute to realize he had walked away.

_‘Wow! So that’s what it’s like to really be kissed.’_

Kagome shook herself and made her way upstairs to her room. Her heart had finally calmed down but she could still feel his lips against hers. She wished the kiss would have lasted longer. But if the kiss had lasted longer…

_‘Good Lord Kagome! It was a kiss!’_

A kiss that made her whole body heat up slightly. If the kiss had lasted longer she wouldn’t have been able to pull away from him. So as much as she wished their kiss hadn’t been so quick, she was glad it had been. The last thing she needed was her mother to see her hang all over Koga.

Kagome set her backpack on her desk and made her way back downstairs. When she walked into the living room Sota and Koga were playing a racing game. And by the looks of it Koga’s full attention was on the game. Kagome let out a laugh and shook her head. She grabbed her headphones from a table in the hallway and joined her mother in the kitchen.

“Need help with anything Mom?”

“Could you chop these vegetables for me?”

“Sure.”

Kagome plugged her headphones into her iPod and put them in her ears. She scrolled through her songs as she grabbed a cutting board and a knife. She clicked on Despacito, put her iPod in the pocket of her skirt and grabbed a few carrots from the counter. As she was chopping up the carrots she started mouthing the words to the song and slightly swaying her hips to the beat.

After a while Kagome had begun to pay more attention to the music in her ears and ended up cutting her finger.

“Son of a…” Kagome set the knife down and looked at her finger.

She pulled one of her headphones out of her ear as Koga walked into the kitchen.

“You ok?”

“Demon nose. I forgot about that.” Kagome let out a sigh. “I was paying attention to my music and cut my finger. I’ll be fine in a minute.”

Kagome went over to the sink and ran her finger under the water for a minute.

“I’ll go get the first aid kit.” Mrs. Higurashi said.

“Mom I’m fine, look.”

Kagome turned off the water and held up her hand so her mother and Koga could see her finger. The cut was completely healed.

“What the…”

Kagome turned to look at Koga. “Toward the end of my journey in the feudal era I started training with Kaede. I didn’t tell Inuyasha of course but I figured if I was going to stay in the feudal era with demons, I might as well know how to protect myself. During my training I discovered my healing power. It would have healed faster but I was focused on my music.”

“How strong are you exactly?” Sota asked from the living room.

“You don’t get to know!”

“Oh come on Kagome!”

“I said no!”

“Be nice you two.” Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome and Soto said ‘Yes Mom’ in unison before Kagome grabbed her forgotten headphone and went to put it back in her ear. Koga grabbed her wrist before she could.

“I don’t trust you with this while you have a knife.”

Kagome grinned. “Then it’s a good thing I bought that for the kitchen.”

Kagome pointed to a small stereo on the counter. It looked like a mini boom box but it was shaped differently and had a spot for an iPod to be docked in between the speakers. Once her iPod was docked she pushed play and Mrs. Higurashi let out a giggle.

“Even though this is a cover of You Spin Me Round, it’s one of mom’s favorites.”

Kagome went back to the cutting board and started singing along. Sota made his way into the kitchen, also singing along with Kagome. And it wasn’t long before Mrs. Higurashi joined them. Sota danced around the kitchen and even attempted to twirl Kagome.

“Your too short kid.” Koga walked over and took Kagome’s hand. “You have to be the same height or taller then a women in order to twirl her.” He then twirled Kagome and pulled her close. “See?”

Kagome giggled and pushed herself away from him. She went over to her iPod before the song could end and picked the next one. While Kagome was scrolling through her songs Koga finished chopping the carrots and moved on to the sweet potatoes.

“You don’t have to do that Koga.”

“Teh! As if you can be trusted with a knife!”

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Koga and clicked on the next song. As the song started to play she walked over to Koga, stood on her tiptoes by his right side and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You are a guest in this house.”

“Start the song over and dance around with your brother. I got this.”

Kagome let out a sigh and kissed his cheek. She then whispered in his ear. “Whatever my Lord wishes of me.”

He held in a growl as she walked back over to her iPod and started the song over.

Kagome and Sota danced around the kitchen while singing until dinner was done. Koga even helped Mrs. Higurashi set the table while Kagome undocked her iPod. They ate in silence for a while, Kagome and Koga occasionally looking over at each other and smiling.

“So Koga, what do you do for work?” Sota asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Would you stop it?”

“The kids curious Kagome. He just wants to know about the wolf sitting at the table.”

Sotas eyes widened. “You’re a wolf!!”

Koga chuckled. “Technically, since Kagome is claimed by my tribe and you three are her relatives that makes you part of the tribe. Which means you are a wolf too.”

“Kagome why didn’t you tell us we were part of a tribe until now!”

“Because I knew how you would react Sota. Plus what was the point in telling you if I didn’t know they were alive.”

“Once you become part of the tribe your tribe for life. Even if the rest of us didn’t live, we would live on through you.” Koga smiled at Kagome. “I own a construction company and some night clubs around Japan by the way.”

“I want to know how you met Kagome.” Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome held back a laugh and Koga cringed.

“Not one of my finer moments in time.”

“They aren’t going to kill you Koga. I got over it, so will they.”

Koga let out a sigh. “I kind of….kidnapped her.”

Kagome let out her laugh. “How can you kind of kidnap someone?”

“Women, I’m trying to not make your mother want to kill me. I like my head where it is thanks.”

“Then I will tell the story.”

Kagome told her family how Inuyasha had lead their group to a village that had been attacked by wolves. How Inuyasha and Koga had started fighting. When she told Inuyasha about the jewel shards Koga had. Told them about how Koga had run off after sensing the strange power from Inuyasha’s sword. And how Inuyasha had run after Koga to get the jewels but Koga had snatched Kagome instead.

“So when we got to Koga’s den I believe it was Ginta who asked if I he could have one of my legs and Hakkaku called dibs on my liver. To which Koga said ‘this women is off limits. I’ll kill anyone who tries to take a bite’. So they basically left me alone while I tried to think of an escape plan for Shippo. He surprised me by transforming into Koga. But he didn’t have the voice or tail right.

One of the wolves noticed and bit Shippos tail which made him transform back. So I grabbed a spear and we ran till we got to a cliff. I knew Shippo could transform and fly so I threw him off the cliff. One of the pack members tried to use a chain to get him back but I used the spear to make him miss. Shippo then transformed and I told him to go get Inuyasha. When I turned around the same male said he would devour me alive. Of course he wasn’t able to lay a hand on me when a boar fell on him. They all turned around to see who threw the boar and saw that Koga was standing at the top of the cliff behind us.”

“Hey! What did I say about eating her? I warned you.” Koga said with a smile.

Kagome giggled. “Ginta then pointed out toward Shippo. Koga saw how I risked my life to save him, so he jumped down from the cliff and landed right in front of me.”

“I’m going to make you my women.”

“The pack told him I was human and that he didn’t want me.”

“I told them she could see the jewel shards and that she could help us gather all the shards in the region.”

“They said their pack would be unstoppable. Then Koga said something about wolves mating for life and that I was his now. To which I said I didn’t belong to anyone and told him to get his hands off me.”

“And slapped me in the face.”

“The pack thought I was a dead women and backed away. He grabbed his cheek and I said that I wasn’t a slave at auction and he couldn’t put in a bid and claim me as his property. And told him I was already kind of seeing someone.”

“Don’t tell me you’re with that dog-eared mutt Inutrasha.”

“I told you not to insult him. I said something about him being brave, courageous, really good-hearted when he’s not being a jerk, and he has a great name so say it right.”

“I don’t see what you like about him. I don’t care. Next time I see him, I’ll put a spear through his heart and feed him to my wolves.”

“Then you said he wouldn’t be competition anymore.”

Kagome then talked about the battle with the birds of paradise. How she saved Ginta from one of them and shortly after that Inuyasha showing up.

“Course after Inuyasha showed up he and I started arguing about fighting each other and over Kagome. Told him to keep his hands off my women. And then I proclaimed my love for her from the top of the mountain.”

Kagome cleared her throat. “I’m in love with you Kagome! Your far better off with me and you know it. It’s time to make a clean break and give up that pathetic mutt face! He’s not good enough for you. Forget about him. I’m going to kill him someday anyway. Once you’ve been with a real warrior like me, you’ll never go back to scraps again. And then you started laughing and the pack was laughing and whistling and a few of them even started cheering.”

“You remember what I said word for word.”

“You can’t tell a girl you love her from a mountain and her forget. Of course I remember. I may have been all about Inuyasha then but you eventually got to me didn’t you?”

Koga smirked. “I knew I would win eventually.”

Kagome and Koga stared at each other for a moment.

“So, Kagome said something about you having a tail?”

“Sota!”


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner Koga helped Mrs. Higurashi clear the table and did the dishes for her while Kagome and Sota danced around the kitchen again. Once the dishes were done Mrs. Higurashi thanked him for his help.

“Come by for dinner whenever you can dear. I don’t think I could keep you and Kagome apart even if I tried.”

“Then you can expect me here every day probably.” Koga chuckled.

“Are you giving us a ride to school in the morning?”

Koga looked over at Sota. “Want me to pick you up in the Charger again?”

“Please!” said Kagome and Sota in unison.

“Then I will see you both in the morning.”

“Yes!” Sota said as he made his way upstairs to get ready for bed.

“Kagome why don’t you walk Koga out?”

Kagome nodded and lead Koga to the front door. After shutting the door she grabbed Koga’s hand and they slowly made their way to the steps. Once they made it to the steps they slowly made their way down them and to Koga’s car.

Kagome began to chew on her bottom lip. She had been teasing and joking with him all this time and now she probably couldn’t even get herself to kiss him before he left. She had almost chickened out when he turned to face her. When their eyes met she knew she couldn’t just let him leave.

“You know what? Fuck it!”

Kagome stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Koga’s neck. Koga was surprised but was quickly brought out of his daze when her lips met his. He snaked his arms around her waist and pressed her body flush against his. There was no way he was going to let her get away for a minute.

When they pulled away from each other they were both breathless.

“See you in the morning Koga.”

“See you in the morning, Kagome.”

They kissed once more before Kagome untangled her arms from around his neck and headed back up the steps. Koga waited till she was at the top before he climbed in his car. He quickly started the car and made his way to his estate, his mind on Kagome the entire ride.

Her scent was all over the car, his clothes. It was probably embedded into his skin. He wasn’t going to get much sleep tonight.

**_‘We won’t be able to sleep without her now.’_ **

_‘For once I’m not going to argue with you.’_

Once he was in front of his estate he quickly parked in the driveway and made his way inside. When he closed the front door he leaned against it, closed his eyes and slightly banged the back of his head against it.

“You were with Kagome.” Ginta said.

“Her scent is all over him. Obviously he was with Kagome.” Hakkaku stated.

“How was your visit with Kagome?” Ayame asked.

Koga opened his eyes and looked at the three standing in front of him.

“Her scent is all over my car, my clothes. Hell I wouldn’t be surprised if her scent was still sticking to my skin after I shower. I ain’t sleeping tonight, I guarantee it.”

Ginta smirked at him. “You need a drink. Your eyes are turning red.”

“Damn bastard hasn’t left me alone today.”

Koga made his way into the giant living room where the rest of the pack was sitting around after a long day. One of the males over by the bar looked over at him and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. Koga plopped down into his chair and leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling.

“The women I love is a high school student. My beast has done nothing but put these dirty thoughts in my mind when I’m trying not to do anything stupid. I don’t want to rush her into being with me the way I want her to be but this fucker has other plans. She’s sixteen for crying out loud! I look like I’m in my late twenties. I feel like a fucking creep!”

The male who had been over by the bar placed the bottle of whiskey in Koga’s hand.

“As if that will stop you from being with her.”

Koga looked at Ginta. “I love her you moron! Obviously I’m not going to be able to stay away.” Koga twisted the cap off the bottle and took a big drink.

“So why are moping?” Ayame asked.

“No matter how much it pains me, I have to keep my hands to myself. For all I know she could still be obsessed with the mutt. I will be damned if I make her mine while she is in love with someone else.” Koga took another drink. “But my beast has other ideas! He wants her just as bad as I do but I will be damned if I don’t take it slow with her. I’m going to lose my fucking mind!”

Koga heard his phone ding and pulled it out of his pocket. The text notification read Kagome so he quickly swiped the screen to unlock it.

**_Figured you might miss me. So I thought I would send this._ **

“Mother fucker.” Koga groaned and set his phone, screen down, on his leg.

“Something wrong Koga?” Hakkaku slightly tilted his head to the side, a smirk on his face.

“Kagome sent you a naked picture didn’t she?” Ayame asked with a smirk.

Koga took another long drink from the bottle before he picked his phone back up. Good God his women was a tease!

“Half naked picture.”

The picture Kagome had sent was of her standing in front of a full length mirror wearing nothing but a bra and underwear. That just so happened to be his favorite color. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t pry his eyes away. And the longer he stared at his phone, the more his beast annoyed him. Plus the giggles and the snickering were grating his nerves too.

“Fuck it! I’m drinking alone.”

Koga screwed the cap back on the bottle and slide his phone back in his pocket before he got up.

“Shouldn’t of wore jeans today, huh Koga?”

“I will pummel you Ginta!”

He left the living room and the snickering demons behind and made his way upstairs to his room. Once he shut the door he put the bottle down on his dresser, tossed his phone onto his bed and took off his shirt. Once he tossed his shirt in his hamper he looked into his full length mirror hanging on his closet door and got an idea. He grabbed his phone and stood in front of the mirror. He stuck his left hand in his pocket, which pulled his jeans down to reveal the left corner of his boxers, and snapped a quick photo. He went back to Kagomes text and quickly made his reply

**_You’re such a tease women! But two can play at that game. Just be glad I’m nicer._ **

He hit send and stripped off his jeans. He grabbed his bottle and sat down on his bed, leaning his back against the head board. He took another quick drink before his phone dinged.

**_Good Lord! I had always imagined what you would look like shirtless. And my imagination was completely wrong! Five hundred years looks so good on you! Like damn! You’re not a demon, you’re a God!_ **

Koga smirked and was about to reply when his phone dinged again.

**_Blue is my favorite color by the way lol!_ **

Koga couldn’t help but let out a chuckle.

**_Black just so happens to be my favorite color ;)_ **

“Great. I’m acting like a fucking teenager.” Koga said to himself and took another drink. He looked back down at his phone when it dinged.

**_I will remember that. Goodnight Koga_ **

**_Goodnight Kagome_ **

Koga scrolled up to look at her picture one more time, which was probably a bad idea, before locking his phone and plugging in into the charger. He took another swig from the bottle before setting it down and getting off his bed. He needed a cold shower.

**.     .     .     .**

When Kagome had woken up that morning she still couldn’t believe she had taken a half-naked picture of herself. She had no idea where the thought had even come from when she took the photo and was nearly horrified with herself when she sent it. But when she got his reply she had completely forgotten why she had almost been horrified with herself.

He was more muscular then she imagined! And she was pretty sure he had been flexing, which made his abs stand out. She wanted to run her fingers across every one of them. And she couldn’t wait to see past the vee that disappeared into his jeans.

_‘Good Lord Kagome! What the heck is wrong with you?’_

It was like she was a different person but then again she had acted a bit differently back in the Feudal Era. At home she was a normal teenage girl who had friends who talked about sex more times then she cared to count. She had had dirty thoughts about boys, had thought about losing her virginity a few times. She had never truly been normal so why should acting like a horny teenager bother her?

Kagome shook herself to try and put her hormones in check and made her way to the shrine steps. She made her way down a few before she could see Koga leaning against his car with his left hand in his pocket. Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. Looking at him posing like that brought back her dirty thoughts.

_‘Get a grip girl! Now is not the time!’_

She took another deep breath and made her way down the remainder of the steps. By the time she reached the car, Sota had already climbed in.

“You look a little flustered. You ok, Kagome?” Koga said with a smirk stretching his lips.

“A really hot wolf I know has corrupted my mind.”

Koga chuckled and opened her door. Before she could slide in he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. A shiver went up her spine when he put his lips to her ear.

“A women I know was being a tease. I had to discipline her somehow.” He whispered then released her from his hold.

Kagome took a shaky breath and slid into the passenger seat. Her eyes followed him as he walked around the front of the car and got into the driver’s seat. And her dirty thoughts were back!

“You can play your iPod if you want. But I mean it when I say nothing girly.”

Kagome smirked. “Whatever my Lord and master wishes of me.”

“I am Alpha of the tribe so that statement isn’t wrong.” He chuckled.

Kagome smacked Koga’s chest then plugged her iPod in.

“What do you want to listen to Sota?”

“Um, I guess The GazettE.”

“I was starting to think you only listened to foreign music.” Koga chuckled.

Kagome stuck her tongue out and clicked on the song Red. The car was mostly silent as Koga drove to the elementary school. Once Koga dropped Sota off Kagome put her hand on Koga’s leg.

“I said it once and I will say it again. For someone who’s untouched, you sure are dirty.”

“I have no idea why I took that photo to be honest. I was nearly horrified with myself when I sent it to you. But the picture I got in return was well worth it.” Kagome paused her iPod. “I’m sorry for sending the photo.”

“Don’t you dare apologize! You’re my women Kagome. Tease me all you want. No matter how much I complain I will keep my hands to myself.” Koga had a feeling he was going to regret those words.

Kagome smiled. “You may be taking back that statement. My mother told me this morning to pack a bag when I got home. She told me not to come home Friday night.”

“Does that mean you’re staying with me this weekend?”

“Only if you’re up for it. I can always stay with Shippo and Rin.”

“Women, I will drag you to my estate if I have to!”

Kagome let out a laugh. “Then yes, I am staying with you this weekend. But my mom doesn’t want to know whose house I stay at. She told me she knows I will be safe no matter where I am. The less she knows the better.”

“Friday can’t get here fast enough.”

**.     .     .     .**

The week had gone by slow. Too damn slow for Koga’s liking. It was now Friday and time was going even slower. Mrs. Higurashi had told Koga yesterday not to worry about getting Sota after school. He came right to the high school and was now leaning against his car waiting for Kagome.

“Would you stop fidgeting?”

Hakkaku let out a laugh. “It’s Kagome we are waiting for Ginta. He will always be impatient when it comes to seeing her.”

“Would you two shut it! You’re lucky I brought you with me!”

Koga had no idea why he even agreed to bring the idiots along. But for some reason he had said yes to them tagging along.

_‘I’m such a moron!’_

Once the bell sounded and teenagers made their way out of the school, Koga started scanning the crowd for her. And it didn’t take long for him to see her running toward him.

“Kagome! Where are you going?”

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and stomped her foot.

“Seriously girls?”

Kagome’s three friends came running up to her. He hadn’t asked what their names were yet but at least he could tell them apart. One had a headband in her hair, another had wavy hair and the third had really short hair.

“You haven’t introduced us to your boyfriend yet!” Short hair said.

“By the looks of it, your extremely hot boyfriend has hot friends!” said headband.

Wavy hair grabbed Kagome’s arm. “Oh, come on Kagome. We just want to know if he is better than the two timer.”

Kagome ran her fingers down her face. “You promise to be nice?”

“Yes.” The three said in unison.

“Wait here a second.” Kagome quickly made her way to Koga. “So I’m pretty sure you heard the conversation.”

“I have no idea what those three see in these two idiots.” Koga said with a smirk.

Kagome smiled back at him then turned back to her friends. “Get over here!”

As Kagome’s friends made their way to the car Koga took Kagome’s backpack and opened her door for her.

“Wow! You found yourself a gentleman.”

“Don’t inflate his ego Eri! It’s already way too big.”

Ginta and Hakkaku both choked down laughs.

“Why did I bring you two idiots with me?”

Kagome smiled and turned her attention to her friends. “Girls this is Koga. The one with the mohawk is Hakkaku and the one hanging out the window is Ginta.” The three girls waved as Kagome made introductions and then she pointed to short hair. “This is Yuka.” She pointed to headband. “This is Eri. And this is Ayumi.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you three officially.” Koga said with a smile.

Yuka grabbed Kagome’s hand. “Where did you find a man so dreamy?”

“If you three remember correctly Koga is the one who told me he loved me in front of Inuyasha.”

The three girls gasped and their eyes widened.

“So you told them about me?”

“Kind of hard not to.” Kagome turned her attention back to her friends. “So now that you three are satisfied, can I go now?”

Ayumi shook herself and looked back at Kagome. “Glad to finally meet your boyfriend. See you Monday.” All three girls quickly hugged Kagome before she slid into the car.

Once Koga pulled away from the high school Kagome let out a sigh and placed her hand on his leg.

“So how much did you tell your friends about me?”

Kagome choked on a laugh. “Obviously I can’t tell them you’re a demon. All I told them was that you told me you loved me in front of Inuyasha. I even told them a bit about Miroku but I only said that he asked every young girl he met to bear his child. Pretty sure I told them a bit about Sesshomaru too.”

“How did they not see the mutt’s ears?”

“Every time they saw him he always had something covering them.”

“I can’t see Inuyasha wearing a hat.”

Ginta elbowed Hakkaku in the side. “Obviously sis made him wear one.”

Kagome giggled. “He had to do what I said. The beads around his neck were a subjugation necklace. That’s why every time I said ‘sit’ he face planted the ground.”

All three demons recalled the times when they were around Kagome when she said ‘sit’. Kagome even thought about all the times Inuyasha ate dirt because of her. All four of them burst out laughing at the same time. Koga calmed down first so that his attention would be on the road but the other three were basically crying they were laughing so hard.

“You have no idea how good it is to hear you laugh again.”

Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and took a few deep breaths. “When I was forced to come home I tried to get the well to work. I jumped in it every day and prayed to whatever God was listening that I could get back to you. I was going to jump into it the day you all showed up at the shrine but there wasn’t a point anymore. I have you back now.”

“To be truthful I nearly lost my sanity. Every day for a year I thought of nothing but you. I went to that well every day and prayed you would come back to me. These two idiots knocked some since into me before I lost myself. I had to push you to the back of my mind so that I could be a leader, so that I could be a Lord. But one day a year I would think of you. My beast never let me forget you.”

Kagome smiled at Koga. “I would hope you wouldn’t forget me. I remember your proclamation of your love for me word for word.”

“Wait are you being serious sis?”

“Yes Ginta. I remember word for word.”

“So Koga did make a good impression!”

Kagome laughed. “A man can’t say he loves a women from the top of a mountain and she forget. It took me a while but eventually I let Koga win my heart.”

Hakkaku smirked. He could tell she was being completely serious. “Thank God for that.”


	5. Chapter 5

After Koga parked his car he quickly jumped out and made his way around to the passenger side so he could open Kagome’s door. Once she slid out Koga took her backpack, shut her door and took her hand. Koga could tell by her erratic heart beat that she was nervous.

“Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame haven’t let the tribe forget you. Even the ones who weren’t born then know who you are. They didn’t want anyone to question my reason for being alone. When you’re a leader and a Lord, it’s expected of you to pass down the leadership to your eldest son. Every male in the tribe had a right to challenge me for my place. I would have won if any male decided to challenge me but no one ever did. They all know that there is only one women I have ever loved and will ever love. So no one ever questioned me.”

Kagome bit her bottomed lip.

“What Koga is trying to say sis, is that there is no reason to be nervous.” Ginta said.

Hakkaku smiled at Kagome. “They all know you. Even if they haven’t met you.”

Kagome took a deep calming breath. “I keep forgetting about your sharp hearing.”

The three demons chuckled. They let Kagome calm down and then headed up the stairs to the front door. Ginta and Hakkaku walked in first followed by Koga who was trailed by Kagome. Just as Hakkaku shut the door Ayame ran up to Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

“It’s really good to see you again Kagome.”

“You too, Ayame.”

Ayame let out a giggle as she released Kagome. “I’m not going to fight you.” Ayame moved her hair away from the right side of her neck. “I’m mated to someone. I got over Koga a long time ago.”

Kagome smiled and inwardly let out a sigh of relief. Ayame was the reason she had been nervous in the first place. They had fought together once but the last time Kagome saw her, Ayame wanted Kagome’s head. She had been afraid of having to fight Ayame. Even if she didn’t want to fight, she would. She would never back away from Koga.

_‘Maybe now she and I can become friends.’_

“The entire tribe here?” Koga asked.

“Mostly. I gathered them all in the living room. They’re getting kind of impatient.” Ayame said.

“They best count themselves lucky. I don’t have to share her.”

Kagome giggled. “The old wolf doesn’t want to share. How typical.”

“Call me old again, Kagome, and I will toss you into the pool.”

Kagome raised her brow, challenging Koga with her eyes. The three other demons were trying to choke down laughs when Shippo walked over to them.

“Are you going to get in here or do I have to drag you?”

Kagome smiled at Koga. “No need to keep the others waiting any longer.”

Shippo lead the way back toward the living room. When they were half way there Koga pulled Kagome against him. He felt her shiver when he put his lips to her ear.

“Challenge me again and I will have to punish you for it.” He whispered and then bit her ear slightly.

“You shouldn’t tease me, horny wolf. The tribe is waiting.”

Koga chuckled. “Then don’t challenge your Alpha.”

Kagome shook herself as Koga lead her to the doorway that led into the living room. Although the tribe would probably be able to tell she was slightly aroused by her scent, she didn’t want it to be obvious. But then again it probably was. How Koga could make her feel such things with just a whisper and a bite was beyond her. She had never felt like this before, even when she had feelings for Inuyasha. And with the way her thoughts were going, she doubted she was going to keep her hands to herself when they were alone.

Koga chuckled to himself. If he could arouse Kagome so easily, this weekend was going to be hell. His beast had already been an asshole all week. The thoughts his beast was having were not ok. Kagome hadn’t paid any attention to his advances at all before she disappeared and he had only had her back for a week. Rather his beast liked it or not there was no way in hell he was making Kagome his yet.

When they reached the living room Koga stopped just before he stepped into the doorway and looked back at Kagome. When she looked up at him and nodded, he stepped into the doorway but held Kagome back. He whistled and the entire tribe turned their attention to him.

“I figured you would want to see her before I decided not to share.”

He then pulled Kagome to his side. Once she was in everyone’s line of vision, smiles spread across every face. Koga pulled her iPod from her backpack before he set it in the floor against the wall. As he led Kagome into the living room a few members of the tribe that Kagome had met greeted her and welcomed her back to the tribe. Some members she didn’t know introduced themselves, the females tilting their heads down slightly and placing their foreheads against Kagome’s, greeting her the way she-wolves greeted each other.

Koga eventually let go of Kagome’s hand so that every tribe member had a chance to greet her. Even the pups were walking up to Kagome. When Koga made his way to his chair he sat down and stared at Kagome with a smile on his face. She had never been around the entire tribe before and didn’t seem to be overwhelmed at all. In fact she looked like she was greeting family she hadn’t seen in years.

**_‘She is tribe. Tribe is family.’_ **

_‘I know that! Go away!’_

Koga looked down at Kagome’s iPod and was planning on hooking it up to the stereo sitting beside his chair but he didn’t know how to unlock it. She had a passcode on it and he had no idea what it could possibly be. By the looks of it her passcode was four numbers. He had no idea when her birthday was, he doubted it was the date she was forced to come back to her time and he wasn’t entirely for sure if she would pick the day he proclaimed his love.

“Give it here and I’ll show you how to unlock it.”

Koga looked up to see Kagome standing in front of him with her hand stretched out. Instead of putting her iPod in her hand, he used her outstretched hand to pull her into his lap. Which, he knew, he was going to regret later

“Now you can show me your passcode.”

Kagome shook her head and took her iPod out of his hand. He looked at the screen and watched her type in five, six, four and two.

“It means something. But I’m sure you didn’t think it was a possibility.”

Koga tilted his head to the side and tried to think of what the numbers could mean.

“I’ll give you a hint. I’m not using the numbers as numbers. If you looked at the keypad then you saw the letters. I use the numbers to spell out a name.”

Kagome locked her iPod and then swiped the bar at the bottom of the screen to bring up the keypad again. Koga looked at each number over and over again. Five, six, four, two. Five, six, four, two. It wasn’t till he looked at the letters that he finally understood. Five, six, four, two. K, O, G, A.

“I’m your passcode.” He would be lying if he said it didn’t boost his ego a little. God he was pathetic!

“You weren’t always my passcode. I changed it the day I decided to give you a chance. I made the right choice so I kept it.”

“Will you just hook your iPod up already? I’m dying to know what else you listen too.” Rin said.

**.     .     .     .**

The night wasn’t even half over yet and all the males were crowded by the bar. Kagome had all the females dancing with her and sometimes even on her. The males did get a break when a rock song or Hollywood Undead played. So the males were all drinking and watching as the females moved their hips to the beat. Koga, of course, kept his eyes on Kagome the whole time. And by God could she move!

“Where the hell is the klutzy Kagome we knew? I miss that Kagome.”

“Your only saying that cause your mate is grinding on her. Learn how to deal with it fox. This is going to be the new normal for all of us.”

“You’re not the only one suffering you know.” Ginta said.

“Kagome has all the females grinding on her.” Hakkaku said then downed his glass of whiskey.

“I ain’t sleeping tonight.”

When Koga’s favorite song started to play he let out a sigh of relief. The night needed to hurry up and be over. He was done with being tortured. The way Kagome moved her hips to the beat was maddening. He was glad he wasn’t the only one in hell but the scent of arousal was thick in the air and it was driving his beast up the wall. He was hating himself for wearing jeans. Again.

“Do you think they can sulk any harder?” Kagome giggled.

Rin and a few other females choked down laughs while others laughed and giggled with Kagome. Some of the males started grumbling about dirty dancing humans and how on earth Kagome could get the females to dance like that.

“We aren’t sulking. We were basically banished to the bar.” Shippo whined

“Oh Shippo stop it. Women like to have dance parties. Get over it.”

“He doesn’t want me dancing on everyone Kagome.”

“I don’t want you dirty dancing all over Kagome. She was basically my mother and the last thing I need is my mate covered in her scent.”

Kagome choked down a laugh. “Oh I see. You can’t get laid if Rin smells like me.”

The tribe burst out laughing. Ring even giggled. Ginta and Hakkaku where nearly in the floor they were laughing so hard.

Shippo finished his drink and narrowed his eyes at Kagome. “I hate you.”

Koga smacked Shippo on the back. He was going to say something to the fox but he couldn’t catch his breath.

“I think Koga is trying to say that you couldn’t hate me even if you tried.”

“Well I’m damn sure going to try.”

It took another minute for the tribe to finally calm themselves and stop laughing. Koga whipped tears from his eyes, Ginta and Hakkaku used the bar to help them stand.

“I hate all of you actually.” Shippo downed another drink.

Kagome shook her head and turned the volume on the stereo down to where she could barely hear the music. All the females voiced their displeasure and the males let out a sigh of relief.

Rin walked over to the bar, wrapped her arms around Shippos torso and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Is this you begging for forgiveness or telling me we should leave before you dance on Kagome again?”

“This is me trying to apologize. It’s been a long time since I’ve had this much fun and I forgot who Kagome was to you.”

Kagome smiled. “You two go home. Before I turn the music back up and drag Rin back over here.”

Shippo set his glass down on the bar when Rin released him. He slid off the bar stool he was sitting on and made his way over to Kagome. When he was standing in front of her he pulled her into a hug.

“Koga is bringing you to our place for dinner tomorrow. My kits are looking forward to meeting you.”

“Can’t wait.”

When Shippo released Kagome Rin quickly hugged her and then dragged Shippo out of the living room and to the front door.

**.     .     .     .**

As the night was coming to an end Kagome had been pulled out of the living room by Ayame’s oldest. She looked like she was only in her early twenties but Kagome knew better. There was no telling how old she was but she was definitely way older.

“My name is Yuri by the way. I didn’t want to pull you away from everyone but the young ones wanted to steal you for a bit. I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all. I figured a little one would pull me away from the adults eventually. I wouldn’t be able to help myself either. I love kids.”

Yuri giggled. She led Kagome to the back of the house where the little ones were. The room had two doors that were both open and they were all waiting for Kagome to walk through them.

“All right little ones. Don’t say I never do anything for you.”

As soon as Kagome walked in the doorway she was pulled to a corner of the room where a few of the youngest were building with blocks. Kagome sat in the floor with them for a good five minutes before she was pulled away to another section of the room. She was only able to sit for five minutes before she was pulled away again. And it went on and on for what seemed like hours.

“Alright young ones. Time to put things away.” Yuri said.

Groans and grumbles echoed through the room as Kagome stood and made her way over to Yuri.

“Sorry about that Kagome. They usually aren’t like this.”

Kagome turned to a young male who looked like a teenager. He had the same red hair as Yuri but his eyes weren’t green. They weren’t as blue as Koga’s but they were still pretty.

“Kagome this is my brother Senri. And those two over there are our twin sisters.”

Kagome looked over toward the side of the room where she had been building blocks and saw two identical girls with black hair and green eyes.

“Thank the Lord my girls look like their mother.”

Kagome turned her head to the doorway where a male with black hair and Senri’s blue eyes was standing with Ayame.

“I hope the young ones didn’t bother you too much Kagome.”

“They didn’t bother me at all Ayame. I love kids.”

“They all begged me to drag her in here so I stole her from the living room. I hope you didn’t mind Mother.”

“It’s not your mother you should be sucking up to.” Koga said as he leaned against the doorway. “But if Kagome didn’t mind I guess I can’t be mad.”

“I couldn’t give my attention to everyone but I had fun.” Kagome walked over to the doorway and took Ayame’s hand. “Your children are beautiful Ayame.”

Ayame squeezed Kagome’s hand before she released it and went to pick up one of her twins. Koga grabbed Kagome’s hand, pulled her from the room and upstairs to his bedroom.

“Do you really think it’s a good idea for me to sleep in here with you? Might be difficult for you to keep your hands to yourself.”

“I’ll be fine Kagome. Your bag is in front of the closet. Bathroom is behind that door. Now get ready for bed silly human.”

Kagome walked over to his closet and grabbed her bag from the floor and took it into the bathroom with her. Once she closed the door she set her bag on the counter in front of the sink and unzipped it. She pulled out the clothes sitting on top and got undressed. Once she was redressed she pulled her toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag and set them next to the sink for the morning. She set her bag in the floor next to the door and grabbed the handle. She turned around to look in the mirror and smiled to herself before she opened the door.

**.     .     .     .**

The sight of her was enough to send his blood pressure skyrocketing. She was dressed in the shortest shorts he had ever seen and a tank top that showed the tops of her breasts. And he could tell she wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

“You want me to die from torture don’t you?”

Kagome giggled. “At least I’m wearing something. And I’m wearing your favorite color. You, on the other hand, are practically naked.”

Koga smirked. “At least I’m wearing your favorite color.”

He was standing in front of her in nothing but a pair of blue boxers. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him, placed her hands on his chest and pushed him. Before he fell back on his bed he had grabbed her hips and pulled her down with him. He landed on his back and she had ended up on top of him. Yet another thing he was going to regret.

“You weren’t supposed to take me with you.”

Koga smirked and inched his face closer to hers. “Too bad.”

He quickly captured her lips before she could respond. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Koga had been waiting impatiently to kiss her all night and now that they were alone he wasn’t going to let her go.

Her lips were soft against his and her mouth tasted divine. He nipped her lip and she let out a moan. He couldn’t stop himself from rolling them over and placing himself between her legs. He starting kissing and nipping at her neck which made her moan even more. The taste of her skin was just as sweet as her scent. He was breaking his promise and his control was starting to slip, his beast slowly clawing its way to the surface. He needed to stop.

He rolled himself off of Kagome and into the floor. The last thing he wanted was to lose control of himself and if he had tasted her skin any longer he would have.

“Koga, are you ok?”

Koga sat up and let out a sigh. “I said I was going to keep my hands to myself. And I made myself a liar.”

“You don’t have to hold yourself back Koga. You have waited five hundred years to have me.”

“This isn’t the Feudal Era Kagome. I can’t just make you mine just because I want you.”

“This has nothing to do with what Era we are in. You’re a demon Koga. Time lines don’t matter. Just because I’m human doesn’t mean you have to wait.”

Koga could tell by her scent and the shift in her aura that she was angry. “You’re only sixteen Kagome. I’m not going to make you my mate while you’re still young.”

“When did my age ever matter? I was fifteen when you claimed me as your women. You didn’t care then so why are you choosing to care now?”

“I was younger then Kagome! I’ve matured since then. I’ve had time to understand my feelings for you. You didn’t pay attention to my advances and my flirting at all before you disappeared. You haven’t had time to have strong feelings for me yet. If I lie with you, I will mark you. And I refuse to do that right now.”

Now Kagome was pissed off. “Are you stupid or something? I was the one who said we are together Koga! My feelings for Inuyasha went away long before I disappeared! I fell for you without you even knowing! Do you have any idea how many times I’ve thought about you? Do you have any idea how much I’ve missed you? Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights I’ve had because all I do is dream of you? No you don’t! You have no idea what kind of hell I have lived in since I came back home! My heart was ripped from my chest the day I was torn from _you_! Not Inuyasha, _you_!”

Tears were welling up in her eyes. How could he not see that what she felt for him was real? He did so much more for her back then than Inuyasha did. When she had finally taken the time to notice she fell for him in no time. She was here in his house, in his room half naked and he was acting like she was still head over heels for Inuyasha.

She couldn’t stand to look at him anymore so she grabbed her bag from the bathroom and walked to the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Away from you!”

She slammed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome hadn’t gone far from Koga’s room. In fact she was right next door, sitting on the bed curled into herself. She hadn’t slept. Couldn’t even think about sleeping. She had been so angry and hurt over his rejection that she didn’t even stop to think. He wasn’t rejecting her. He was just saying ‘not right now’.

She was a total fool. This is what she gets for acting like a horny teenager. Koga wanted to take things slow but because her mind was still in the Feudal Era she wanted to jump right in. It’s what the Koga she knew then had wanted. But the Koga now, the Koga in the Modern Era, wanted to wait. And she blew up on him. God she was stupid!

Kagome let out a sigh and lifted her head from her knees. She turned her head to the right where her phone was sitting and looked at the time. It was early morning. She looked over to the door and thought about going back to Koga. She needed to apologize for being so mean. But she didn’t even know if he wanted to see her. But, damn it all, if she had to get down on her knees and beg him to forgive her, she would do it.

When she had finally made up her mind she was about to get off the bed when the door opened. She held her breath and hoped it was Koga. But when Ayame stepped in and shut the door behind her, Kagome’s heart sank.

“You ok Kagome?”

Kagome smiled weakly. “I figured the tribe heard all that.”

Ayame sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Kagome. “What do you say we get you a shower, get you dressed and get some breakfast in your belly? You can even speak your mind. Only a hand full of the tribe are here.”

Kagome nodded and slowly made her way off the bed and to the bathroom. While she was in the shower Ayame told her about the schools that the demon council had built. Demons had to hide themselves now so they had schools built for their young ones so that they could learn to control themselves around humans. And with the way demons aged, their great strength and their looks, it was much easier to keep the young ones away from the humans till they learned to properly control themselves. But once they reached a certain age, they were given a charm to hide their demon features from the outside world and integrated into human schools.

“And the charm can be anything. For me it’s my earrings but for Koga it’s his wrist watches. The young ones are usually given something simple like a bracelet or a cuff but once they get older they can have any kind of charm they want.”

Once Kagome was done with her shower and dressed, Ayame helped her dry and brush her hair. Once she was done Ayame lead Kagome downstairs and into the kitchen. Yuri was at the stove while Ginta, Hakkaku and another male where sitting at a dining table. Ayame made her way to the table and sat next to the other male.

“I don’t think I introduced you to my mate last night Kagome.”

Kagome sat down next to Ayame. “No you did not. Shame on you.”

The male chuckled. “I am Kaien. It is very nice to finally meet the Shikon Priestess.”

“Can’t be the Shikon Priestess without the jewel.”

“It matters not. It is who you are regardless.”

Yuri turned to Kagome. “Take it from me. You will never win an argument with him. Or my mother for that matter. Just smile and go on with your day.”

“I will remember that.”

Kagome looked down at the table. She wanted to ask Ayame how she had met Kaien but her mind kept returning to Koga. She had figured he would be downstairs but she had been wrong. She really needed to talk to him.

She put her forehead on the table and crossed her arms over her head.

“So your sulking too sis?”

“Don’t act like you didn’t hear, Ginta. You all know what I said. I was a total bitch for no reason because I’m stupid.”

Ayame placed a hand on Kagome’s arm for comfort for a few seconds before she got up to help Yuri bring food to the table. Once the first plate was sat down Kagome lifted her head and looked toward the stairs.

“Koga is in his study. Probably sulking just as much as you are.”

Kagome taped her nails on the table, contemplating going to him. It didn’t take long for her to hit ‘fuck it’.

“I’ll be back.”

She quickly made her way upstairs and followed her senses. Finding his aura wasn’t hard. She guessed he was in just as much turmoil as she was. And it was her fault. She just had to be a stupid teenager.

Once at the door to his study, she didn’t hesitate to knock. It didn’t take him long to answer but by the expression on his face, he didn’t expect it to be her on the other side.

Once his mind registered it was her, he opened his mouth to speak but Kagome didn’t let him. She flung herself into his arms before he could make a sound.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga was taken aback. He had been so consumed in his thoughts, he hadn’t sensed her at all. He didn’t sleep that night. Had thought about going to her hours ago but had decided not to. He had seen her angry plenty of times before and he would be damned if he poked the bear. So when he had grown tired of pacing his room, he made his way to his study. Ginta and Hakkaku had poked their heads in a few times but other than that he had been alone. And he figured it would stay that way till he had the balls to face her.

But instead she had come to him. He had made her so angry she was in tears and she had sought him out first. He wasn’t entirely sure if this was the calm before the storm or if he should let his guard down. He opted for treading carefully. Kagome was kind hearted and sweet but she was a spit fire and could get pretty feisty.

But before he could even open his mouth she was in his arms, clinging to him like her life depended on it. And he would be damned if he didn’t let her. So instead of saying a word, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his study. He shut the door behind them and led her over to a couch that was sitting against the right wall. He sat down, leaned his back against the arm and pulled her to his chest. He had been away from her for so long, his beast had started to whine and whimper. Having her in his arms now was not only calming him but his beast as well.

“I’m sorry Koga.”

Koga tried to open his mouth again but was once again silenced. This time with Kagome’s hand over his mouth.

“I’m stupid. I’m a teenager so I act before I think. My mind is still in the Feudal Era. In fact I’m not use to Modern Era Koga. I’m not use to being in the Modern Era at all anymore actually. I forgot what being with you, being yours, would mean. My mom would be all for it but I’m pretty sure the rest of Japan would see a man who looks like he is in his late twenties with a sixteen year old as….”

Koga removed Kagome’s hand from his mouth. “I would be pegged as a creep and probably get myself arrested. As much as I want to be with you, I would rather not end up as a sex offender.”

“Wouldn’t be good for either of us. We wouldn’t be able to see each other for years and I would lose my ride to school.”

Koga chuckled. “I’m going to be honest with you. I had doubts. I figured you were with me because I wanted you back then. I thought that maybe you were still in love with Inuyasha because I too am an idiot. Back then I wanted you to be mine and I still do. I just don’t want to rush you into it. I want you to understand what it means to be mine, to be a wolf. And maybe graduating high school wouldn’t be so bad.”

Kagome giggled. “With my grades, I’ll be surprised if they let me finish my first year.”

“I’m sure I can find someone to help you with that.”

Kagome smiled and leaned in close to him. And he would have leaned in to kiss her but some asshole decided they had a death wish. Koga huffed through his nose.

“If you want to live I suggest you not even think about knocking and go away.”

Koga turned his eyes to the door as it opened. And he wasn’t surprised to find the idiots poking their heads in.

“Figured we would check on you two is all.” Ginta said.

Hakkaku nodded. “Plus sis hasn’t eaten. Thought we would kidnap her so she wouldn’t starve.”

“Come to think of it, I am starving.”

Koga smirked and got up from the couch, lifting Kagome into his arms bridal style as he stood.

“Koga! What are you doing?”

“Taking you downstairs. What does it look like?”

“Put me down! It’s thanks to demons that I like my feet on the ground!”

Koga held her to him tight enough for her not to be able to get away but not tight enough to hurt her all the way down the hall and down the stairs. Once he had stepped off the last step he set her on her feet.

**.     .     .     .**

All of her squirming had caused a good portion of her hair to end up in her face. Which made it hard to glare at Koga but she was damn sure going to try.

“Your glaring at me aren’t you?”

“If her hair wasn’t in her face, I’m sure she would be glaring daggers.” Ginta chuckled.

“I’m glaring daggers at all three of you!” Kagome flipped her hair out of her eyes with both hands.

“Yep. Those are definitely daggers.” Hakkaku said.

Kagome huffed out her nose. “I always thought you three shared a brain. Now I know I was right!” Kagome turned from them and headed into the kitchen. “In fact you three are so attached, I’m surprised you three didn’t end up with each other!”

Ayame and Yuri nearly choked on their tea and Kaien started laughing. Senri, who was now sitting at the table, was trying his best not to laugh but the looks on the three demons faces was just too much.

Koga let out a sigh. “We are never going to hear the end of this are we?”

“Nope.” Hakkaku sighed.

“Never.” Ginta said.

**.     .     .     .**

Later that evening Koga brought Kagome to Shippos estate. When they arrived Shippos kits were waiting by the door. All three of them had Shippos red hair and green eyes but Rins facial feature were definitely there. The oldest, Ruka, looked like she was in her early teens. The other two, Rido and Rima, looked like elementary school children. Once the kits introduced themselves they dragged Kagome into the kitchen were Rin was making dinner.

Rin looked up with a smile. “Good! I was wondering if Koga was going to bring you by.”

“I wouldn’t have let him keep me to himself even if he tried.” Kagome said as she made her way into the kitchen, the youngest kits still hanging onto her arms.

“Hey fox! How about you do something with your little hellions.”

Shippo leaned against the doorway that lead out of the kitchen and into the dining room. He raised his eyebrow and the little ones immediately let go of Kagome’s arms and ran to the living room, their older sister trailing behind them.

“Sorry about that Kagome. They were just really excited to meet you.”

Kagome smiled. “It’s ok Shippo. They are foxes so I expected it.”

“Right. I forget how long it’s been on your end. Your still use to a young fox being attached to you.”

“Good thing to. I doubt those two will leave my side.”

“That’s what the men are for.” Ayame said. “They can watch the young ones and the women can have some time to ourselves.”

All the males let out a groan but before they could sulk too much, Yuri and Senri had gathered the young ones and went outside.

“Well, now that the young ones are occupied,” Kagome pulled her iPod out of her pocket and handed it to Rin. “Let’s banish the men elsewhere shall we?”

Rin grabbed Kagome’s iPod and plugged it into the iPod dock in the kitchen. She turned the volume down just enough so that the music wouldn’t disturb the men and hit play. They never really paid attention to what song was playing though. Rin was telling Kagome about the past five hundred years.

“Lord Sesshomaru found a way to make me stay young. He basically shared his aura with me every once in a while. So when Shippo finally turned seventy he was able to start courting me. I’m surprised Sesshomaru let him. He didn’t let other males near me.”

“Frankly, I’m surprised Shippo survived your courtship. Knowing Sesshomaru, letting you go probably wasn’t easy.”

“The fox was worthy of her.”

Everyone turned to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Kagome figured he would be alone but the silver haired beauty on his arm and the young ones standing behind them told her differently. Apparently she had been wrong to think he had been alone all these years. But then again with looks like hers, there was no way any man could say no.

“Kagome this is Nanale,” Kagome pulled herself from her thoughts as Rin spoke. “Nanale this is Kagome.”

Kagome smiled and was about to reach her hand out but before she could even move, Nanale had pulled Kagome into a hug.

“I have heard so much about you. It’s nice to finally see you in person.” Nanale released Kagome from her embrace. “I look forward to getting to know you.”

**.     .     .     .**

Shortly after Sesshomaru arrived dinner was served. The young ones had a table to themselves but Shippos son and youngest daughter wanted to sit with Kagome. They begged to sit with the adults but Shippo kept telling them no. They had nearly given up when Kagome had stepped in and said she would be sitting with them.

“The adults table is no fun anyway.”

Rido and Rima smiled from ear to ear and dragged her to their side of the dining room. She sat with the young ones all night, even after dinner, and got to know each of them. She learned that Rido was only five years away from being a mature male. We was still small but in the next few years he was going to grow to his full height.

Miya and Miyu, Ayames twins, were a complete surprise. Twins were rare for wolf demons. If twins were conceived one would die. Either before birth, during birth or after birth. Sometimes even both twins died. There had apparently been one set of twins that both lived after birth. But the weaker of the two died after ten years of life. Miya and Miyu were miracles.

Ichiru, Sesshomarus youngest, was the youngest of all the young ones but he didn’t act like it. He acted so much like his father it was ridiculous. But his eyes were nowhere near as cold as Sesshomaru's. His eyes were bright and kind, just like his mothers. And when he smiled, she wondered if he was Sesshomaru's boy at all.

“Alright hellions! I’m stealing Kagome back.”

“Aww! But Lord Koga!” Rima whined.

“We didn’t steal her!” Miya and Miyu said at the same time.

“She sat with us willingly.” Rido said.

Ichiru didn’t say a word. He just stared Koga down. Kagome didn’t think anyone could out death glare Sesshomaru but yet again she was proven wrong today.

“I’m not going to disappear. I promise you will see me again.”

After that it didn’t take long for them to let her go. And shortly after she joined Koga with the others, the young ones started yawning.

“I hate to kick you all out of my house but it would seem that the young ones need sleep.” Rin said as she got up from the table.

Sesshomaru gathered up Ichiru and Nanale hugged Kagome. After making dinner plans for next weekend at their home, Sesshomaru lead his family out the door. Yuri and Senri picked up the twins and followed Ayame and Kaien out the door.

Kagome hugged Rin and grabbed her iPod off the kitchen counter. Ruka said goodnight to everyone as she gathered Rido and Rima and took them to bed. Shippo followed Kagome to the front door where Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were waiting.

“See you next weekend Kagome.” Shippo said as he hugged her goodbye.

“See you next weekend Shippo.”

**.     .     .     .**

Once they had gotten back to Kogas place, everyone headed to bed. Koga could tell Kagome was exhausted from the day since she didn’t sleep at all the night before. And if he were being truthful, he felt the same way.

“I promise I won’t tease you this time. And I promise I won’t storm out of your room again.”

Koga chuckled and opened his bedroom door. “Good. I actually want to sleep tonight and there is no way in hell that I am sleeping without my woman next to me.”

They both quickly got ready for bed and snuggled up to one another.

“Good night Koga.”

“Sleep well, Kagome.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have made this chapter a little different to the one posted on fanfic.net. I really wanted to spice it up a little because I could. I hope you enjoy!

It had now been one year that Koga and the others had been back in her life. And things couldn’t be better. Kagome and Koga had gotten to know each other better, she got to build a bond with the young ones, became fast friends with Ayame and Nanale and her friends from school kept her relationship with Koga a secret.

After that first weekend she spent with him she had asked her friends not to say anything about him to anyone. She didn’t want to get him into any trouble. And to her amazement, the three of them were completely on her side. They even joined in on girl’s day with Rin, Ayame and Nanale every now and then.

Koga had even found her a tutor. Well it was more like tutors. When Koga wasn’t helping her with homework, Sesshomaru or Shippo were. Her grades were even better than they had been before her trips to the Feudal Era.

Koga come to the shrine every day for dinner if he wasn’t busy. And every weekend she would stay with him. And this weekend she wanted to celebrate with him, alone. She had made plans for that weekend.

She knew she was going to need help to make sure that Koga was all hers. So she had made her plans known to Rin one day when she had picked Kagome up after school. Rin had smiled from ear to ear and made sure that Ayame and Nanale were in on the plan as well.

The three of them were going to make sure that everyone else had something to occupy them during the weekend so that Kagome would have Koga all to herself.

When Friday finally arrived, Ayame picked Kagome up after school and dropped her off at Kogas.

“Don’t worry. Everything will go according to plan. Promise.”

“Thanks Ayame. I owe you and the girl’s big time.”

Kagome grabbed her bags out of the car and hurried inside. She knew Koga was at work at the moment, overseeing a big project his construction company had taken on, but knowing Koga as well as she did, she knew he would be home in no time.

Once in his room she quickly set her backpack down next to the dresser she used when she slept over and put her bag on top of it. She unzipped the bag and opened an empty drawer. She smiled as she put the lacey garments into the drawer. She couldn’t wait to see his face. He was going to love the lace she had on now.

After closing the drawer she grabbed her backpack and pulled out her homework. Might as well make it look like she wasn’t up to something.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga looked at his phone for probably the hundredth time. It had now been an hour since Kagome got out of school. He knew she was at his estate waiting for him and he would be damned if he would make her wait any longer. This meeting was taking too damn long. It should have been over before Kagome left the school. But no. His new clients were being pricks.

He shouldn’t have taken on this project. He didn’t normally take on easy projects like this. The rich fuckers could easily find another company to build their beach resort. But if it meant he would get to spend more time with his women, then by God he would do anything. His patience however was wearing thin.

And by the looks of it, he wasn’t the only one. Shippo was just as annoyed but was hiding it much better then Koga. Shippo was paying attention to everything the clients were saying. Even writing down their ideas and even crossing off some ideas that he had come up with himself. But knowing Shippo as much as Koga did, Shippos idea would be put into the final project. And the resort would look a hell of a lot better.

Koga looked down at his phone again and let out a slight sigh. The humans in the room didn’t notice but Shippo did. And thank whatever God above for that.

“I hate to interrupt gentlemen but Mr. Tanaka has some other business to attend to. I will be happy to sit in for him and finish this meeting.”

“But of course! Please don’t let us keep you Mr. Tanaka.”

“Well then, Mr. Ishida, I leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Tosen.”

Koga shook hands with his client and left the conference room. Once the door shut behind him, he practically sprinted all the way to his office and grabbed his keys. When he was in the elevator and on his way to the parking garage he texted Kagome.

**Hey beautiful! On my way out of the office. See you soon:)**

His phone dinged with her reply when he got to his car.

**That took longer than I thought. See you soon:)**

Koga was grinning like an idiot. It had been a year now since Kagome had come back into his life. And today he wanted to celebrate. Little did she know that he had convinced all the males of the tribe to make sure everyone was gone for the entire weekend. He even asked Shippo, Sesshomaru and Kaien to keep their women distracted so that he could have Kagome all to himself. And he was finally going to take the leap.

His relationship with Kagome had been great. In fact there was only one thing he could complain about. He had kept his hands to himself this entire year. He had trained in his free time so that he could control his beast. He was tired of waiting. He was going to have her beneath him tonight. And his beast was going to stay out of it, for now.

When Koga pulled up to his estate he started grinning like a fool. The entire tribe was gone. No one was inside except for the woman who held his heart.

He quickly parked his car and made his way up the stairs. He quietly opened his bedroom door just enough to see inside. And sure enough, Kagome was sitting on his bed reading a book.

“I know you’re there silly. I can feel your aura.”

“Damn.” Koga opened the door and leaned against it. “I am never going to be able to sneak up on you, am I?”

**.     .     .     .**

“Only if you are really trying to hide yourself.” Kagome put a bookmark in her book and laid it on the bedside table. “That watch may hide you from everyone else but it won’t hide you from me.”

“Right.” Koga shut his door and made his way to his closet. “Sometimes I forget just how powerful you are. Though those two months before we showed up you wouldn’t have sensed a thing.”

“I was too upset to pay attention to anything really.”

As Koga began to take off his suit jacket he could feel Kagome’s eyes on him. He unbuttoned his shirt a little before turning around and smirking.

“Enjoying the view my love?”

Kagome bit her bottom lip as he began to unbutton then remove his shirt.

“How about now?”

Kagome grinned mischievously and shed her own shirt. Koga let out a growl. She was wearing lingerie. Black lacy lingerie.

“How about you. Are you enjoying the view?”

He stared at her for a few more seconds before grabbing her ankle and pulling her down till she was laying on her back. And before she could say a word his lips had captured hers in a passion filled kiss.

This kiss was nothing like the ones before it. They had kissed many times before and even had a few make out sessions, but this kiss was filled with want and desire. Kagome could feel the desire he had been holding back. Her entire body felt like it was on fire and he hadn’t even touched her yet. Her head was swimming, her thoughts a jumbled mess. If he could do this with just a kiss, she wondered what he could do with his hands.

Before long she had to pull away for air but that didn’t stop him. Koga took it as an invitation to move his lips to her neck. She had completely forgotten her plan until she felt him drag his fangs along her neck where it met her shoulder. She would be damned if he pulled away now.

She placed her hand on his chest. She recalled the scroll she had read in the store house and focused her power to her hand.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga felt his chest get warmer and then felt a pulse go through his entire body. She wasn’t trying to hurt him so he was going to ignore it, figuring she was trying to protect him in case she lost control. But his beast was being too silent and too still. His beast had been fighting him this whole year. He never shut up and he was never still. He had trained to control his inner self so that he could have her without marking her but this was not that. This was entirely her doing.

As much as he hated doing it, the taste of her skin was just so irresistible, he pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

“What did you just do?”

“Don’t be mad. You haven’t touched me because you didn’t want your beast to mark me. So I sealed him so that he won’t be able to do anything. This is probably going to piss him off and when the day he can mark me arrives, I might rue this day but I want to be with you. So I’m making sure of that.”

“He won’t bother us? Won’t try to take over at all?”

“He won’t be able to do a thing.”

Koga smirked. “Good.”

He lifted himself off of Kagome enough to pull her skirt off. He let out another growl as black lacy see through panties were in his view. His woman was definitely a little minx.

“As much as I like seeing you in this, if you don’t want it in pieces I suggest you remove it.”

Kagome grinned seductively before sitting up onto her knees. She looped two fingers from each hand into the front belt loops of Koga’s pants and moved herself closer to him. When they were nose to nose, she looked him in the eyes and undid his zipper. Without breaking eye contact she slide his pants from his hips and let them hit the floor.

Kagome wanted to look away but his eyes were holding her in place. This wasn’t the first time she had seen him nearly naked but for some reason she just couldn’t hit herself to move. She could hear her heart beat thumping in her ears and her breaths had become labored.

_‘Hell of a time to let nerves get to you Kagome!’_ She thought to herself.

Kagome was trying to fight back her nervousness but she wasn’t having any luck. She had had no trouble planning this night and no trouble going with Ayame to buy the lingerie. Now here she was, basically naked, and she couldn’t do a damn thing!

Koga smirked at her before placing his hands on her hips. He slowly leaned in and placed his lips against hers. His kisses were slow and soft at first, but when her nerves had subsided the passion and desire that had fueled her before returned. His hands didn’t take long to find the clasp on the back of the lacy top. He was careful with his claws, not wanting to rip the garment, when he pulled it up and over her head.

Kagome’s seductive grin was back in place when she saw the look on his face. He looked as if he were going to drool at any moment.

“My God you’re beautiful.” Koga said breathlessly before pulling Kagome back into his arms.

Before Kagome could capture his lips again, Koga had lifted her off the bed. She let out a squeak thinking he was going to throw her on to the bed. But instead he walked over to her side and simply plopped her back down onto his mattress. Kagome bounced a couple times and was going to reprimand him for it but before she could reach out and smack him, he had moved back to the foot of the bed.

Koga had placed both hands on the bed, his fingers spread, and was leaning down. At that moment Kagome realized that she was staring into the face of a predator, his eyes watching her as if she were prey. She knew it should have scared her. Koga was a demon after all. Even with his beast sealed he was more animal then man. But looking into his eyes, seeing him act like a wolf for the first time, it excited her to no end.

Kagome felt a chill go up her spine when Koga let out a growl. It wasn’t a threatening growl or one made to intimidate her. It was one made out of pleasure to her reactions. A smirk lifted the corners of his lips before he lowered himself a little more. And before Kagome could blink he pounced on her, pushing her down onto her back.

Koga wasted no time stripping her down to nothing, leaving her bare to his eyes. He tilted his head to side, running the tip of his tongue across one of his fangs. He then placed his elbows on either side of her head, using them to keep his weight off her.

“Don’t worry Kagome.” Koga whispered on her neck. “I will take this slow. And I will be gentle.”

**.     .     .     .**

_Kagome was sitting in a clearing watching the clouds. Every now and then one of the young ones would point to one. She would smile as they described what the cloud looked like to them. It didn’t take them long to get bored though. So they all got up and ran around chasing butterflies in the flowers._

_Kagome laughed when Rido and Ichiru ended up in a pile. They had tried to pounce on the same butterfly but instead of catching it they ended up on the ground, Rido flat on his face and Ichiru on top._

_After watching the children for a while a figure walked out of the tree line to Kagome’s left. Kagome figured it was Koga and didn’t look over. But when the figure sat down all Kagome could see out of her peripheral was silver and red._

_She turned to face the person next to her and her eyes went wide. Sitting next to her was none other than Inuyasha._

_“Be careful Kagome. Enemies lurk in the shadows.”_

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome snapped her eyes open and sat up. Her heart was pounding and she was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Inuyasha hadn’t invaded her dreams like that before. She had dreamt of her friends many times but this was different.

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She was not going to let anyone spoil the time she had had with Koga. She would be damned if she let Inuyasha fill her mind.

She looked over to see that Koga had already gotten up. So she calmed herself, put on a pair of pajama shorts and one of his shirts and made her way downstairs. When she looked into the kitchen, Koga was standing in front of the stove making them breakfast just like he had the morning before.

“Careful now Koga. You keep cooking for me and I will never leave.”

Koga smirked. “I’m sure your mother would be completely ok with that. Since we are going over there later let’s ask.”

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around Koga’s midsection. “You’re really funny.”

Koga turned and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “I’m hilarious and you know it.”

Before Kagome could say another word the front door was opened. Koga let out a groan as the five males, who were supposed to be elsewhere, came into the kitchen followed by the females.

“Geez you two ever heard of showers.” Ginta said with a wide smirk on his face.

Hakkaku chuckled. “What did you two do? Christen the whole house?”

Kagome had prepared herself for their teasing. In fact Koga had warned her about it and told her not to be surprised. She also knew that Koga was going to threaten to pummel them. But she knew exactly what would shut them up.

“You really don’t want the answer to that. I would go into detail but I’m pretty sure you don’t want those images in your mind.”

The two wolves stared at her in shock as everyone else expect Sesshomaru, who just wore a smirk, started laughing uncontrollably. Kagome smirked as wide as she could while everyone calmed down. When everyone caught their breath and whipped the tears from their eyes, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and turned her attention to the females.

“You three,” Kagome said as she pointed a finger at them. “Promised to keep them away. The deal was to meet at the shrine later. What gives?”

Shippo raised an eyebrow. “Wait a second. You asked them to make sure you two were left alone?”

“Yes and obviously it worked till about a few seconds ago when you all walked through the door.”

“Koga asked us the same thing.” Kaien said.

Kagome turned to look at Koga. “So you had the same plan huh?”

“Great minds must think alike.”

**.     .     .     .**

After breakfast Shippo had shown Koga the plans for the Ishida project. It was a mess. The guy was asking for way more than the land he had could hold and had completely trashed **all** of Shippos ideas. He wanted each condo to look different and the color scheme he wanted for each one was hideous! All of the other resorts that Shippo had brought to life where all simple but elegant. And Shippo had always made sure that there was extra land to build on just in case. But this guy was the complete opposite. What the guy was asking for was just completely ridiculous.

“And I should also mention that he paid seventy five percent of the payment up front.”

“Are you serious?” Koga asked.

“Completely. So I figured I would deal with this guy. Try to make his plans work. And if the resort fails, it’s his problem.”

“Then I leave this project in your hands. If you have any issues just let me know and maybe I can help.”

Suddenly the door to Koga’s study opened. Kagome leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. If Shippo hadn’t been sitting in front of Koga he would have pulled Kagome into the study and bent her over his desk. It was at that moment that he told himself that the next weekend couldn’t come soon enough.

“You two have been in here all day. It’s time to head to the shrine.”

Koga let out a sigh and followed Shippo out of the door. Koga then lead the way down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them. They quickly went out the front door and to the driveway where two black Tahoes and Koga’s charger were parked. Koga and Kagome got in the charger, the females got in the SUV behind them and the males got in the other.

On the drive to the shrine, Koga suddenly had a strange feeling. The closer they got the worse the feeling got. He didn’t want to worry Kagome, since he was being a fool, so he kept a calm face. But when they arrived at the shrine and everyone was in the driveway, which he made sure was among the remodeling, the feeling became dread. And when he got out of the car, he realized he wasn’t the only one. The other males felt it too. Koga now knew that he wasn’t a fool.

Without alerting the females they quickly scanned the area with their eyes but found nothing. It didn’t seem like they were being watched either. Koga mouthed ‘be on the lookout’ and they all followed Kagome in the direction of the house, keeping their eyes peeled for anything or anyone out of place.

When the first shrine buildings came into view, all the demons went into high alert. The store house was completely destroyed, the artifacts and silly things that Kagome’s Grandpa had collected all broken and scattered. A few limbs from the sacred tree had been broken, one still hanging on the tree and two others used to reduce the store house to nothing. The well house looked like a bomb had gone off near it, one wall completely blown off it from the inside.

But what terrified Koga the most was the house. It was still in one piece except for the giant hole in the side. All the windows were broken and the front door was ripped off. The lights were off and he couldn’t hear any movement from inside.

_‘Please don’t be dead!’_

**.     .     .     .**

The shrine was in complete ruin. Everything that Koga and the tribe had done to remodel everything was for nothing. The only things left standing were the tree, the well house, the building that housed her books and stereo and the house. Fear crept in as she thought of what she might find. But no matter how much she told herself not to go in, she had to know.

Before she knew it she was sprinting to the front door. Or the place where the front door use to be. The door was now laying on the ground outside, half the frame still attached to the house. And even though her friends and the man she loved told her not to go in she did anyway. They were her family, if anyone was going to find them dead then it was going to be her.

She made her way into the living room and found nothing but chaos. The TV had been busted and thrown in the floor, the couch cushions had been ripped open and the stuffing was everywhere, a few dining table chairs had been ripped apart and thrown about. No blood, no bodies.

Kagome moved on to the kitchen, which was in no better shape. The sink had been ripped out and water was everywhere, the fridge was now on its side with one door hanging open, the table and the rest of the chairs were in splinters, some cabinets were laying in the floor and on the counters. Again no blood, no bodies.

Kagome searched the entire first floor and found nothing but a disaster. Her grandpa, mom and Soto were nowhere to be found. Panic was starting to set in. What if whoever had done this had taken them? What if they were being tortured? What if they were eaten?

Kagome stood in front of the stairs and tried to calm down. She couldn’t let herself panic. She had to think positively. Maybe they weren’t even home when this happened. Sota did have soccer practice after all.

“I don’t smell blood. Maybe they weren’t home?” Shippo said.

“They were home. If they had left, their scents wouldn’t be very strong.” Sesshomaru supplied.

“Fuck it! I’m doing something stupid.” Kagome said before she turned to look up the stairs. “Grandpa! Mom! Sota!”

Kagome held her breath. If the fucker who did this was still here, then he or she would face her wrath. But if her family was hiding somewhere, then maybe they would know it was safe.

And sure enough they all heard a noise. It didn’t take long for them to hear footsteps coming toward the stairs. Kagome grabbed the railing on both sides and let her holy power come to the surface. The demon who had done this would pay for it. When a hand grabbed the upstairs railing, Kagome was prepared to bolt up them.

But when Sota poked his head around the corner Kagome went from completely hostile to calm and relieved.

“Sota! Are you ok?”

Said boy dashed down the steps and right into his sister’s arms.

“Kagome! You have no idea how glad we are to see you!”

Sota was soon followed by their grandpa and mom. When they were all in Kagomes sight, she let out the breath she had been holding.

“Oh thank goodness! We were worried that you had run into that man!” Mrs. Higurashi said.

“I have never been so scared in my life!” Sota said.

Kagome held her brother out at arms length. “What happened? Tell me everything.”

“Well I had this feeling. Like something bad was coming. So I called Mom and Grandpa upstairs. As soon as they got to the top step, it sounded like someone was trying to pull the whole wall down!”

“I rushed everyone into my room and we hid in the closet.” Grandpa said.

“We could hear everything! It sounded like he was tearing the walls down!” Sota exclaimed.

“He even came upstairs.” Mrs. Higurashi said fearfully.

Sota nodded “He walked right in front of the closet! But it was like he couldn’t see it. He looked right at us Kagome!”

“He looked right at you and didn’t see you?” Kagome asked.

“It was more like the closet didn’t exist. After he looked at us he walked right out. We heard him destroy stuff around the shrine and when we didn’t hear anything we figured he left. But Grandpa told us to stay till you got here.”

Kagome smiled. “Good. I’m glad you’re all safe.”

“Something must have protected you.” Shippo said.

“Do you have any kind of relic or artifact that could do that?” Koga asked.

“If I did, it was in the store house.” Grandpa replied.

“But something was there protecting us! I saw it when we all got out.”

“What was it Sota?” Sesshomaru asked.

“Something wrapped in red cloth.”

Kagome’s eyes went wide. “Show me Sota.”

Sota lead everyone back upstairs and into Grandpa’s room. Sota slide open the door to his left and pointed to the red cloth in the corner. Kagome reached in and grabbed it and immediately felt a pulse go through her. She had felt this power before.

She pulled the red clothed object out of the closet and into the light. She carefully looked at the red cloth, trying to see what it was. She turned the object to the side slightly and saw black stitching. She had seen this red cloth somewhere before. She felt another pulse go through her. And when she finally remembered where she had felt the power and seen the cloth she let out a gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how I did!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgodess12 called me a tease so I decided that I would go ahead and post the next chapter. I hope this makes you feel better hun lol!

Kagome was staring at the red clothed object in her hand with wide eyes. She knew exactly what she was holding. She had never asked about him. Had figured he died long ago. But this brought up so many questions. What had happened to him? When did he die? And most importantly, where was he buried?

Kagome could feel everyone’s eyes on her. She probably looked like a fool, just sitting in the floor and staring at the object in her hand.

“I know what protected you. Well, it’s more of a who then a what.”

“What do you mean sis?” Sota asked, a confused look on his face.

Kagome unraveled the top of the cloth. When she had removed the cloth from what it held she revealed to Sota a sword she never thought she would see again, along with a beaded necklace she knew quite well. The cloth was Inuyasha’s robe of the fire rat. And the sword was none other than Tessaiga.

“We have seen those beads before. Where have we seen them?” Mrs. Higurashi said.

Kagome smiled and let out a light chuckle. “I always knew he was a stubborn dog.”

“Wait! That’s Inuyasha’s sword! Inuyasha protected us!” Sota exclaimed.

Kagome tightened her grip. She hadn’t thought about Inuyasha until this morning. She was the first friend he had ever had and she had forgotten him. She had forgotten all about him yet he still protected her family when she couldn’t. There was an enemy lurking in the shadows.

_‘Is this why you visited my dream?’_

Thinking back to her dream, she remembered him saying to be careful. Was it the man who had trashed the shrine? Better yet, who on earth had the balls to come after her family?

“That’s Tessaiga all right. But what is it doing here?” Shippo said.

“We can talk about it when we get back to my estate. Kagome you and your family are no longer safe here. I have already contacted a few members of the tribe to come and dig through everything and get this place cleaned up. Pack up all your clothes, your all coming to live with me till this demon is found.”

Kagome nodded and stood from the floor. When she reached her hand to Sota, she noticed that his eyes weren’t moving from the sword in her hand. As much as she wanted to keep her friend close she had no right. She had forgotten him and even though Tessaiga had recognized her, she couldn’t keep it.

“Here Sota.” Kagome said, as she handed the sword to Sota. “Your hero protected you. It’s only right that he keep protecting you.”

Sota smiled from ear to ear as he took hold of Tessaiga. He then unwrapped the robe of the fire rat off it completely and used it to tie Tessaiga to his back.

“Come on Inuyasha! Let’s go pack my stuff!”

“Don’t trip over the sword little brother!”

“I won’t, promise!”

When Sota was in his room Kagome looked at all the demons standing in the hallway. When her eyes landed on Sesshomaru and Shippo she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I haven’t asked about him. Haven’t even thought about him in a year. Teh! Some friend I am.” She made her way out of her grandpa’s room until she was standing in front of the two demons she was addressing. “When we get to Koga’s estate, I have some questions to ask about him.”

“Whatever you want to know, we will tell you the best we can.” Shippo said.

**.     .     .     .**

After Kagome’s family was settled at the estate they all sat in the kitchen. Kagome and her family were sitting at the table with the females, Shippo and Sesshomaru were leaned up against the wall near the table, Ginta and Hakkaku were leaning on either side of the doorway into the kitchen and Koga was leaning against the kitchen island. Everyone was quite, waiting for Kagome to ask about the mutt. And Koga would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt.

Kagome had made it very clear that Inuyasha was just a friend. But she had had feelings for him once upon a time. Koga didn’t mind at all that she hadn’t asked about dog boy. It meant that she had been thinking of him. But by the look on her face at the moment, he should have sat her down long ago so that they could have this conversation.

Koga turned his attention to Sota. He had untied Tessaiga from his back and had it laying in his lap along with the robe and the beads were still around the hilt. Koga had no idea what the kid had seen in that mutt face! Inuyasha was nothing more than a stupid puppy. A stupid puppy that he had somehow befriended.

In the end Koga had become good friends with dog breath. Their insults had no longer held malice. They were just nicknames they used. And if he had to admit it, he missed the mutt. He even missed the monk and demon slayer.

“Ok. First off I want to know what happened to Inuyasha after I disappeared.”

Shippo let out a sigh before ungluing himself from the wall and sitting in the chair across from Kagome. He thought of his words carefully before he looked her in the eye.

“After you left Inuyasha stayed in the village. From time to time he would go out with Miroku and Sango to other villages to slay rouge demons. He and Koga had even become friends I think. He was happy as far as we knew.”

Kagome nodded. “When did he die?”

Shippo looked down at his hands, trying to gather his words. Koga knew it was still painful for the fox to talk about.

“I don’t know Kagome.”

“What do you mean?” Sota asked, his full attention now on Shippo.

“You see, about ten years after you left Inuyasha disappeared too. He didn’t say anything to anyone. He just up and left. He even took Sango and Miroku with him. After they had been gone for a week, I went and asked Koga if he had seen them.” Shippo said.

“And of course I hadn’t seen or heard from them.”

Kagome turned her eyes over to Koga.

“We looked for them. I’m sorry my love but we couldn’t find them. We have no idea where they went, when they died or even where they are buried. We haven’t seen Tessaiga in years. We don’t know if he was buried with it or not.”

Kagome looked down at the table and let out a shaky breath. “Why would they do that? It makes no sense. We were the only family they had. Why would they,” Kagome put her elbows on the table and fisted her hands in her hair. “Why would they do that?”

Mrs. Higurashi laid a hand on Kagome’s arm. “They had to have a good reason dear. From what you have told me about them they don’t seem like the type of people to run off without telling someone unless there was a reason.”

Kagome released her grip on her hair and let her head slide down her arms till her head laid against the table. Everyone became quite again until Sota looked back down to his lap, his fingers twirling one of the beads from Inuyasha’s necklace.

“Inuyasha was always protecting people. Maybe it was a life or death thing that they couldn’t talk about. Or maybe some rouge demons were after them. Whatever their reason was, it made sense to them”

Kagome looked over at Soto, a small smile on her face. “When did you get so wise?”

Sota let out a small laugh. “I would say I got it from Grandpa but he talks a lot of nonsense.”

Kagome giggled. “That’s true. So it must come from Mom.”

“I will have you know that all of my stories are true!”

“Sure they are Grandpa.” Sota said.

“Be nice to your grandpa children.”

“Yes Mom.” Kagome and Sota said in unison.

**.     .     .     .**

The next day Kagome stayed at the estate instead of going to school. She decided her time would be best spent helping sort through what was left of the shrine and their home, which wasn’t much. All the rooms had been completely untouched other than the broken windows so all the furniture and everyone’s belongings they had left behind had been put in storage on Koga’s property. He had a few buildings they rarely used so he decided that one could be used to store everything left from the shrine.

The shrine building that Kagome used as her second room had been the only one mostly unscathed thanks to Koga. He had put charms up on the walls during the remodel. The charms put a barrier around the building to keep the sound in and thanks to that barrier, Kagome’s stereo and books had all been in one piece. They were now in a room Koga had given her as her study.

Everything in the store house, on the other hand, was nearly gone. Almost all of the “priceless artifacts” were gone, only one or two survived. The old books and scrolls were down by half, most of them being torn all over the shrine. And it was driving her grandpa to tears.

“This isn’t even nearly half of what we had. Nothing we lost in the store house can be replaced.”

“It will be ok Grandpa. It’s not the end of the world. Oh and we have one more scroll than you thought.” Kagome said as she handed the scroll she had taken from the store house to her grandpa.

“Where did you find it?”

“I needed it for something.” Kagome said quickly.

“What on earth would you need this for?” Grandpa said as he slowly tried to open it.

But before he could get a glimpse of what it said Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answer too Father.”

Grandpa looked up at his daughter in law and then to his granddaughter. “Oh! Well then, I will just add this to the box with the others.”

As Grandpa walked off Kagome looked at her mom and mouthed ‘thank you’ before turning back to the boxes she had been about to go through. When she opened it she let out a squeal, which made all the demons in the room cover their ears.

“I forgot how loud you can be.” Koga said as he looked over his shoulder at her.

“Sorry love. I just got really excited when I saw this!”

Kagome pulled a photo album out of the box to show off. It looked like just an ordinary album but Kagome knew better. This album she had put together herself.

“Is that the album you put all the photos you took of your time in the Feudal Era in?”

“Looks like all the albums are in this box Mom. But I’m really glad this one survived!”

Kagome flipped open the cover and couldn’t help the smile that stretched across her face. The first few photos were of Inuyasha, all of them she had taken without his knowledge of course. The last ones on the front page were of the sky, the clear day and the starry night. When she flipped to the next page everyone, including Sesshomaru, had gathered around her to take a look.

“Was I really that small?” Shippo asked.

“Don’t say it like that. You were absolutely adorable.” Kagome reprimanded.

Rin giggled. “I agree.”

Looking at the photos before her brought back so many memories. She had taken photos of Sango slapping Miroku for his wandering hand, Inuyasha after a battle, Shippo laying in the grass coloring with a lollipop in his mouth, Sango and her enjoying the sunset. She even had photos of Sesshomaru and Rin and even Koga with Ginta and Hakkaku and even some of her and Koga.

But the photo that made her tear up the most was the last one. She had gathered everyone up after they had caught their breath after the battle with Naraku and snapped a victory photo. It wasn’t long after that when she returned home for a final goodbye before she made her wish and then was dragged back to the Modern Era.

“I remember that one.” Koga said.

“It was after we defeated Naraku.” Sesshomaru said.

“Yeah! Sis gathered us all up so she could have a photo of all of us for her mom!” Ginta exclaimed.

“Look at us! We were so young!” Hakkaku said.

Everyone but Kagome laughed.

“You all still look the same!” Shippo said. “Rin and I, on the other hand, have changed quite a bit.”

Kagome smiled sadly at the photo. She missed Sango so much. Sango had become her sister and now knowing she could never visit where her sister was buried was heart wrenching. She only hoped that she was beside Miroku wherever she was.

**.     .     .     .**

As the sun started to set, three dark figures watched from the trees as Kagome sat on the back porch staring at the photo album in her lap. Koga was sitting next to her, his arm across her shoulders and his nose in her hair. One of the figures let out a sigh as they watched more and more tears slide down her face.

When it became dark out and the moon was high in the sky Koga carried Kagome inside. The three figures turned away from the house and made their way to the car they had hidden a few miles down the road. The ride away from Koga’s estate was quite for about an hour until the smallest of the three couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are we doing? This is ridiculous! Let’s go back and knock on the door. I can’t take this anymore!”

A hand from the driver reached over to take the hand of the passenger. The driver squeezed the hand of the passenger for comfort. Brown eyes looked over and into dark blue ones.

“You have to be patient my love.”

The passenger turned to the back seat where a pair of golden eyes were looking just as impatient.

“It won’t be long now.”

“But if we wait…”

“I know. But you know why we have to wait. I don’t like it just as much as you. Koga has her for now. But the second that bastard shows his true face, we will be there to back them up. We have to be. You just have to trust me.”

The passenger looked ahead at the road and let out a sigh. “I have trusted you for five hundred years. I’m not about to stop.”

“Good. Let’s stick to the plan.”

The driver and passenger nodded. It wasn’t too much longer till they reach the barrier and where driving down the hidden driveway and were pulling up to the house they shared. A silver haired women was waiting on the porch for them, her blue eyes filled with worry. When the car was parked the golden eyed figure quickly got out of the car and met the woman at the steps.

“Is she alright? Please tell me no one was hurt.”

“It’s all right. Koga has them all at his estate. Tessaiga protected her family just like I said it would.”

The women let out the breath she had been holding. “Oh thank the heavens! I couldn’t imagine what she would have done had anything happened to her family.”

“Kagome would have tracked down the asshole and torn him apart.” The brown eyed figure said.

“Of that I have no doubt.” The driver said as he made his way to the front door. “It’s late. We all need sleep.”

He held the door open until everyone was inside. Once inside the house he locked the door behind him, the charm hanging on the knob glowing and creating a barrier.

“I can’t wait till this is over. I’m dying to meet Kagome!” The silver haired women said.

The golden eyed figure looked out the back door window, his silver hair shining in the moonlight. “I will gladly introduce you to her if she doesn’t kill me first.”

“If anyone is going to kill you, Shippo will be first in line.”

“You have a point monk. But I’m not the only one he wants to kill. You will probably be next.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome sat on the back porch staring at the only things she had to remember her friends by. Koga was beside her, his arm across her shoulders and his nose in her hair. He hadn’t said a word to her for hours. Just sat next to her, holding her. He knew as well as she did, she needed to grieve. Her tears fell silently down her face as she touched the faces of her long lost friends.

“Can we just sit here? Till it gets dark. I just don’t want to be around anyone else.”

“Anything for you love.”

She leaned into Koga, relishing in his comfort and his warmth. He was silent once again. Kagome smiled slightly. He knew how to comfort her without words. She guessed that was a wolf thing, using touch instead of words. She was definitely going to get used to it. It was one of the things she loved about him.

She looked away from the album and into the trees, not really focusing on anything. She had just realized how much she had fallen in love with the wolf beside her. He was the reason she breathed, the reason her heart beat. Being away from him was the most painful thing she had ever experienced. When they were together he didn’t even have to say a word for her to understand how he felt. All he had to do was hold her and she could feel it, his love, his devotion.

She laughed internally at herself. She had never told Koga she loved him. She had said she was his and that he was hers but I love you never came out of her lips. Not once.

_‘I’m already a bad friend. Might as well add bad woman to the list. Hell I might as well add bad granddaughter, bad daughter and bad sister to the list too!’_

Kagome let out a sigh as she looked back down at the album in her lap. Her mind was once again filled with thoughts of her friends so much that she didn’t notice it was dark till Koga closed the album and gathered her into his arms. He carried her inside and up the stairs to his room. He set her down and shut the door behind him. When he turned back around she hadn’t moved at all. She was just standing there, staring at the wall.

“Let’s get ready for bed love. You have school in the morning.”

Koga grabbed her hand and was about to pull her to her dresser when she just couldn’t take it. The second she knew, it had started to bubble and now the feeling was overflowing and bursting its way out of her mouth.

“I love you.”

Koga turned to her with wide eyes. Kagome knew he could tell she meant it. He had told her that he knew her emotions and how she felt just by looking into her eyes. So when blue met blue, she knew that he knew she was for real. But as she smiled at him she knew she had to say it again.

“I love you.”

Koga pulled her to his chest and captured her lips with his. When he pulled away he was smiling like an idiot.

“And I love you, Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed since the shrine was destroyed. Kagome’s family had started to feel at home at Koga’s estate after they had been there for two days. Kagome’s mom had told everyone to call her mom or by her name, Rei. Grandpa had told everyone that since they were family they could call him Grandpa. Koga had also started calling Sota brother. And it didn’t bother Kagome one bit.

She still wasn’t in a very good mood. She carried the photo album with her everywhere she went. She didn’t really go much of anywhere except school and then back to Koga’s but it was always with her. She never let it out of her sight. It was either in her backpack, in her lap or sitting on the table in front of her.

She was sure it was driving her loved ones insane but if it did they kept their mouths shut. All but Sota of course. He tried his best to ask her about it but no one let him to her knowledge. When she was staring at the pictures of her friends she spaced out. All the good times they had filling her mind.

But when it came to her studies, Koga made sure it wasn’t in her possession. But he never put it very far from her. He knew if she couldn’t see it then she would go nuts. Today it was sitting in her peripheral vision. It didn’t help her focus if she couldn’t look over and see it. Her grades had started to slip a little because of it, but now that they had figured out how to keep her somewhat calm she was doing her homework again.

“So, how come they didn’t know you were from the future? You took pictures of them. You had to have told them something right?” Sota asked.

Kagome was going to open her mouth to respond but Koga beat her to it.

“She always told us that her things came from her country. We figured she wasn’t really from Japan. Blew my mind when I got to hear the truth.”

Kagome looked back down at her math notes. She had a big test coming up in a few days. A small smile graced her lips for a second. She was remembering all the times she had to come back from the Feudal Era for a few days for tests. Inuyasha never wanted to let her leave so she would sit him a few times.

“How about we take a break? We can come back to your studies in an hour.” Shippo said.

Sota closed his book, set his pencil down and was out in the hall in no time. Kagome, however, put her elbow on the table, set her chin in her hand and stared at the wall. She didn’t even look down when Koga set the album in front of her. She knew her emotions were having an effect on everyone in the estate. She saw it in their eyes. But how could she not feel this way?

“Come on Kagome. You deserve a break.” Shippo said as he stood from the table.

And even though she was still staring at the wall Kagome could see the pity in his eyes out of her peripheral.

“Would you just stop.” Kagome said.

All eyes were on her. She didn’t move or say anything more.

“Kagome…”

“I said stop! I know alright. They have been gone a long time. I get that. Do you think I want to feel this way? Do you think I want to miss them this much? I don’t but I can’t help it! I see the way you all look at me. Even you!” Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. “You have pity in your eyes! I hate it!”

Shippo sat back down and tried to reach for her hand but she pulled it away.

“I don’t want your pity or your sympathy!”

“Kagome would you just…”

Kagome slammed her fist down on the table. It cracked under the pressure or her spiritual power around her hand. The three demons in the room knew they had to tread carefully.

“We have mourned them. We have had the chance to deal with them being gone.” Shippo said.

Koga carefully put his hand on her shoulder. “Take all the time you need love. They meant a lot to you. Mourn them. But don’t mourn by yourself.”

Kagome’s power slowly faded as her aura went from hostile to calm. Tears rolled down her face and unto the table.

“I just don’t understand why they would disappear like that.”

Koga motioned for Shippo and Sesshomaru to leave the room. As soon as they were out the door Koga gathered Kagome into his arms and brought her over to the pillows she had put in front of the fireplace. He sat down and placed her in his lap. He then grabbed her iPod and headphones that were sitting on a small table off to the side. He put one headphone in her ear and the other in his.

“What are you doing?” Kagome asked.

“You’ll see.”

Koga unlocked her iPod, clicked on her “Happy Playlist” and played one of her favorites. Lollipop Luxury by Jeffree Star.

“You don’t have to listen you know. I know you hate this song.”

“I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Even if it means listening to your silly music.”

Kagome smiled and cuddled into Kogas chest. She didn’t understand why he tortured himself. He didn’t like some of her music but there were times when he would put one of her headphones into his ear and listen anyway. And no matter what played he never stopped listening until she did.

Koga leaned his head down till he was close to her ear. Kagome couldn’t help but smile wide. She knew what he was doing.

“I know you want to suck me, what you waiting for?” Koga whispered in her ear along with the song.

Kagome couldn’t help but to let out the laugh that had been bubbling up.

**.     .     .     .**

Rei Higurashi was sitting at the table in the kitchen. She could hear Kagome laughing from upstairs. It had been weeks since she had heard that laugh. It seemed as though her daughter had fallen back into a dark hole. Rei had been worried after Tessaiga mysteriously showed up. Her worry grew and grew as the days went by. But hearing Kagome laugh was a relief. Kagome was mourning her friends yes, but Rei didn’t want Kagome to get lost again.

“That man deserves a medal. No one can make that girl laugh as easily as he can.” Grandpa said.

Sota nodded. “No kidding. She must really like him or something.”

“She loves him Sota. And he loves her.”

“How can you tell mom?”

Rei let out a light chuckle. “Mother’s intuition. I just know things.”

“He told you the story of how he fell in love with her, right?” Shippo asked.

“How he kidnapped her, claimed her as his women and then proclaimed his love from the top of a mountain? Yeah, he told us.” Sota answered.

“You don’t understand kid.” Chimed in Ginta.

Hakkaku nodded. “Wolves only fall in love once.”

Kaien chuckled. “Our beast imprints on the one who is to be our mate. We don’t really know when it happens at first. But that person eventually becomes our everything.”

“I thought I was in love with Koga once upon a time.” Ayame said. “But I realized that Koga had imprinted on Kagome. I didn’t understand it at first because I thought I had imprinted on him. But when I met Kaien, my entire world changed.”

Rei smiled from ear to ear. “I knew the moment he looked at Kagome the day we met him. I knew just by the way he looked at her that he loved her. Koga looks at Kagome the way your father looked at me. You will understand when you’re older Sota.”

Kagome’s laugh was heard once again and the entire estate felt lighter for the first time in weeks.

**.     .     .     .**

Over the next there weeks Kagome’s mood had improved. She was still a bit down but she wasn’t as sad as before. Koga felt like he could leave her be for a whole day without worry. So he went back to work. Of course he had just been out of the office but he hadn’t been paying attention to his phone or emails in a while. Kagome had told him two weeks ago that she was occupying too much of his time and that he needed to get his butt back into gear.

Today he was back at the office. Kagome had made sure to kick him out of his estate that morning before she went to school. He was definitely going to thank her for it. He had left the idiots in charge of the night clubs and the fox in charge of Tanaka Construction. And boy does he regret it now. He had a lot of orders for the night clubs to make, a karaoke machine that needed repaired, speakers that needed to be upgraded, songs to add to the DJ stations and a VIP room that needed a complete makeover. Shippo was the only one who had managed without him. He would have to thank Kagome for kicking him out this morning. He had a lot to do with little time to do it.

By the time his lunch break came around he was so on edge he couldn’t see straight. He was going to have to close one night club, Wolves Den, for a few months just for repairs. The VIP room had been completely destroyed and the worker who had been serving the assholes was threatening to quit. Luckily Koga had gotten her to calm down and assured her that she would never work with rowdy VIPs again. He gave her a few days off and told her to go to Wolves Revenge when she came back to work. The karaoke machine was completely shot. It would be weeks before he could get a new one. The only easy task was the speakers and the DJ stations. He was going to rip those morons a new one.

But before he could plan their punishment his phone dinged. A smile spread across his face when he saw Kagomes name. Unfortunately for him his day was going to get a lot longer.

**Took this pic this morning. Thought you might need it ;)**

He let out a groan. Kagome was wearing nothing but lace that didn’t hide anything at all. She might as well have been naked.

**You are going to pay for that**

Koga’s mind was no longer on his work and how much he still needed to do. His mind was now on getting his raven haired beauty beneath him, the taste of her skin. Hearing her scream in ecstasy. He was brought back to reality when his phone dinged again.

**Then it’s a good thing my family is staying with Shippo for a few days**

Koga let a wide smirk cross his face.

**Be ready for me when I get home**

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome giggled as she put her phone on her bedside table. She had been neglecting Kogas needs these past six weeks and she would be damned if she let another day go by. She had talked to her mother and the girls the night before. They had all agreed to give her and Koga a few days to themselves. They hadn’t been alone in what seemed like forever and they had all been eager to let them have the estate to themselves. Kagome was sure that a few wolves were still around, not wanting to leave her alone with the rouge demon still on the loose.

She checked the time. Koga wouldn’t be home for a while. She decided she might as well get caught up on her favorite shows. She grabbed her laptop and sat on the bed. She was about to turn on her laptop and get comfy when her aura spiked. It was only for a second and not enough to alert anyone of her presence. But it was enough for her to know that danger was approaching.

She set her laptop down and quietly made her way into the hall. No one was there. She carefully and quietly made her way down the stairs. Still she found nothing.

_‘Easy Kagome. No need to panic just yet.’_

She looked into the kitchen. Tessaiga was sitting on the table as usual but nothing was out of place. She looked in the smaller living room and found nothing. She went into the pups’ playroom and found nothing.

_‘The girls wouldn’t leave me without protection. Where are the guards?’_

Kagome was starting to panic. She knew that Koga had told his men that there needed to be guards on duty at all times just in case. So where the hell were they? Kagome swallowed her fear. There had to be a reason why they weren’t here.

_‘Maybe they are all outside. Yeah. That has to be it.’_

She let out a calming breath and turned back around to head to the stairs. But she would never make it to the stairs. When she was in front of the doorway that lead into the large living room where the tribe would congregate after a long day her aura flared again. She stood still for what felt like hours, everything seeming to move in slow motion. She finally summoned the courage to turn her head to look into the room. Her eyes widened by the sight.

Laying in the floor before her were the guards. All twenty of them. She couldn’t tell if they were all breathing but they had all been beaten badly. There was even blood on the floor beneath some of them. Kagome scanned the room but didn’t see the attacker. When she saw the coast was clear she took a few quick steps into the room before she stopped dead in her tracks. A cold chill crept its way down her spine.

“Lady Kagome! Run!” One of the bloody guards yelled.

But it was too late. Before Kagome could make a run for it her arm was grabbed and she was yanked into a hard chest. When she looked her assailant in the eyes she was immediately filled with dread. Staring her down were two red eyes she remembered all too well.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga was in the elevator on his way to the parking garage when he texted Kagome.

**On my way home. I hope you’re ready for me**

When the doors opened he nearly jogged to his car. Once inside his car he started the engine and checked his phone. Kagome usually replied fairly quickly but this time she hadn’t. Koga raised one of his brows and set his phone in one of the cup holders. She always replied to text messages. Even if she was reading she would always finish the sentence or paragraph she was on, mark her place and then reply. To not get a reply from her was odd. Very odd.

He backed out of his parking space and made his way out of the garage. Before pulling out into the street he looked at his phone once more. Nothing. He set it back in the cup holder and pulled out into traffic.

_‘This isn’t like her. I wonder what’s going on.’_

Kagome was known to drop everything for a friend but the times she had done that she had always let him know. He hadn’t heard from her since lunch. He taped his finger on the steering wheel.

_‘Maybe the guards know what she’s doing.’_

He clicked the call button on the steering wheel and dialed Ginta. It rang twice before he picked up.

“What’s up boss? Something wrong?”

“Who did you assign to guard duty? Kagome didn’t answer my text.”

Ginta was quiet for a moment too long. He was now worried too.

“Hakkaku just tried to call one of them but he didn’t get an answer.”

Koga’s hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Kaien just called Shippo. No one has heard from her since this morning.”

Koga bit into his cheek.

“We are all on our way there now.”

The call was disconnected for a second before Koga tried to call Kagome. He was sent straight to voicemail.

“Damn it!”

Koga tried again and again to no avail. His beast making his way to the surface. This wasn’t like her at all. She never turned off her phone and she most certainly didn’t let it die. Something was definitely wrong.

Luckily traffic was on his side. The lights didn’t turn red till he was through them and hardly anyone was driving today. He made it to his estate in record time, everyone else right behind him. He quickly parked his car but didn’t bother turning the key. He was the first one at the door followed by Rei. He had barley opened the door before the smell of blood was in his nose. He swung the door open so quick he was sure there was going to be a hole in the wall but he didn’t care.

“Keep Kagome’s family in the kitchen ladies. We will take a look around.”

The females lead the Higurashis into the kitchen and the males went on high alert. The smell of blood was thick in the air. And whoever was behind this was going to find out that you never mess with a demon Lord.

**_‘Find Kagome.’_ **

Koga followed the scent of blood to the big living room where all his guards laid on the floor. They were all beaten badly. Three of them were clinging to life and three others were lying dead in their own blood.

“Rin you need to get in here!” Shippo called.

She wasted no time. She was in the room within seconds. Koga thanked whatever God was above for Rins priestess training.

**_‘Kagome’s not here.’_ **

Koga tightened his fists into balls and turned away from his injured brothers. He searched the entire lower floor for her and found nothing. Panic was starting to set in and his eyes had begun to bleed red. He quickly made his way upstairs and to his room but again found no trace of her. He looked in every room he could think that she would use as a hiding place and found nothing. When he was back downstairs more of the tribe had shown up along with paramedics that worked for Rin to help take the injured to the hospital demons used.

He was livid. Someone had dared to come into his home, kill three of his brethren and steal his woman.

“Koga.” He turned his head to look at Ginta. “All of the wounded and the three dead have been moved. But the most injured of the guards refuses to leave before speaking to you.”

Koga looked back at the floor in front of him before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again the red had mostly dissipated, only a ring around the edges remained.

“Bring him to me.” Koga ordered.

Four paramedics wheeled the stretcher up to Koga. The wolf who laid upon had just recently mated. His mate was carrying their first pup and yet here he was. Still bleeding and not wanting to be taken to the hospital.

“Forgive us my Lord. We failed to protect Lady Kagome.”

“Worry about yourself for the moment Kenshin. Your mate will be along shortly.”

“I saw him my Lord.” Koga’s eye became wide. “I tried to tell her to run but it was too late.”

“What did he look like?” Shippo asked.

“At first he looked like a human. Tall and thin with brown hair, dark eyes. He wore glasses and a suit. But when I turned my back he transformed. His red eyes are all I can remember.”

Koga fisted his hands before he motioned for the paramedics to take Kenshin away. He knew the man that had been described.

“Mr. Ishida is a dead man.” Shippo growled.

“How do we track him? He left no scent behind and I bet the information he gave you is false.” Hakkaku said.

“He had to have left something! He couldn’t have just disappeared!” Kaien exclaimed.

Koga was sure Sesshomaru and Ginta had joined the conversation but he tuned it out. He didn’t care what they had to say. He only cared about Kagomes whereabouts and ripping the fucker who took her apart. He only hoped she was safe.

“Mom! Something’s up with Tessaiga!” Sota screamed.

Everyone looked over at the sword on the table. It was rattling like crazy!

“Sesshomaru, you have any idea why it’s doing that?” Rei asked.

But before Sesshomaru could answer Tessaiga lifted up off the table. It floated in the air for a few seconds before flying out of the kitchen, toward the door and into the hand of the person standing in the doorway.

Everyone watched as the male took a few steps into the estate so that three others could make themselves known. The male who had caught Tessaiga smiled and set the sheathed sword on his shoulder. No one said a word for a few minutes before Sota stepped out of the kitchen.

“Is that… is that really you?”

“Hey kid. You got taller since I last saw you. Thanks for taken care of Tessaiga for me.” The male smiled again.

The tears that had welled up inside Sota’s eyes rolled down his face before he launched himself into the arms of his hero.

“Inuyasha! You have no idea how good it is to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too Sota.” Inuyasha looked up and into Kogas eyes. “So, we going to rescue Kagome or what?”


	10. Chapter 10

Inuyasha knew this was stupid. To walk into Koga’s home after not seeing him in centuries was more than a bad idea. But he was one of four people who knew where Kagome might be. And he would be damned if he didn’t take Koga with him.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Shippo yelled. “You three disappeared centuries ago without a word and now you want to show your faces? What were you just waiting for Kagome to be out of the way or…”

“I get it Shippo!” Inuyasha exclaimed. “I know what we did was wrong alright. But we couldn’t tell you. I know that’s not the answer…”

“Fuck you!” Shippo screamed.

“Now, now Shippo. Let’s be reasonable.” Miroku said calmly. “We don’t have time to explain. We promise we will explain everything. But right now we have to save Kagome.”

“How the hell do we know you three aren’t the ones behind this?” Koga yelled, hatred filling his eyes.

“We would never hurt Kagome!” Sango said. “She is a sister to me, to us. We understand you’re angry…”

Koga chuckled darkly. “Angry? Try infuriated! The women I love is missing and you three think you can just jump back into our lives after disappearing? For all we know…”

Mrs. Higurashi stepped in front of Koga. “I have no right to tell you what to feel towards them. But my daughter is missing and they want to help. Condemn them when Kagome is safely back where she belongs.”

Inuyasha exhaled a sigh of relief when Koga closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He closed his eyes when Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around Koga after he let out a pained whine. Inuyasha knew Koga was hurting. He had felt exactly how Koga felt once. When Kikyo had died for the second time. And he would be damned if Koga ever felt that kind of pain.

“Are you really going to help save her Inuyasha?”

Inuyasha got done on one knee so he could look Sota in the eye. He let his lips spread into a small smile and placed his hand on Sota’s head.

“Don’t worry Sota. We will bring her back. No matter what it takes.”

**.     .     .     .**

Waves could be heard crashing onto a beach. The moon was halfway in the sky, shining light into a small window of a basement where Kagome lay. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was laying on a cold concrete floor, her hands handcuffed together in front of her. She could tell that the house above her was under construction from the missing baseboards on one end.

_‘Where am I?’_

She slowly sat up to look over herself. She wasn’t bleeding or injured that she could see. Her legs weren’t tied up either, thankfully.

_‘Either my captor is stupid or thinks I won’t run first chance I get.’_

She slowly stood and looked around for a way out. She had two options. She could take the easy way out, the stairs. But her captor could come down them at any moment. Then again her captor could be gone, but the chances of that were slim to none. So that left option number two, the window. It was small but not small enough for her not to climb out. She just needed something to stand on and she could easily get out.

_‘But you have no idea where you are or even what the hell happened!’_

Kagome looked down at the floor and chewed on her lip. She remembered Rin picking her up after school, being dropped off at Koga’s and having her laptop in her lap. But everything after that was blurry.

_‘Come on Kagome! Think! You have to remember what happened!’_

She stood still for a moment, trying her hardest to remember the events that led up to her kidnapping. When she kept drawing a blank she shook her head. She couldn’t worry about that now. She had to get the hell out of that basement!

She looked around the basement trying to find something to stand on, steering clear of the area where the baseboards where missing. The last thing she needed was her captor to look down and see her moving around. She was just about to give up when she finally spotted the tool to her escape. A plastic bucket big enough for her to stand on and tall enough to give her the boost she needed.

_‘Careful Kagome! Your captor may be a demon. You have to stay quiet.’_

She carefully and quietly lifted the bucket up off the floor. It wasn’t empty but it wasn’t too heavy. She held the handle between her thumbs and hands and used her arms to hold it against herself so it wouldn’t make any noise. When she got back to the window she set the bucket down carefully, placing one foot underneath it and slowly lowered the handle until it was resting against the bucket.

_‘Nice and easy now Kagome.’_

She knelt down next to the bucket and placed her forehead on the side of the lid. She then slid her fingers underneath the bucket next to her foot. She slowly tilted the bucket to one side off her foot, moved her foot out from underneath it and slowly tilted it back down. She carefully slid her fingers out from under it and when the bucket was finally completely on the ground she stood up.

_‘So far so good. Keep it up!’_

Kagome carefully placed one foot on top of the lid of the bucket, placed her hands on the bottom ledge of the window and slowly lifted herself up. When she had both feet on top of the bucket she turned her attention to the window only to notice the window itself had yet to be installed. She let a slight smirk grace her lips before she pulled herself up and slowly wiggled her way out.

When she pulled her feet out of the window she quickly got on her feet and started running. She still had no idea where she was but she wanted to put as much distance between her and that basement as she could. To her excitement the window she had crawled from had not been facing the beach she knew was nearby. But the road was still a ways away.

_‘Koga will come for you. Until then you have to keep moving! Just keep moving!’_

Kagome kept putting one foot in front of the other. She didn’t even stop when her legs started to burn. She had to get away, as far away as possible. And her running was starting to pay off. She let a smile cross her face when what looked like a parking lot come into view. But her smile faded as she came to a stop. A chill was making its way up her spine and her aura was starting to flare.

The memories of what had happened came flooding into the forefront of her mind. Her aura had flared like this earlier today. And the guards who were on duty that day had been defeated, a few were probably even dead. But nothing compared to the memory of those eyes. The red eyes she was staring into again. The red eyes that were staring back at her from the parking lot, a smirk on the face the eyes belong to.

“I’m glad you’re awake. I was hoping you wouldn’t miss our reunion, Kagome”

Kagome tightened her hands into fists, the handcuffs tightening around her wrists. Her eyes narrowed into hatred filled slits.

“Naraku.”

**.     .     .     .**

Koga was on edge. It was now dark out and they were still nowhere near Kagome. He glared at the half demon in the passenger seat. They had all climbed into the SUVs, males in one and the females in the other. The SUV with the males was leading the way, Sesshomaru was driving and Inuyasha was giving directions. Miroku was sitting behind Inuyasha, Koga was behind Sesshomaru, Shippo was between Koga and Miroku and Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kaien where in the very back seats. They all fit comfortably, but the tension was so thick it was suffocating. Koga wondered if the females had this much tension between them.

_‘Obviously not. They are the only ones who can keep us from killing each other.’_

But that wouldn’t stop Koga from glaring daggers at the mutt.

“Turn right up here. It’s not much further now.” Inuyasha instructed.

“I swear, mutt, if we…”

“We will be to her soon Koga. We promise.” Miroku said.

Shippo turned his eyes to the monk. “Why should we…”

“We know where we are going Shippo. Have faith.” Inuyasha stated calmly.

Koga let out a growl.

“You can beat us to a pulp later. In fact I will even let Kagome put the beads back on my neck and sit me into a crater. For now let’s focus our hatred at the enemy.”

Ginta huffed out his nose. “You mind telling us what we are up against?”

“Or are you just going to keep us in the dark?” Hakkaku asked.

Inuyasha looked down at the dash. “I’m pretty sure you already know.”

“We saw to his death half breed. What you say is impossible.” Sesshomaru said, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

“Keh. That’s what you think.” Inuyasha turned his eyes to his brother. “Did it ever cross your mind that he was able to make a wish too?”

Everyone went silent for a moment before Sesshomaru pressed his foot down on the gas pedal more.

“There is a parking lot up here. Turn into it and park. We are on foot from there.” Miroku said.

It wasn’t much longer till they reached the parking lot. Sesshomaru pulled into it and didn’t even bother to park correctly. Not that anyone cared at that moment. Once the car was in park Inuyasha and Miroku where opening their doors. The other males quickly followed suit. Once everyone was out of the SUVs they all took a good look around.

“Son of a bitch!” Shippo screamed.

Koga let out a snarl. Before them stood the incomplete condos of the resort Shippo was in the process of having constructed.

“He played us for fools!” Koga growled.

Before anyone could say anything more the scent of blood hit their noses. It was Kagome’s. The scent was shortly followed by a flare of Kagome’s aura and a scream. Koga’s beast came to the surface and looked into the direction her scream came from. Sango was running a second before he was and everyone else shortly followed.

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome’s face was burning. Back at the parking lot she had used her spiritual power against Naraku. She was out of practice so it didn’t do much but it was enough to give her a head start. She had turned tail and ran toward the beach. She had no idea what she was going to do but she wanted to put distance between her and Naraku. She knew Koga and the others were on their way but they wouldn’t get there soon enough. Before Kagome could get very far into the sand Naraku had appeared in front of her. Before she could use her power against him again he had struck her across the face with his claws. Blood dripped down her face as she fell to the ground.

Naraku had taken a step toward her and Kagome took the chance to use her power against him again. This time it knocked him down and had burned his skin a bit. Kagome used the opportunity to quickly get up and start running again but he caught her before she could get far. She felt a scream leave her lips as she was once again pulled to the ground.

“Now, now Kagome. I can’t have you escaping.” Naraku said as he stood over her, an evil smile spread across his face. “I have too much planed. I can’t let you ruin it.”

The evil smile spread wider and before Kagome could blink one of his hands was around her neck and her back was pressed against his front. She shut her eyes tight from the pain.

Naraku chuckled evilly. “So nice of you to finally join us.”

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and let out a gasp at the sight in front of her. Not only were the people she knew would come to save her there, but three faces she had been missing terribly and even one she didn’t know were there too.

“I can’t tell you how long I have waited to see all of your faces again. It’s been too long since we saw each other last. Unfortunately this reunion won’t get to last long. I’m just glad you’re all here to watch me take away the one thing keeping you all together.”

Kagome let out a strangled gasp as Naraku’s hand tightened around her neck. Her vision was starting to become spotty, but she could clearly see that Koga was on the verge of transforming. The snarl he let loose and the red glow his eyes were emitting was all she needed to tell.

Naraku chuckled again. “Worry not Lord Koga. I wouldn’t kill her. Kagome is much too valuable for that.” His hand loosened around her neck a bit. “What I have in mind is much better than that.”

Kagome hissed as Naraku licked the blood dripping from her wounded right cheek. And judging by Kogas reaction his message was received. But comprehension didn’t strike Kagome until she felt Naraku’s breath on her neck. Her eyes widened when she finally understood. Naraku wanted to mark her.

Koga lunged toward Naraku but was stopped by a barrier.

Naraku let out his signature evil laugh. “Did you really think I was going to make it that easy?” He tilted Kagome’s head to the left, exposing the right side of her neck. “You should have made her yours when you had the chance!”

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. _‘No! This can’t be happening!’_ She felt Naraku’s breath on her neck again. _‘No! I can’t let him win! I am not helpless! I will not let him have me!’_

It was at that moment she felt something within her snap. Like a dam bursting open, she felt a rush of power. Kagome’s eyes sprang open and began to glow. She tightened her grip on Naraku’s arm and let her purification power loose. When Naraku’s arm began to smoke she slipped from his grip. She landed in the sand on her knees and took the opportunity to break the handcuffs, the chain links keeping her hands together flying into the sand. She quickly got to her feet but before she escaped him completely she turned toward him and, with as much force as she could, punched him right in the face.

**.     .     .     .**

Inuyasha smirked as Naraku was thrown back a few feet. _‘I vow to never piss her off again.’_

When the barrier dropped Rin and Sango quickly grabbed Kagome and moved her back a few steps. When she was out of the way the wolves and Sesshomaru pounced. Inuyasha would have joined the fight himself but he figured he would let Koga have this one. Kagome did belong to him after all.

So he walked over to the females and got down on one knee in front of Kagome. The wound Naraku had given her was already almost gone, the blood on her face vaporizing. He smiled to himself. Midoriko had been right from the start.

“Inuyasha…”

“I figured I was going to have to use Tessaiga. But I’m glad I didn’t have to.” Inuyasha smiled wider “You ok Kagome?”

He could see the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. He had a few guesses as to why they were there, but he knew if he mentioned them she would cry even harder. So he was going to pretend he didn’t see them and help the females get her to the SUVs.

“What do you say we…”

Before he could finish his sentence Kagome reached up and grabbed him by the hair hanging over his shoulder. When she had a good grip she pulled him forward a little and made sure he was looking her in the eyes.

He had prepared himself for this moment. He knew she was going to yell. Knew she was going to demand an explanation. Knew she hated him at that moment. But all of that preparation went right out the window when she spoke.

“Don’t you **ever** disappear again, you hear me? You don’t get to run off again.” Kagome let go of his hair and looked at Miroku and Sango. “That goes for you two too. You don’t get to run away without a word.”

Sango and Miroku smiled and nodded. Kagome then turned her attention back to Inuyasha.

“I promise that we aren’t going anywhere. We plan to stay as long as you want us to.”

A small smile lit up Kagome’s face. “Good. I don’t want to have to put you three on leashes.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “I have no doubt that you would try. Now what do you say we get you out of here?”

Inuyasha stood and held his hand out for her to take. She took it without hesitation. When she was on her feet she looked past Inuyasha and to the battle going on behind them.

“Miroku why don’t you give them a hand?”

“That won’t be necessary Inuyasha.” Sango motioned for him to turn around.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly. Naraku was losing the fight a hell of a lot faster than he did the first time.

“Just comes to show. All his power really did come from the jewel.” Kagome stated.

“Wrong. He is just too weak from the blast of purification he got. Won’t be long now.” Inuyasha looked back down at Kagome. “You want to wait for him?”

Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha chuckled again. “You really did fall in love with wolf boy.”

Kagome smacked his arm lightly. “It was hard not to. You and I were never meant to be Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha looked over at his silver haired mate and smiled. “Even Kikyo and I were never meant to be.”

“I’m glad you fell in love again Inuyasha.”

“You and me both, Kagome.”

Sango cleared her throat. “Let’s get those handcuffs off shall we?”

**.     .     .     .**

Koga could see that Naraku’s life was draining from him slowly. He couldn’t help the smirk that lifted the corners of his lips. He wanted Naraku to suffer. This whole time he had thought his tribe had been avenged. He had been proven wrong this night and he would be damned if he let the half breed get away again.

Koga’s claws dug deep into Naraku’s flesh, had even taken a few pieces off. It wouldn’t be long now. The fight was nearing its end. Koga looked to Ginta and Hakkaku. His betas nodded and quickly grabbed Naraku by his arms. They forced him to his knees right in front of Koga.

“You killed members of my tribe centuries ago. You killed three of my men today. **And** you had the balls to try and take the women I love!”

Naraku lifted his head and for a moment red met blue before a sinister smile spread across Naraku’s face. Koga let out a growl and dug his claws into Naraku’s neck.

“For all the crimes you have committed against the wolf demon tribe, you will die here.” Koga smirked. “And this time, you won’t come back.”

Koga placed his foot on Naraku’s chest. The moment Ginta and Hakkaku let go of his arms Koga pushed Naraku back with his foot and pulled his arm back at the same time, ripping Naraku’s trachea from his neck. Naraku laid on the sand gurgling for a few seconds before he was still and his eyes glazed over.

Koga dropped the piece he was holding and spat on his most hated enemy. He tilted his neck to the left and right, popping it both times. He took a deep calming breath, put his beast back in his cage and was about to instruct his men to deal with the remains but instead a blue flame engulfed his enemy. The flame in question took them all by surprise, even Sesshomaru. But before anyone could say a thing they heard Kagome giggle.

“Where the hell did I learn to do that?”

“We will explain in more detail but just know that you are the descendant of Midoriko.” Miroku said with a smile.

“Wait what?”

Koga didn’t give a damn at that moment. All he wanted was Kagome in his arms. He made quick strides over to her. When he was only a few steps away she turned her attention to him and took a few steps of her own. Once she was within reach he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. Everyone stood still for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief. Kagome was alive and safe.

“I am never leaving you alone again.”

“Speaking of.” Kagome pulled herself from his grasp a bit. “I don’t care for explanations at the moment. You three, er, you four,” Inuyasha smiled as he put his arm around the silver haired women by his side. “I don’t care what you do. Go to Shippo’s, go to Sesshomaru’s, I don’t care! Koga and I were promised a weekend to ourselves and I will be damned if I let it slip through our fingers!”

Koga chuckled. Kagome had always been the type to be there for someone during a crisis. She knew Koga was going to be on edge for a while. The only thing he needed, the only thing he wanted, was her.

“I don’t want us to be bothered! I don’t want anyone barging into the estate! We need to be left alone.” Kagome slipped from Koga’s grip and grabbed his hand. “When we get back I expect my family to be dragged to the SUVs and taken somewhere else!”

The females giggles and said ‘Yes Kagome’ in unison before they started heading to the parking lot. When they arrived back at the estate Inuyasha had opened his car doors for Kagome’s family. They were happy to see her but as much as Rei wanted to hold her daughter and never let her go she could see that Kagome and Koga needed to be alone. She reluctantly let Kagome slide from her grip and ushered Sota and her father in law to the waiting vehicle.

Kagome waved a quick goodbye to everyone before she opened the door and pulled Koga inside. As soon as the door was shut his lips were on hers.


	11. Chapter 11

Sunday morning Koga had awoke before Kagome. He smirked to himself. He had been insatiable. Kagome hadn’t got much sleep Friday night and even less Saturday night. He could have lost her and for a while every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Naraku sinking his fangs into Kagome’s neck and marking her. Kagome never complained when he ravaged her. In fact she was quite submissive. And he was thankful for it. He wanted her beneath him again but he was going to let her sleep. She needed it. Plus he knew it was only a matter of time before someone was barging through the door.

Koga moved a stray hair from Kagome’s face and bent his head down to nuzzle her neck. But when he inhaled her scent he froze, his eyes wide. Kagome’s scent was different. His scent was always on her skin after their couplings. But never like this. His scent wasn’t just on her skin this time. His scent was mixed with hers. Like it would be if he had marked her.

Koga cursed himself. Kagome had always sealed his beast before their love making before. He knew he had been insatiable but he didn’t think it had been that much. He carefully got of bed and made his way to his closet. He wanted to break the damn mirror hanging on the door when he saw his reflection. There on both his sides where her hands had been were marks she had left. Blue vine like lines swiped and twisted into each other in a circle. The vines outlined were her hands had been and were darker where she had touched him and lighter where the marks ended. The marks were about sixteen inches in diameter. He turned to view his sides multiple times before he really felt the urge to punch something.

Koga quickly showered and dressed before he quietly left the room and went downstairs. He went into the kitchen to grab a water bottle or three from the fridge before he went to his punching bag. But before he could even step foot into the kitchen he noticed Sota’s backpack on the table.

“Fuck!” He groaned as he smacked himself in the face with his palms.

He leaned against the right side of the doorway and let his hands fall to his sides. He had forgotten about Kagome’s family staying at the estate. Now that Naraku was gone the shrine could be rebuilt but now he was going to have to explain to Rei why her daughter couldn’t go home with them.

Koga banged his head against the wall lightly. He was going to lose his head today. He banged his head against the wall again and crossed his arms across his chest. Rei was going to rip him apart. He banged his head against the wall again and again. He was so dead. By the time the front door opened Koga was banging his head against the wall every three seconds.

“You ok Koga?” Ginta asked.

Hakkaku tilted his head in concern. “Everything all right?”

Koga banged his head on the wall one last time, this time a little harder, and stared at the ceiling. Koga didn’t look back down until Rei placed her hand on his arm.

“What’s wrong dear? Is everything all right?”

Koga was about to spill his guts but before he could say a single word he heard Kagome running down the hallway. She didn’t stop until she was at the bottom of the stairs, eyes wide and directed at him. He couldn’t tell what was going on in her mind, her emotions swirling too much for him to tell. But by the look she was giving him, he could guess shocked was on the top of the list.

“So I take it by the look on your face that what I saw was real.”

Koga visibly flinched. Kagome’s whole body slumped and her knees went out. Luckily she didn’t really fall. It looked like she had nearly plopped down on the stairs but Koga knew better. She stared at the floor a blank expression on her face. Koga banged his head on the wall even harder.

“What the hell happened?” Shippo asked.

The females all went to Kagome’s side in a second, trying to get her to say something. But when she wouldn’t speak all eyes turned to Koga.

He let out a sigh. “I’m a fucking moron.”

Ginta looked at Koga and then at Kagome. Hakkaku did the same. Both wolves trying to make since of the situation. It wasn’t till they stepped closer to Koga that they knew.

“Oh my God.” Hakkaku said.

Koga flinched again. Ginta quickly made his way over to the stairs and knelt in front of Kagome. Kagome raised her head from looking at the floor and looked Ginta in the eye.

“Mind if I have a look sis?” Ginta asked.

He didn’t even wait for Kagome to answer before he lifted his hand and moved Kagome’s hair away from the right side of her neck. And just like he had thought, there on Kagome’s neck was a fresh mating mark.

Ginta smirked and turned his eyes to Koga. “You just couldn’t wait could you?”

Koga groaned which cased Ginta and Hakkaku to chuckle.

Hakkaku crossed his arms and was wearing a smirk identical to Ginta. Koga knew he was in for it now.

“So did she leave you with one too?”

Koga let his arms drop and lifted the right side of his shirt, his eyes never leaving the ceiling.

He heard gasps from all over the room. He could see out of his peripheral that Sesshomaru’s eyebrows had become one with his bangs. Ginta and Hakkaku had said ‘Woah’ at the same time. But the one thing that got him, the one thing, was the look of horror on Kagome’s face.

Koga let his shirt down and banged his head against the wall again. He was pretty sure there was going to be a hole to fix soon. But at the moment he didn’t care. He was waiting for Kagome to yell. To scream at him for marking her so soon. He had promised he would wait till she graduated. He had just throw that promise out the window.

He heard Kagome scrabble to her feet. He looked over and saw her push Ginta out of her way, knocking him on his ass. When she was standing in front of him he was waiting for her to slap him. She had done it before and he knew she wasn’t afraid to do it again. But Koga was completely surprised by what she did instead.

She lifted his shirt and started sputtering. “I…what….I….how….I”

A small smile curled the edges of his lips. “Kagome.”

“I don’t….I”

Koga grabbed her shoulders. “Kagome.”

She stopped sputtering and looked up at him.

“Use your words.”

The look of utter horror was back. He feared the worst.

“I could have purified you.”

Koga was stunned. He had expected her to yell and slap him a couple times. He had expected the little spit fire he fell in love with to storm out the front door. But instead she was worried that she had hurt him.

His smile had started out small. But it shortly spread when he could no longer hold in his laughter.

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome huffed out her nose. This was a time to be serious and here Koga was, laughing his ass off. The other wolves in the room had even started snickering which didn’t help her frustration. She turned around slightly and glared at them with narrowed eyes. It didn’t take them long to change their moods. When she felt she had gotten her point across she turned back to Koga who was holding his side and whipping tears from his eyes.

“I don’t know how you find this funny. I could have killed you.”

Koga wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Trust me, I know how dangerous you are. I expected you to be angry. I broke my promise.”

Kagome narrowed her eyes and audibly smacked Koga square in the chest.

“Hey! I didn’t think…”

Kagome huffed again. And was quite pleased when Koga shrank back a little, trying to become one with the wall. She was hoping this glare was just as intimidating as Sesshomaru’s death glare. And when she put her hands on her hips she felt even more pleased when every male but Sesshomaru let out a squeak.

“I don’t give a damn! This,” Kagome pointed to the mark on her neck. “should have been on my neck a long time ago.” Kagome then turned her finger to Koga. “I didn’t want to wait! I should have been marked last year! But no! **You** wanted to wait till I graduated. Not me, **you**! I could care less. This just means you really are mine and vice versa. The mark on your side, however, I didn’t mean to do. I could have killed you. And yet you don’t seem to care that your life was in danger because you’re more worried about me!”

“Kagome I think he gets your point.”

Kagome turned her heated gaze on Inuyasha. He let out another squeak and hid behind his mate, who tried her best to choke down a laugh.

Kagome turned her eyes back onto Koga, who tried to melt into the wall even more. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she was calmer she took a few steps forward and rested her forehead against his chest.

“I just…I don’t trust myself Koga. I don’t know where the hell all this power came from. I don’t even know if I can control it.” She felt his nose bury in her hair. “I don’t care that you marked me. What I care about is that I could have killed you.”

“Same old Kagome. Caring about others before herself.”

Kagome turned her eyes to Miroku. He was standing right behind Sango and avoiding eye contact.

“It’s how my mother raised me. I can’t help it.”

Mrs. Higurashi giggled. “You have my temper too.”

“Doubt it.” Kagome laughed.

It was silent for a few moments more before Sota spoke.

“So does this mean Koga is really my brother now?”

**.     .     .     .**

After Koga and Kagome had calmed down, Rei dragged everyone into the kitchen. Rei and Ayame then proceeded to make breakfast while everyone sat at the table. Ginta and Hakkaku had said a few teasing remarks but were easily silenced with a glare from Kagome. When they had finally shut their mouths Shippo slid a folder down the table and into Koga’s hand.

Koga lifted a brow. “What is this for?”

“Plans to rebuild the shrine.” Shippo answered. “I have been working on them for a while now. Figured I would get your approval so I could get started.”

“Oh no you don’t! The shrine is my project. You are to see to the completion of the resort.”

Shippo’s eyes widened. “You can’t be serious?”

Koga chuckled. “Tanaka Construction bought Ishida Resorts. Naraku’s company is now mine. You started the construction and you **will** finish the project.”

Shippo let out a sigh and nodded. Koga’s brow rose again. The fox had never given up on an argument. Even when Kagome came back into their lives, he always kept on until Koga put his foot down or until Kagome stepped in.

Koga looked over at Kagome and saw her confused expression. She was just as curious as he was. And it wouldn’t take them long to figure out what was on Shippos mind.

“Miroku and I would like to help. Rebuild the shrine that is. If you don’t mind.” Inuyasha said.

Shippo was glaring at Inuyasha from under his bangs. There were only two people Shippo couldn’t hide his emotions from, Rin and Kagome. Rin was looking at her mate with a worried expression and Kagome shivered slightly from the anger that was coming off Shippo in waves that only she could feel.

“I don’t see why not. I’m going to need all the hands I can get.” Koga answered.

Shippo became even more enraged by the look on Rin’s face. Kagome had even began to shrink down in her chair.

_‘This is about to get real bad, real quick.’_

Koga looked over at Kagome again. Her eyes were still on Shippo but her expression had changed. She was downright infuriated. Koga knew something had to be done with the fox and he smirked knowing just the right thing to do. There was one thing Shippo feared in this world and that was an angry Kagome.

Koga nudged Kagome’s foot with his. When he had her full attention he nodded. She smiled slightly. She knew what he meant. Koga sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. This was going to be good!

Kagome took a deep breath and then lifted her hands, both palms facing the table top. In one quick motion she slammed both hands onto the table and stood herself up. The other wolves in the room and Inuyasha shrank down a little but when they noticed her eyes were on Shippo, who was nearly in the floor, they sat back up. Shippo, on the other hand, knew he was in for it.

“I don’t know what your problem is but I know you’re pissed off. You may be able to hide it from everyone else but not me. I can feel how angry you are and its driving me nuts! So either man up and deal with it or say what the hell is on your mind!”

Koga and Sesshomaru wore identical smirks. Kagome’s death glare rivaled that of the Western Lord. Sesshomaru’s glare was much colder but when Kagome was angry she was definitely all bite.

Shippo slowly sat back up into his chair and took a deep breath. “How can you trust them?”

Koga’s smirk quickly faded. He understood why the fox was so apprehensive. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were the only family he had other then Kagome. And the three of them had just disappeared without a word, leaving no trace. Koga had searched high and low for them but had turned up nothing. When Sesshomaru couldn’t find a trace of Tessaiga Shippo had considered them dead. Koga had even held a celebration in their memory. Shippo had mourned them for years and now that they were back all those memories were at the forefront of his mind.

Sango tried to reach out for Shippo’s hand but he pulled it back.

Inuyasha spoke with a calm voice. “We tried to explain things to you. We tried all weekend but you…”

“I don’t want your fucking explanation!” Shippo yelled, as he stared down the half demon. “I don’t want to hear a fucking word of what you have to say! I just want you gone!”

Kagome’s eyes flashed blue. “Shippo that’s enough!” She yelled. “Mom I think you should take Grandpa and Sota out of here for a while.”

Rei nodded and quickly made her way to the table to gather her son and father in law. Mr. Higurashi was all too willing to leave the table but Sota was a little hesitant.

“Go on Sota. This is a conversation you don’t need to be a part of.” Inuyasha reassured the boy.

Sota fidgeted for a second before he looked over at Kagome. She smiled at her brother and motioned for him to follow her. Sota slowly began to move away from the table and once he was close to Kagome she put a hand on his shoulder.

“No one moves from this table.” She said with authority.

Koga couldn’t help but chuckle. His women was caring and kind hearted but she wasn’t one to be messed with. She was going to be the greatest Alpha Female the tribe had ever seen.

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome led her family out the door and to the SUV Koga had bought for her mother. She helped Grandpa into the front seat and opened the back door for Sota. Once he was settled she kissed his temple.

“I know you want to be with Inuyasha right now but this is a matter that needs to be solved by us ok. Shippo is really mad right now and I know he wouldn’t hurt you on purpose but I will not take that chance. An angry demon is a dangerous demon. And although I care about all the demons I have met, I will not stop myself from protecting you. Even if it means I have to do something I don’t want to. You understand?”

Sota nodded. Kagome gave him a small smile.

“I promise Inuyasha will be alive when you get back. And Shippo is taking you out for ice cream as an apology.”

Sota chuckled and looked at Kagome. “You better hold him to that.”

“He can’t say no to me.” Kagome giggled.

Sota hugged her and let her shut his door. Kagome stood in the driveway and watched as her mother drove down the street and out of sight. She stared in front of her for a moment before she took a deep breath. She popped her neck on both sides, turned around and made her way into the house. When she stood in the doorway to the kitchen she made sure to keep her gaze on Shippo.

She slowly stalked forward, each step she took Shippo shrank down more and more. When she was finally standing behind his chair, she crossed her arms across her chest and glared down at the top of his head.

“You are going to listen to what they have to say. You **are not** to say a word till **I** say so. You **will not** interrupt them **at all**. You **will not** make a single sound until **I** say so. Do I make myself clear?”

Shippo let out a squeak which caused Kagome to smirk. He knew he was in trouble.

“Why did you have to become Alpha Female?” Shippo mumbled.

“Didn’t I say not to speak?”

Shippo let out another squeak before he was finally quiet.

“Sit up straight and look at them. You’re a man, act like one.”

Shippo quickly straightened himself and looked Inuyasha in the eye. Kagome looked over at her three friends and gave them a genuine smile, her anger being pulled in for the moment.

“Now, how about you tell us what happened.”

Inuyasha took a deep breath. “Well, Midoriko visited us in a dream.”

Kagome’s eyes widened.

“She told us of Naraku’s wish. She told us that her descendent would need us in five hundred years and gave us the power she didn’t give to you.” Miroku added.

Sango nodded. “Midoriko also told us that we couldn’t tell anyone. That the three of us had to leave the village and seek out a demon shaman named Misueke.”

The silver haired women sitting next to Inuyasha smiled wide. “I knew they would come looking for me. I waited for weeks. When they finally arrived I used some of Midoriko’s power to prolong their lives.” She turned her eyes to Inuyasha. “And I fell in love.”

“More like became obsessed.” Inuyasha teased.

“Come now Inuyasha! You know you fell in love with her the second you saw her.” Miroku said.

“You followed her around like a lost puppy.” Sango added.

Inuyasha growled. “Don’t think I won’t pummel you! Naraku is dead now, I could kill you if I wanted.”

Kagome giggled. “You three haven’t changed at all have you?”

Miroku was about to open his mouth when Shippo spoke.

“So you three left…”

“We left because we were told too. We wouldn’t have left you behind otherwise.” Inuyasha answered.

Shippo nodded his head. Kagome couldn’t tell what he was feeling at that moment but she hoped he was a little less angry now that he knew. Knowing how stubborn Shippo was it was probably going to take some time for him to completely forgive them.

Inuyasha let out a sigh and stood from the table, Miroku right on his heel. Inuyasha made his way around the table and to Kagome’s side. Inuyasha tilted his head to the side and looked down at Shippo for a while before Miroku spoke.

“I know you won’t forgive us now but we…”

Before Miroku could finish his sentence Shippo had gotten up out of his chair. Kagome was about to stop him but was taken by complete surprise when Shippo put one arm around Inuyashas neck, the other arm around Miroku’s neck and placed his forehead on their conjoined shoulders.

“I’m just glad you’re all alive.”


	12. Chapter 12

During the next few weeks Kagome had been adamant about spending time with Sango and Misueke. She would be damned if she didn’t get to know the woman who Inuyasha had fallen in love with and if she didn’t get to know the new Sango. They had told her of their adventures, the places they traveled to and the people they met. Kagome had learned that because of their mission Midoriko had used her power to make sure that both couples couldn’t have children. But now that Naraku was dead for good Midoriko’s power was now gone.

Sango and Miroku would be able to live out the rest of their lives and grow old together. Inuyasha, of course, had the same life span as Misueke. He would live the same amount of years she did. Kagome only hoped that Miroku would finally get the big family he had always wanted. And that maybe Inuyasha wouldn’t object to having some little ones of his own.

Of course Koga had put both males to work just like they had asked. The construction on the shine had started about a week and a half ago and they were working from sun up to sun down. Kagome was glad that the shrine was finally going to be in one piece again but she could tell that it was driving some females up the wall.

The tribe had been split in half. Half of the males were working for Shippo, who was in no hurry to finish the resort. And the other half were working with Koga, who wanted nothing more than to build the shrine back into its former glory. The males working with Koga spent nearly all their time at the shrine. When they were at the estate they took the opportunity to fill their bellies and get much needed sleep. Kagome had lost count of how many times females of the tribe had complained about it but every time she had tried to say something to Koga, he would kiss her and she would forget.

_‘Sometimes that man drives me nuts!’_ Kagome thought as she stared at the ceiling, a headphone in her right ear.

Kagome was laying in the floor of her study, a pillow behind her head. She had nothing to do today. She had sent the young ones on a much needed field trip with their teachers and their mothers were more than willing to go with them.

_‘All but one anyway.’_ She said to herself as Ayame walked through the door.

“What do you want to do today, Kagome?” Ayame asked.

Kagome tiled her head to the side as much as she could. She really only had one thing in mind.

“What do you say about gathering Sango and Misueke and taking lunch to the shrine? I’m sure the men are starving by now.”

Ayame grinned from ear to ear. “Sango and Misueke are waiting downstairs. All of my pups are on the field trip so I would really love to spend some time with Kaien.”

Kagome rose into a sitting position. “Then let’s not waste any more time.”

Kagome quickly got to her feet and followed Ayame downstairs.

“You want to drive or should I?” Ayame asked.

Kagome had recently started learning to drive. The females all took turns teaching her and she had gotten quite good at it. But for once she wanted to control her iPod while in the car.

“You drive. I shall control the music.”

The four women shared a giggle and made their way out the door and into the SUV in the drive way. Kagome climbed into the passenger seat and plugged her iPod in before closing her door.

“I figure we can stop by the dinner that the tribe loves and get burgers for everyone.” Ayame said, starting the engine.

“Already phoned in the order.” Sango replied.

The four women shared another giggle and Ayame pulled onto the street. Kagome unlocked her iPod and started scrolling through her songs. Unable to make up her mind she turned her head to look at her friends in the backseat.

“Any requests?” She asked.

“Anything upbeat and girly.” Misueke answered.

Ayame let out a gasp. “Play Ariana Grande God is a Women!”

Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. “You better roll down the windows then.”

All four windows were down by the time Kagome had clicked on the song. It didn’t take the four women long to start singing along to the words and lightly dancing in their seats. And it was times like this that Kagome loved the most. She had never really been able to do much of this before, hanging out with friends and forgetting the day by listening to music. Days like this made her grateful that everyone she knew from the past, and then some, had come back into her life. And she was going to thank God every day for bringing Sango back to her.

By the time they reached the dinner Kagome had changed the song three times. When Ayame parked the SUV Kagome paused her iPod and all four females hopped out of the SUV. When they walked into the dinner the owner, Shiro, was waiting at the counter for them.

“I figured that order belonged to you.” He said with a smile.

“Our men have been working hard. Figured they could use a break.” Ayame explained.

Shiro let out a chuckle. “It’s just about done. I will have it all bagged and boxed up in a few.”

“Already done boss.” A man said as he walked out of the kitchen, two other men right behind him. “Where are we taking these?”

“Follow these lovelies.” Shiro pointed to the four women. “And don’t drop nothin! I don’t want Koga Tanaka breathing down my neck!”

Kagome choked down a laugh and followed Sango back outside to the SUV. Misueke opened the back hatch and Ayame helped her sit the back set of seats down to fit the three boxes of food inside. When the three men set each box inside they quickly bowed their heads to Kagome and went back inside.

Ayame closed the hatch and climbed back into the driver’s seat. When all four had buckled their seatbelts Ayame pulled out of the parking lot and Kagome hooked her iPod back up. They listened to a few more songs before Kagome started to recognize the area.

“I’m totally playing Nick Jonas when we get close.” Kagome said with a mischievous smile.

The other three women laughed. When they had contained themselves they said ‘Do it!’ in unison. The four women paid close attention to street signs with huge smiles on their faces. The males always complained when Kagome played her “girly music” and they hated Nick Jonas the most. This was going to be fun! When they reached their turn the two in the back began bouncing in their seats a little.

“Play it! Play it!” Ayame said with excitement.

Kagome’s grin became wider as she clicked on the song she had picked. The other three women squealed when it began to play. It was Good Thing by Sage The Gemini and Nick Jonas. And of course the four couldn’t help but start to sing.

**.     .     .     .**

Koga had been hard at work all day. He was more than ready to be done with the shrine. He didn’t mind having Kagome’s family around, he had grown to love them and they him, but he was ready to have his women all to himself. He had longed to have Kagome stay in his bed for days. He wanted to show his mate just how much he loved her. He was a wolf after all. But with Kagome’s mother under the same roof… it kind of killed the mood. So he was all too willing to work day in and day out to get it done.

Koga was currently wiping the sweat from his face, his shirt long forgotten, when his ears started to twitch. He let out a groan when Kagome’s music filled his ears.

“Looks like we are getting an interruption.” He said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

It wasn’t long till a black SUV he knew all too well backed into the driveway and parked, the windows staying down. When the SUV was turned off, the key still turned to keep the radio on, Kagome hopped out of the passenger seat. She was shortly followed by Ayame, Sango and Misueke. All four were singing along to the music and dancing a little. When Kagome’s eyes met Kogas, she winked and opened the back hatch.

“We bring the gift of lunch and pretty faces!” Kagome exclaimed.

All the men slowly stopped what they were working on, some putting their tools down, but no one dared to go close. Which caused the four females to burst out laughing.

“Best plan ever!” Misueke said between laughs.

Sango took a few deep breaths to calm herself. “Look at their faces!”

Kagome and Ayame were using the SUV to keep themselves upright.

“Women. All they want to do is torture us.” Ginta groaned.

Hakkaku nodded. “I really want a burger too.”

Kagome took a few deep breaths. “Get over here! My music isn’t going to kill you!”

All the males groaned but made their way over to the SUV, their hunger getting the best of them. The females still continued to sing and dance and when the song finally came to an end Kagome paused her iPod, opened the front door and placed it on the passenger seat. Koga took the opportunity to take in her appearance. She was wearing shorts that didn’t come close to reaching her knees and a tank top that hugged her curves and let the tops of her breasts peek out. Koga ran his tongue across one of his fangs. She looked absolutely delicious!

Koga was brought back to reality when Ginta and Hakkaku had started snickering. He rolled his eyes. He was in for it now.

“You sure are looking at Kagome like she is lunch.” Ginta teased.

Hakkaku was smirking from ear to ear. “No wonder you want the shrine finished so badly.”

Inuyasha and Miroku had now joined in on the smirking.

“You ok there Wolf?” Inuyasha asked, his smirk as big as Hakkakus.

Miroku let out a chuckle. “If I had to guess…”

“You say one word Monk and I will pummel you.” Koga growled.

The four males choked down laughs. Koga was going to rip them all a new one but the females had wondered over to them. Ayame handed bags of food over to Ginta and Hakkaku. They said their thanks before Kaien walked between them and gathered his mate in his arms.

“To what do we owe this gift of pretty faces?” Kaien asked.

Koga turned his attention back to Kagome and couldn’t help but smirk. Her eyes were on his form, her head tilted to the side slightly, and the tip of her tongue was between her teeth. She was hiding her scent but from the look in her eyes, she had the same thoughts he did. The snickering started back up again but was halted when Sango spoke.

“I do believe Kagome has the same thought we do, Misueke.”

Misueke smiled seductively at Inuyasha. “Indeed. It’s not every day we get to see shirtless sweaty men.”

Kagome closed her mouth and blinked a few times before she handed the bag of food to Koga. Koga took the bag, grabbed Kagome’s hand and led the group over to the sacred tree.

“Why did you decide to come here?” Koga asked when they were all sitting beneath the tree.

“Figured we should feed all of you. The Lord knows you probably don’t feed yourselves.” Kagome answered as she grabbed a burger from the bag. “And now that I think of it. I can’t tell you how many complaints I have received from the females. I had to send them with the young ones today just to get them out of my hair! You sir,” Kagome pointed a finger at Koga. “need to take a break sometime soon. You’re all working yourselves to death. And I refuse to let it continue.”

A few males scattered around the shrine began to chuckle while others let out a cheer. The Alpha Female was putting her foot down and no one could tell her no. Not even the Alpha Male himself.

A mischievous grin spread across Koga’s face. He had been waiting for an opportunity to do this for days. He was seeing his chance now and he wasn’t going to let it slip by.

“Fine. But under one condition.”

Kagome raised her eyebrow. “What condition?” She asked before taking a bite of her burger.

Koga reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out the small box he had been carrying around for days. He opened the box and gently set it on her knee.

He looked at the space in front of him, his grin still in place. “Marry me.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome nearly dropped her burger. She looked over at Koga before she looked down at her knee, her eyes becoming wide. Sitting on her knee was a small black box. Within the box was a ring with the biggest diamond she had ever seen!

Kagome looked at Koga, then back at the ring and then back to Koga. She was completely taken by surprise. She was so surprised that she didn’t even notice that Sango had taken her burger from her hands, wrapped it back up and placed it in an empty bag. When Kagome had finally realized everyone was staring at her she found her voice.

“You’re joking right?” Kagome asked.

“No.” Koga answered, still looking away from her with a smile on his face.

“But… but you…” Kagome sputtered.

Koga chuckled. “I swear if you say the demon excuse.” He finally looked over at her. “I know what I am Kagome. The rest of the world doesn’t. And if I have to act like a human for a day to be with you then so be it. I want to be able to call you my wife and it actually be true in human standards.”

Kagome thought that she couldn’t love Koga any more then she already had. But at that moment he had proven her wrong. He was willing to act like a human for her so that every human that saw them would know who she belonged to. And yet again she had no words.

“I… just…but…” Kagome huffed out her nose and put the box back in his hand. “Put the damn thing on my finger already!”

**.     .     .     .**

After lunch was over Kagome was in a daze. She wasn’t paying attention to anything but the ring on her finger. She never noticed that Ayame had stopped by Rin’s home and picked up Rin and Nanale. Or that Sesshomaru and Shippo had followed them back to the estate. Or that the SUV had even stopped at all. All she was focused on was the ring. The ring Koga had placed on her finger. The ring Koga used to ask her to marry him with.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip and smiled. She couldn’t keep her giggle in any longer.

“Is she broken or something?” She heard Shippo say.

She looked over and saw that her door was open and that all the eyes that hadn’t been with her earlier were staring at her like she had grown an extra head.

“I’m not broken.” Kagome answered, her smile still in place as she slipped out of the car. “I’m just really happy is all.”

“Ok, what the hell did we miss?” Nanale asked.

The three who had been with her all day did nothing but giggle.

“Would you four just spill already?” Rin demanded. “You have been acting strange since we got in the car!”

“Oh its nothing.” Kagome said. “You’re just looking at the future Mrs. Tanaka.”

Kagome lifted her left hand in front of her face, showing the four others the ring she had been staring at for hours. Nanale smiled and let out a gasp and Rin began to squeal. Kagome held her hand out so that her other friends could get a look at it. Rin was saying how beautiful it was when Koga pulled up in his Charger. After he parked Inuyasha and Miroku quickly got out and made their way over to their women. After Koga shut his door he leaned against his car, his arms crossed and a large smile on his face.

“Showing off the ring I see.”

Rin let out another squeal and ran over to Koga, embracing him from the side.

“What the hell has gotten in to you?” Koga chuckled.

“I have been waiting for this day for far too long!” Rin answered.

It didn’t take her long to release Koga from her grasp and put her hands on either side of her face.

“We have to go tell your mother now!”

All the females let out an excited gasp and started pulling and pushing Kagome toward the door. Kagome couldn’t help but laugh. This moment was even better then she could have imagined.

“Ok! Slow down!” Kagome pulled her arms away from Rin and Sango and turned around to face her friends. “All of you calm down. I don’t want you giving anything away.”

They all nodded and quickly ushered all but Koga inside.

“I think they have all been possessed.” Koga said.

“This is just what women do.”

Koga grabbed her hand. “You think your mother will mind? I obviously want to wait till after you graduate. But I want to be able to call you mine around other humans, take you to work with me and to business meetings. And I can’t do that if you aren’t…”

Kagome put a finger to his lips. “You still live and breathe even though you marked me. She has understood that we can’t be apart and is letting you stay at the shrine some days and me here others. She isn’t going to kill you Koga. Because she knows I love you.”

Koga grabbed her wrist and moved her hand from his mouth. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he entwined his fingers with hers and walked through the front door. As usual the tribe had already gathered for the night, enjoying each other’s company before they were back to work the next day. When they stood in the doorway, Koga looked down at Kagome and she nodded with a smile. Koga whistled and everyone turned their attention to them.

When Kagome saw her mother she couldn’t contain her excitement. She smiled wide and quickly made her way over to her mother.

“Look at it!” Kagome said as she held out her left hand.

“Oh my goodness!” Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed.

Sota took one good look at Kagome’s ring and threw both fists up into the air.

“Man, our family is so awesome!”

The tribe let out laughs and cheers. But when Grandpa started sniffling the room went dead silent.

“Grandpa what’s wrong?” Kagome asked, a worried expression on her face.

Grandpa wiped a tear off his face with his sleeve. “Oh, it’s nothing. It just seems like yesterday when you were so small.”

Kagome smiled tenderly at her grandpa.

“My baby girl has grown up right before my eyes! I never thought I would see the day!”

Kagome hugged her grandpa. “Then it’s a good thing Koga wants to know what it’s like to be human for a day.”


	13. Chapter 13

Kagome was sitting with her friends at lunch. They were talking about who knows what. Kagome wasn’t really paying attention. Every now and then she would hear a word or two but it didn’t take long for her to space out again. Her mind kept wondering to what she was wearing around her neck, hidden underneath her shirt. The chain necklace wasn’t anything special. It was something she had laying in her jewelry box. The object dangling on the chain, however, was the most important thing she carried.

Koga had proposed two days ago now. He had told her not to worry about wearing it to school but she would be damned if she ever left without it. Kagome had dug through her jewelry box the night before and found the necklace. She couldn’t remember where she got the thing or if someone had given it to her, but she was thankful she had it. Before she had gotten dressed that morning she had made sure to put her ring on the chain before she put it around her neck.

“Kagome are you alright?” Yuka asked.

Eri was looking at her with a worried expression. “You seem lost. Like your mind is miles away.”

“Are you sick?” Ayumi asked.

Kagome chuckled lightly. “I have a secret. I have been trying to figure out how to tell you three all day. I just can’t say it around other people.”

The three girls quickly looked around. They were nearly surrounded by people. There was no way Kagome would be able to say anything out loud. Yuka tapped her nails on the table they were sitting at, deep in thought. When her fingers were still she had a wide smile on her face.

“Don’t say anything out loud. Write it down or if you have something to show us then just show it to us.”

Eri and Ayumi leaned in close, giving the four girls as much privacy as possible. Kagome couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. No matter how many times they got on her nerves she really did love them.

“Ok. I will show you. But don’t say a word.” Kagome whispered.

The three girls nodded lightly. Kagome took one last glance around, making sure that no one was spying on them, before she used three fingers to pull her necklace out from underneath her collar. Just before she revealed the ring she looked to each of her friends, their anticipation growing. With a wide grin Kagome pulled her ring out from underneath her collar for a moment so her friends could see. The three girls in front of her were in complete awe, their eyes looking like they would pop from their sockets.

Kagome quickly stuffed her ring back into its hiding place, to her friends’ dismay. She smiled wider at their utter disappointment.

“I will let you see it again when we are alone.” She assured her friends.

“Ok. We need to get to know this guy.” Eri whispered.

Yuka nodded her head in agreement, keeping her voice low. “We have only spoke to him once and it was very brief. We need to know this man is good for you.”

Kagome let out a huff, she was afraid they would say that.

“Come on Kagome.” Ayumi said, nudging Kagome with her elbow. “It would be fun.”

Kagome felt like she had been backed into a corner. She hadn’t even prepared Koga for this moment, let alone herself. She knew they would want to meet the rest of her friends too, which meant they would know Inuyasha was back in her life. She could hear it now, the things they would say. But when her friends looked at her the way they were she couldn’t say no.

“Let me figure something out and then I will let you know.”

**.     .     .     .**

Something was wrong. Something was indeed very wrong. Kagome hadn’t moved from her spot on the pile of pillows she was laying on. She had gotten to the estate a few hours ago and from what Sota and Shippo told him she had gone straight to her study after she walked through the door. Shippo had sat down with Sota to help him with homework if he needed it. Kagome usually did the same but instead she had grabbed her iPod and laid on the pillows.

Sota had told everyone that you could tell what kind of mood Kagome was in by what type of music she listened to or what song she listened to. Sota had made a list and posted it on the door so that if she had her headphones in her ears any demon would know when to leave her be, run and find Koga or join her. Koga could clearly hear her music with his demon hearing and he wasn’t liking it.

“What is listening to?” Sota asked.

Koga tilted his head to the side slightly. “The Korean boy bands.”

“That’s not good.” Sota responded.

Koga looked over his shoulder at Shippo. “Go get the females.”

“Should I get Rei too?”

“Probably.” Sota responded.

Shippo quickly left the table and made his way out the door. He was gone for only a minute before he was back, the females walking in ahead of him with Kagome’s mother. The males weren’t far behind either.

“What is she listening to?” Rei asked.

“K-pop. BTS at the moment.” Ayame supplied.

The females wasted no time making their way over to Kagome and sitting around her. Rei had grabbed one of Kagome’s hands but Kagome still wouldn’t move. It wasn’t long after that when she started mouthing the words along with the song in her ears. It only made Koga worry more. The only time Kagome listened to K-pop by herself was when she wanted to stop thinking. And the fact that she had been doing this for hours was worrisome.

When the song was coming to an end Kagome grabbed the remote to her stereo and pushed the button that connected her iPod to it. When her music no longer played through her headphones she pulled them both out of her ears, her eyes never leaving the ceiling.

“As much as I love Monsta X, BTS and BIGBANG, we need to know what’s bothering you.” Sango demanded.

Kagome whined. “I showed my friends my ring.”

Rin gasped. “What did they say?”

Kagome smacked her hands on her face, her eyes covered by her palms. “They couldn’t say anything. We were surrounded by other teenagers. So I just showed it to them for a minute. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.”

Rei raised a brow. “So what’s the problem dear?”

Kagome whined again before dragging her hands down her face. “They want to meet Koga.”

Koga couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t see the problem with that.”

Kagome sat up and looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

“What? Invite them over this weekend. I’m sure you want them to meet Sango and Misueke.”

Kagome flopped back down onto the pillows and groaned. “Yeah. I invite them over and they see Inuyasha. They will freak out, call him a two timer and probably call me an idiot for letting him back into my life.”

Koga couldn’t respond to that. He had completely forgotten. Inuyasha had met Kagome’s friends before. The three girls had even thought that Inuyasha had been Kagome’s boyfriend.

“Don’t worry about it.” Inuyasha said as he leaned against the wall. “I have a plan already thought up.”

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. “You mind telling me what it is so we can be on the same page?”

Inuyasha smirked. “You will just have to wait and see.”

Kagome grabbed one of the pillows and threw it at Inuyasha. “Really? You’re just going to leave me in the dark?”

“Just trust me.”

Kagome huffed out her nose, before she laid back down. “Fine. I will invite them over this weekend. If it all goes to hell everyone can blame you!”

Koga chuckled. “You worry too much.”

“I worry the right amount!” Kagome exclaimed, extending her hand up and pointing a finger at the ceiling. “So for the rest of this week I am going to lay here and listen to my Korean boy bands. I refuse to move!”

Koga and the other males laughed lightly. Kagome worried way too much sometimes. But the stubborn women wouldn’t be swayed. When she set her mind to something, she was going to do it.

“Come on Sota. You can do your homework in my study for the week. We will let the females deal with your sister.”

Sota nodded at Koga and stuffed his books back into his backpack.

“Will you at least come down for dinner dear?” Rei asked Kagome.

Kagome raised both eyebrows before she responded.

“I guess. But no one will complain about me listening to my iPod at the table!”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome was a nervous wreck. She had hoped that her friends’ parents would say no to them staying the weekend with her. Everyone in Tokyo and then some knew the shrine had been destroyed. No one really knew exactly where they were staying. Her mother had told everyone who asked that they were staying in a home the construction company had put them in, which was true. But her mother had said that the house belonged to the CEO of the construction company, which was also completely true.

Kagome had figured the parents of her friends would be on the fence of letting their daughters stay in a stranger’s house. But of course, her mother had reassured them that their daughters would be in good hands and that she would be there. So they had said yes.

So here Kagome was. Sitting in the front seat of her mother’s SUV, her three friends chatting away in the backseat, trying to remember to breathe. This was one weekend she was going to remember, that was for sure. She only hoped that it would pass by fast, especially if it went bad.

Kagome had been listening to her K-pop music nonstop all week. It calmed her and helped her get out of her mind. But right now it wasn’t working. Even with her iPod hooked up to the SUV she just couldn’t calm down.

“I can’t wait to get to know Koga!” Ayumi exclaimed.

Eri nodded. “I can’t either! And maybe we will get to meet all of Kagome’s other friends.”

Kagome groaned which made her mother chuckle.

“It will be ok dear. These three wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Kagome looked over at her mother. “You clearly have never met my friends, mother mine.”

“Oh come on Kagome!” Yuka said. “We won’t hurt Koga, we promise.”

_‘Koga isn’t the one I’m worried about.’_

“Here we are girls!”

The three girls looked out the window in awe. Kagome, on the other hand, bit into her lip as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

_‘Please let this weekend go the way I want!’_

Kagome took a deep breath when the SUV was parked. She needed to push the scenarios she had imagined into the back of her mind and put a smile on her face. She had to tell herself that everything would be ok. She nodded to herself and reached over to grab her iPod. Before she could unplug it her door was opened wide and she was pulled out of the car. She let out a squeak of surprise when she was pulled into a hard chest. She didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

“It’s about time you got here.” Koga chuckled.

Kagome giggled as she looked up at him. “Sorry to keep you waiting.”

Kagome was about to stand on her toes to meet Koga’s lips but she was reminded that they had an audience.

“Awe!!” The three girls said at the same time.

“They are so cute!” Eri said.

Yuka let out a dreamy sigh. “I need to find me a man like him.”

Kagome rolled her eyes but kept her smile in place. “You three ready to go in?”

The three girls held up their bags and nodded but before they could take a single step their bags were swiped from their hands.

“We will take these!” Ginta said, Eri and Yuka’s bags in his hands.

Hakkaku slung Ayumi’s bag over his shoulder. “Can’t let pretty ladies carry such heavy things.”

Eri and Yuka started giggling which caused Ginta and Hakkaku to smirk. Kagome could feel her eyebrows becoming one with her bangs. She wasn’t sure what those two were up to but she didn’t really like it. She didn’t want her friends to be pulled into the world of demons. She wanted to shield them from that. So she narrowed her eyes at the guys and flared her aura.

The reaction she got was priceless. It wasn’t a noticeable reaction to the three girls they were standing near but Kagome saw it. The flinches from both of them were slight but they happened. Both guys had even shrunk down a bit. They were showing submission to their Alpha.

“Come on you three. Let’s get inside.” Kagome commanded.

The two betas quickly made their way into the house, not wanting to anger Kagome further. But Kagome saw the looks they gave Koga. She even knew he had felt her aura flare. When her friends left there would be an argument between them but she didn’t care. Her friends didn’t need to know the horrors of the demon world.

“So who exactly is here?” Eri asked.

Kagome nearly froze for a second. She had forgotten about the turmoil she had been in before. Inuyasha was either right behind the front door or he was sitting at the table in the kitchen. There was no turning back now.

“You will see.” Kagome replied.

Koga lead the group to the front door, slightly tense from her aura flaring. Kagome knew her friends wouldn’t notice the tension between them. The argument that was brewing was between them. Koga wouldn’t let a bit of his anger slip until the girls were gone.

When the door was opened Kagome held her breath. She had been hoping that Inuyasha was waiting for them when they walked in, she wanted to be done with it. But no. He had to be waiting in the kitchen for them.

“Right this way girls.”

Kagome let out an inaudible sigh as her mother led her friends into the kitchen.

“You and I need to have a long talk when they leave.” Koga whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spin.

He wasn’t angry, he was pissed off. And he made sure that she knew it. Kagome was about to respond when she heard her friends gasp.

“Nice to see you girls again.” She heard Inuyasha say.

_‘Can this day get any worse?’_

“Kagome!” The girls said in unison.

Kagome shook her head and stepped into the kitchen. Inuyasha was sitting at the table staring at her three dumbstruck friends. His lips were curled into a small smile and she was pretty sure her friends’ eyes were as wide as they could be.

_‘Guess it can only get worse from here.’_

“What…I don’t…” Eri stuttered.

Ayumi looked at Kagome for a moment before looking back at Inuyasha. Kagome had a feeling Yuka would be the first to find her words. And it wasn’t long till she was proven right.

“What is the two timer doing here?”

Shippo and Miroku choked down laughs. It had been years since anyone had heard Inuyasha be called by one of his old nicknames. Kagome had had a feeling those two would burst out into laughter at any second. But for once she was proven wrong when Inuyasha spoke.

“I get why you would call me that. But would you at least let me explain myself?” He motioned for the three girls to sit in front of him.

Yuka had narrowed her eyes at him at this point. Eri had crossed her arms across her chest and tried to look as intimidating as possible. But Ayumi let out a sigh and sat at the table, much to the other girls’ dismay.

“Start talking then.”

Kagome was taken by surprise. Ayumi had never been the pushy one. She had never tried to be intimidating before. She had let Eri and Yuka do that. But now she was even more intimidating looking then Eri.

Inuyasha let out a sigh. “When Kagome and I met, my first love had died.”

The faces of Kagome’s friends softened.

“I was an idiot. I was a delinquent. I was a punk. I didn’t give a damn about anything or anyone ‘cause no one cared about me. Kagome was my first real friend.”

Kagome smiled slightly as she made her way over to the table and sat down. Eri and Yuka had also taken their seats at this point, no longer looking angry.

“When you three met me, I was possessive over Kagome. She was the only good thing I had and I didn’t want to let her go. Those times she was ‘sick’ and missed school was because of me. She did everything I asked her. Teh! I dragged her with me everywhere I went because I knew I could.”

Kagome looked down at the table.

“I was still in love with the woman I lost. Kagome has some similarities to her. So I told myself that the only way to have my women back was to be in love with Kagome. I kept telling myself that over and over and eventually I believed that the feelings I had were for Kagome.”

Kagome flinched. She had always known this but hearing it out load and thinking it were two different things.

“I made Kagome believe she loved me. And I never felt bad about it. Till he showed up.” Inuyasha pointed at Koga. “He noticed little things that I didn’t. He brought her flowers. Hell he said he loved her the day he met her.”

Kagome choked down a laugh and Koga chuckled.

“I knew in the back of my mind that I would never be as good to her as him. And I hated it. I became someone I didn’t recognize. So I had to leave for a while. I needed to be away from her before I hurt her any more then I already had. Of course Kagome being the kind loving person she is asked these two.” Inuyasha pointed to Miroku and Sango. “To come with me so that I didn’t do anything stupid.”

“Because you do stupid things when I’m not around.” Kagome supplied.

“Like I said, I’m an idiot. So I traveled the world with these two and found myself again.”

Misueke leaned into Inuyasha. “And you found me.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “And she made me fall in love with her.”

“You’re such a liar!” Sango exclaimed.

“You were all too willing to…”

Sango covered Mirokus mouth with her hand before he could finish his sentence. “I love you but now is not the time for you to open your mouth.”

Kagome giggled. “You would think that all that travel would make you see the light of day.”

“This pervert ain’t ever goin’ to change!” Inuyasha said.

“So why did you come back?” Yuka asked.

Inuyasha looked her in the eye, a smile on his face. “Because at the end of the day the only family I have are all these people. All thanks to her.”

Kagome smiled. “So are you saying you actually claim Sesshomaru as your brother now?”

Inuyasha scowled. “I forgot he was here to tell you the truth.”

Before Inuyasha could take back what he said, Sesshomaru hit him on the back of the head.

“What the hell was that for?” Inuyasha asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“Pay back. For leaving without informing me.” Sesshomaru replied.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.”

Kagome covered her mouth to hide the stupid grin on her face. Maybe, just maybe, those two would finally learn to get along.

**.     .     .     .**

After dinner Kagome had pulled her friends upstairs. Koga could hear her music slightly and heard her laughing from time to time. But it did nothing to quench his fury. He couldn’t understand why Kagome had acted the way she did earlier. All Ginta and Hakkaku had done was come out and talk to her friends. They had been flirtatious but Koga didn’t see anything wrong with it. His betas had been alone long enough, he didn’t give a damn if they wanted humans. Kagome had crossed a line and used her Alpha status in the wrong way.

“You alright dear?” Rei asked.

Koga let out a sigh. “Your daughter did something she shouldn’t have.”

Rei raised a brow. “This isn’t something I can take care of is it.”

Koga grabbed his mother in laws hand and looked her in the eye. “Unfortunately not.”

“Very well then. Sunday I will take Grandpa and Sota with me to take the girls home. I’m sure we can find a way to entertain ourselves for the day.”

Koga smiled at her. “That would be a great idea.”

Rei smiled back and squeezed his hand before she sat back down at the table. “What did she do exactly?”

“She flared her aura at us.” Ginta answered.

Hakkaku put his chin in one of his palms and placed his elbow on the table. “It was after we grabbed the bags from her friends.”

“Why would she do that?” Sota asked.

“It’s an Alpha thing. She was telling them she was angry without using words.” Koga replied.

Ginta nodded. “But we don’t understand why.”

Hakkaku whined. “We were flirting a little.”

Koga snorted. “That ain’t a fucking reason to get angry! You two didn’t do a damn thing.”

“I think it might be best for you three to stay at my place for a few days.” Shippo said.

Rei nodded. “Just remember that she has a temper. And is just as stubborn, if not more so, then you. You have to make her see your side but you should see her side. I know that probably isn’t what you want to hear but it’s the truth. She wouldn’t do things unless she thought she had a reason.”

Koga sighed. “I will try to remember that.”

Rei squeezed his hand again before getting up from her chair. “Come Sota! Let’s let the demons discuss demon things.”

Sota nodded and quickly followed after his mother, Grandpa right on his heels. But before he left the kitchen completely he stopped and made his way over to where Koga sat. When Koga turned his eyes to the boy, Sota smiled slightly.

“Kagome does this thing when she gets mad. She runs. But she only does it so she can clear her head. You might want to make sure someone is here to take her wherever she wants to go. She might see your side of things better that way.”

Koga grinned and ruffled Sota’s hair. “I will remember that. Thanks kid.”


	14. Chapter 14

Sunday had come too soon for Kagomes liking. Saturday had come and gone like a blur. She had been having too much fun with her friends. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi had gotten to know everyone quite well. Other than Ginta and Hakkaku at least. She had kept an eye on the two all weekend. And it only fueled the fire she had already started.

Koga was absolutely infuriated with her. He never let it show unless they were alone. Her friends had no idea how much trouble she was in and Koga kept it that way. But now Sunday was here and the argument that had been brewing was now about to boil over.

“We need to do this again!” Eri exclaimed.

Yuka nodded in agreement. “This was the most fun that we have had in a while.”

“All your friends seem really nice. And Koga is definitely a keeper!” Ayumi said.

Kagome smiled at her friends, wishing they would pack their stuff up slower. “Let’s do this again when the shrine is rebuilt. That way your parents don’t text you every five seconds.”

The four girls giggled before walking out of Kagome’s study and into the hall. Kagome kept her smile on her face as the other three planed the next sleepover but inside Kagome was far from happy. She was dreading the moment her friends walked out the door. She knew for a fact that her mother wasn’t going to let her leave either. She was stuck and she hated it.

“Ready to go girls?” Her mother said from the kitchen as the four girls reached the final step.

The four girls said their goodbyes and Kagome shut the front door behind them. Once the door was shut she could feel the heat from his gaze. She turned around to see Koga glaring at her from the top of the stairs, his arms crossed tightly. Kagome was going to make her way into the kitchen to avoid him but she was pulled away from the door by Ayame.

“What are you…”

“Get going.” Ayame demanded, her lips in a frown and her eyes filled with authority.

Kagome raised her brows but before another word could be said she was pushed toward the stairs. She looked behind her to see her other female friends with the same look on their faces as Ayame. They were all ganging up on her.

Sango let out a sigh. “Get up the stairs Kagome.”

Kagome looked at the women she thought of as a sister with wide eyes. Did everyone know how angry Koga was? Kagome looked toward the kitchen and saw all but two of the males blocking her path, their arms crossed just like Koga’s.

“Get up the stairs Kagome.” Shippo said.

No one was giving her a choice. She could probably try to make a run for it but if she knew Sesshomaru, and she did, he would catch her before she could reach the backdoor. She was completely and utterly outnumbered. Kagome looked up at the ceiling for a second and let out a sigh. Her only option was to face Koga.

Kagome slowly made her way up the steps. She didn’t want to have the argument. She knew Koga was probably going to yell and she knew for a fact that she was going to yell. They were both going to make their points and not solve a damn thing. She was probably going to storm out the front door and go who knows where for who knows how long. And nothing would change her mind about what she had done. She refused to be swayed.

When Kagome reached the top step she looked over at Koga. He was looking at her from the corner of his eye, still standing in the same place. They stood there for a moment before Koga looked away and let his arms fall to his sides. A few seconds passed before he turned in the direction of his study and started walking, never saying a word. She knew she was supposed to follow but she couldn’t.

Kagome bit into her bottom lip. She wanted to run. She wanted to hide. Sesshomaru couldn’t stop her from way up here. She could easily barricade herself in her study if she wanted. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone clear their throat. She turned to her left and saw Ginta and Hakkaku leaning against the wall. She had no escape.

Kagome let out another sigh and turned to follow Koga. By the time she reached his study he was already there waiting, standing by the doorway with his arms crossed again. She swallowed the lump in her throat and walked into his study. Koga entered shortly after she did, closing the door behind him. He slowly and wordlessly made his way over to the window and stood in front of it.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, a cold chill making its way done her spine. She felt as though she were suffocating, Koga’s aura filling the air. He was trying to make her submit before he even said a word. But she would be damned if she did. She didn’t want to fight back but she wouldn’t let him overpower her. They stood in silence for what felt like forever till he finally spoke.

“You misused your status as Alpha. You had no right to be angry at them. I know you used your power against them, when I wasn’t in the room, too. Tell me why.”

Kagome looked at the back of Koga’s head. “They had no right to flirt with my friends.”

Koga chuckled darkly. “I should have known. Those three are not claimed nor are they married. Ginta and Hakkaku had every right to flirt.”

Kagome balled her hands into fists. “I will be damned if those three end up with demons!”

Koga growled as he turned around and slammed his palms onto his desk. “Is that what this is all about? You so ashamed of us that you can’t let our Betas be with humans!”

“That is not what…”

“That is what you said! You don’t trust them with your friends Kagome! That’s exactly why you did what you did!”

Kagome’s eyes started to glow as her power came to the surface. “I don’t want my friends pulled into the world of demons! I didn’t have a choice Koga! They do!”

“You had a choice when you gave yourself to me!”

Kagome gasped. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. How could Koga even think to say something like that? Tears started to sting her eyes as she looked at him. She felt like she was looking at a stranger. And she couldn’t take a moment more of this. Before her tears had a chance to fall she had to get away.

Faster than she could think she had turned away from Koga and practically ran from his study. She didn’t stop when he called her name. She didn’t stop when Ginta and Hakkaku had tried to stop her. And she sure as hell wasn’t going to stop for anyone blocking the door.

“Either get out of my way or I will move you!” She screamed.

Kagome could feel her power at her fingertips. It wouldn’t be hard to make them move. But to her surprise Sango had simply fished her keys out of her pocket and held the front door open for her and Rin was standing by the door with Kagome’s iPod held out. But before Kagome could grab her iPod Koga had reached the last step.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

Kagome could still feel his aura trying to overpower her. Koga had always been such an Alpha Male but now was not the time. Trying to show dominance over her was just making her angrier. She was a ticking time bomb and right now was not the time to piss her off. So to prove her point she sent a pulse of her power across the floor and right at his feet before she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“I’m getting the hell away from you!”

**.     .     .     .**

Koga watched as she stormed out the door. Didn’t move an inch until he couldn’t hear Sango’s car anymore. He finally let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He would let her have a moment away. He would let her have an opportunity to think clearly. But that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt.

He saw the look in her eyes when she looked back at him. Could still feel the heat of her purification power on his still tingling toes. He knew he had fucked up the second she had become speechless. He was infuriated but he still shouldn’t have said what he had.

“Rin and Sango have her now.” Shippo said.

Koga looked over his fingers at him. Shippo was still staring at the spot where she had been standing moments ago. And by the look on his, and every other demons, face he had felt the threat that had been for Koga.

“I figured she would get pissed off but damn! I think I prefer the subjugation beads over that!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

Miroku nodded. “I felt it too. I never thought that she would have that much power though.”

“That wasn’t even half.” Sesshomaru supplied.

Ginta groaned. “Well that’s just great!”

“Looks like we are all going to be walking on eggshells around her from now on.” Hakkaku whined.

Koga rubbed his temples. “Just think. This is her normal. Remember how pissed off Ayame used to get during her pregnancies?”

Kaien furrowed his brows. “Ayame use to threaten us with death. Knowing Kagome, death would be a promise.”

Ayame chuckled lightly. “At least your deaths will be swift.”

Light chuckles were exchanged before all eyes were on Koga again.

“Fuck it! I need music and a drink.”

Inuyasha smirked. “I think we can do that.”

“I doubt anyone wants to hear your music dear. Or yours for that matter, Miroku.” Misueke teased.

Koga snorted. “I don’t give a fuck as long as it’s not some bullshit that Sesshomaru listens too.”

Sesshomaru raised a brow. “You have no appreciation for classics.”

“Oh no!” Shippo scolded. “Your version and our version of classics are two different things. Nobody but you is into the piano music you love.”

Inuyasha laughed. “Should have known you would be into shit like that.”

The group made their way into the room the tribe gathered in. Once past the doorway Koga made his way to the bar and Inuyasha quickly connected his iPod to the stereo. When everyone was sitting at the bar Inuyasha started playing Hollywood Undead.

“You aren’t a total loser after all mutt.” Koga said in a teasing tone.

Inuyasha chuckled. “Guess you have good taste flea bag.”

Koga took a few drinks from the bottle he grabbed before propping his face up with his hand. The song playing was called Pigskin. He had heard it a million times before. In fact he knew a certain woman who had the song on her iPod too.

“I know a certain priestess who likes Hollywood Undead too. Has this one on her iPod and knows the words.” Koga said softly before taking another drink.

“Wait what? Are you serious?” Inuyasha said in surprise.

“Yup.” Was Kogas only reply.

The next song to play was Everywhere I Go. And he couldn’t help but laugh.

“She knows this one too.”

Inuyasha laughed. “I have to go through her iPod sometime.”

Koga smiled. “All you have to do is say you don’t believe she knows the words to the songs on her iPod.”

“We made that mistake once.” Ginta said.

Hakkaku nodded. “And the entire tribe never challenged her again.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome was running down the trail Sango had taken her to, Monsta X playing in her ears. She had no idea how long she had been out here running but it had been doing her some good. She had gotten her power under control a while ago. She had yet to completely calm done but she was getting there. Koga’s words were still ringing in her ears so she refused to stop. She would keep running until she collapsed if that’s what it took.

When the song changed Kagome sped up, her speed being fueled by the beat. She was dripping in sweat but she didn’t care. Seeing the trees go by and the wind blowing through her hair only helped to fuel her. And it wasn’t until the scenery started to blur that she finally came to a stop.

After a while Sango and Rin caught up to her. Kagome was using a tree to keep her upright and was holding her side, a headphone hanging from her ear.

“Feel better?” Sango asked.

Kagome was still trying to catch her breath so she nodded.

“Ready to head back?” Rin asked as she handed her a water bottle.

Kagome downed the water before responding. “I guess so. But I don’t think I can move.”

Sango and Rin giggled before going to each side of Kagome and threw her arms over their shoulders. They weren’t very far from the beginning of the trail so they didn’t have to take Kagome far. When they were back at the car Sango opened the passenger door and Rin helped her get inside. Once Kagome was settled Sango closed her door and both women quickly got in the car.

“BTS ok with both of you?” Kagome asked.

Both women nodded as Sango backed out of the parking lot. Before Sango put the car in drive Kagome started to play Burning Up, or Fire as others called it. Rin handed her another water which she gratefully accepted but decided to just sip on it.

The car was silent other than the music playing for a long while. Kagome didn’t really mind. She didn’t want to talk at the moment. She wanted a bath and sleep. But of course fate wasn’t kind to her. Koga would be waiting for her when she got back.

“Are you hungry? You haven’t eaten since this morning.” Rin said.

Kagome shook her head. “I don’t think I could hold anything down.”

Sango sighed. “You know you were in the wrong right?”

“Sango please don’t.”

“No Kagome. You insulted Koga with your excuse. I get your side of it, I do. But did you ever think that maybe your friends are stronger than you think?”

“It’s not up to you anyway.” Rin supplied. “If your friends don’t want to be in our world then fine. I can erase their memories of ever knowing. But if Ginta and Hakkaku imprint on them, then there is nothing you can do.”

“What do you mean by imprint?”

Sango groaned. “Has Koga seriously not told you?”

“Wolves mate for life.”

“I know that Rin! But what does imprint mean?”

Rin was silent for a moment. “Ask them. I can’t explain it like they can.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked out her window. They were getting closer to the estate. And she was dreading it.

“You can’t hide forever. You calmed down, now it’s time to see his side.”

Kagome rolled her eyes again before turning her eyes to Sango. But before she could look at her sister she looked down at her left hand. Her ring was on her finger staring back at her. And it nearly brought her to tears. Sango had been right. She had insulted Koga hadn’t she?

_‘Oh God! What have I done?’_

Kagome bit into her bottom lip as she fisted her hand. She was in the wrong, she knew that now. And now she didn’t just owe her Betas an apology but her mate as well. She looked up and out the window and began to tap her foot. She was anxious to get back now.

And after what felt like an eternity Sango finally pulled into the driveway and parked the car. Kagome quickly unhooked her iPod and got out of the car. Her legs felt like jello but she had to get to Koga.

“Kagome wait! Let us help you.” Sango exclaimed.

Kagome ignored the women behind her and swung the front door open, using the doorway to help her balance.

“Why are you so stubborn?” Sango groaned.

“Would you get off my back!”

Kagome was in no mood to deal with them. She didn’t need help. She was perfectly capable of walking. At least that’s what she told herself until she nearly face planted. Sango and Rin caught her before she hit the floor.

“What the hell happened?” Koga yelled.

Kagome looked up at him for a second before she pushed away from her human crutches and clumsily made her way to Koga. She basically tripped into his arms. The tears that had been stinging her eyes made themselves known as she clung to him.

“We took her for a run.” Rin said.

“I know a trail not far from our home that I take. Running helps me so I thought it would help her.” Sango supplied.

“But of course we underestimated Kagome.” Rin said with a chuckle.

Sango snorted. “We basically stayed put mostly. I don’t think Kagome knew exactly how fast she was running.”

“Wait a second.” Miroku said. “You three have been at the trails for **four hours**?”

Kagome tightened her grip on Koga’s shirt. She had had no idea how long she had been running. Time meant nothing. She hadn’t even been paying attention to how many times her songs played. The only thing she had been focused on was getting her power under control.

“Take her upstairs Koga. She doesn’t need to be on her feet. I already have a note written for her school so just let her sleep for a few days. After that her training starts. She needs to learn to control all that power.” Rin said.

**.     .     .     .**

Four hours. Kagome had run nonstop for four hours. That was how upset he had made her. She was completely exhausted, she couldn’t even stand. Koga was definitely going to be kicking himself for a while.

“I don’t think Koga can carry her.” Inuyasha said.

“Fuck off mutt.”

Inuyasha chuckled. “You can barely stand yourself wolf.”

“Oh good Lord.” Rin groaned.

Shippo laughed before reaching out to Kagome. “I will take her. Give her to me.”

Before Shippo came close Kagome tightened her grip and did something no one had expected. She growled.

“Did she just?” Ginta stuttered.

Hakkaku and Kaien were looking at Kagome with wide eyes and were completely speechless.

Ayame giggled lightly. “Seems our Lady Alpha has found her fangs.”

“She found those a long time ago.” Sango said. “Your Lady Alpha is just letting out her inner wolf.”

“Call me Lady Alpha again and I will hurt you.”

Koga chuckled. “At least let Ayame help you up the stairs. It really is taking every ounce of strength I have to stand here.”

Kagome took a step back and looked up at him. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Truthfully? I have no idea.”

Kagome smiled and let out a snort. “Of course you would. Ayame if you promise not to make me mad I will let you be my legs.”

“Yes Kagome.”

Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed Koga’s arms and threw them over their shoulders.

“Come on boss.” Ginta said.

Hakkaku smirked wide. “Let’s get your drunk ass to bed.”

“Fuck off.” Koga scolded but didn’t fight them off.

Ginta and Hakkaku shared a laugh as they helped Koga up the first few steps.

“If you’re like this with your first fight as a mated pair.” Hakkaku started.

“I would hate to see what you’re like when you fight with a pregnant Kagome.” Ginta finished.

“It’s a bit soon to be talking about that don’t you think?” Kagome scolded.

“Koga brought it up first.” Kaien said with a chuckle, Kagome’s iPod in his hand.

“Wait what?” Kagome exclaimed.

Koga chuckled. “I was only saying that if you got that mad at me now just imagine how mad you will get when you do get pregnant.”

Kagome choked down a laugh. “We haven’t even finished our first fight and you’re already talking about impregnating me. How dare.”

Koga laughed as he smiled wide. “Well I mean, if you’re up for it.”

“You are never drinking with Miroku again!”

“Why are you blaming me?” Miroku asked, coming around from behind them to open the door to their bedroom.

“Because the Miroku I remember was….”

“A pervert who asked every women he met to bare his child.” Sango said, as she walked in the room behind the group.

Ginta and Hakkaku were laughing as they plopped Koga down on his side of the bed. Koga himself was also laughing and nearly fell face first off the bed. Ginta caught him before he could fall very far and set him back up.

“No please. Let him fall. He can sleep in the floor.” Kagome teased.

“Leave the man be. You are coming with me.” Sango said as she closed a drawer on Kagome’s dresser.

“I’m fine.” Kagome protested.

Rin grabbed Kagome’s other arm and threw it over her shoulder. “You need a hot bath. You can’t move so deal with it.”

“The males can keep Koga awake for now.” Misueke said as she walked into the bathroom.

Koga couldn’t help but chuckle when Kagome groaned. She was adorable when she was irritated.

“The longer you fight the longer this is going to take.” Nanale scolded.

After that it didn’t take long for Kagome to be dragged into the bathroom. Koga let out a sigh as he set back against his headboard. He looked at the ceiling for a moment before he took notice of all the eyes staring at him.

Koga turned his eyes to the males in his room. “You can all leave.”

“Nope.” Inuyasha said as he leaned against one of the bed posts.

“Face it Koga.” Ginta smirked

“You got to drunk.” Hakkaku chuckled.

Koga was about to say something more when Jeffree Star could be heard playing through the bathroom door. He couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his face. It was short lived when they still stayed put. Koga let out a groan and looked back up at the ceiling. He tuned out Kagome’s music and had no idea how long he had been sitting there when the bathroom door finally opened and Sango helped Kagome over to her side of the bed.

“Your iPod will be in your study plugged into the charger. You two make nice and then sleep.”

Koga snorted. “Who gave you the right to boss me around?”

Kagome smacked his arm and thanked Sango. Sango kissed Kagome’s cheek and then ushered everyone out of the room. When the door was closed Koga looked over at Kagome and was about to say something when she turned to him and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away she looked him in the eye.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. I just…”

“I know. I get it. I’m sorry too.”

Kagome smiled at him. “Ok then. Let’s get you ready for bed. You need to sleep off the alcohol.”

Koga smirked mischievously. “You never answered me you know. If you’re up for it I would be more than happy to start now.”

Kagome giggled. “Let me graduate first and **then** we will come back to this conversation.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again my puddin's! Nice to see you all again! Life has been a tad crazy. So I have this story uploaded on ff.net and was stuck on chapter 18. Yes I said 18. I edit the chapters before I post them here so you guys are a few behind. But! Thanks to ForbiddenMiko32 I went back to chapter 18 and got unstuck. So that means you guys get this chapter! Hooray! Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And thank you ForbiddenMiko32 for getting me to look back and get unstuck! You are beautiful!

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She had no idea how long she had been asleep. Her body hurt in places and was numb in others. Her head was pounding and her vision was kind of blurry. She could tell that Koga had already gotten out of bed. There was really no telling where he was at the moment. She really didn’t want to try to use her power to find him.

She looked over at her bedside table and saw her phone. She slowly sat herself up on one elbow and tapped the screen. When it didn’t light up she figured someone had turned it off so it wouldn’t bother her. She had slept like a rock so she doubted any noise her phone made would have woke her.

_‘I wonder how many days it’s been.’_

Kagome slowly sat up and willed the pounding in her head to stop. She clearly hadn’t gotten enough rest as of yet but she had to get out of bed. She had yet to apologize to her Betas. She bit into her bottom lip. Ginta and Hakkaku must hate her. She had hurt them after all. They had done nothing wrong and she had acted out for no reason. She had to get up. She had to find them.

Kagome slowly stood from the bed, using the bedside table as support. Her legs were still a bit wobbly but she would be damned if she let that stop her. She took a deep breath and took the few steps to her dresser. She had managed not to fall on her face but she had used the bed for support while she was near it. She figured she could use the wall to help her stand but she had no idea if she would be able to walk on her own without help. But, damn it all, she had to try.

Walking out of the room and down the hall to the stairs had been fairly easy. She hadn’t even broken a sweat. Going down the stairs, however, was something else entirely. Her legs weren’t as weak as they had been after her run but they still felt like jello. She had to use both hands on the rails so she wouldn’t fall. And by the time she got to the bottom her forehead was covered in sweat.

_‘You made it! Now let’s head to the kitchen.’_

Kagome let go of the railing to the stairs and stood still for a moment, checking her balance. When she was confident that she wouldn’t fall flat on her face she took a slow step. When she was still upright she took another and another. But fate was never on her side. She hadn’t even made it half way before her legs gave out and sent her falling to the floor. She had expected to fall face first, which she completely deserved, but she fell into a firm chest instead.

“What are you doing out of bed Kagome?”

“I’m on a mission Shippo. I just got too cocky is all.”

Shippo chuckled. “Stubborn as always. Let’s get you back upstairs.”

“No. I have to do something.”

Kagome pushed herself away from Shippo and nearly fell backwards. Inuyasha had caught her with ease just like Shippo had.

“Come on Kagome. You’re still too weak to move.”

Kagome tilted her head back to look Inuyasha in the eye. “And if I refuse?”

Rin cleared her throat, gaining Kagome’s attention. “Ayame will drag you back upstairs. Or Shippo will throw you over his shoulder. Either way, you will get back in bed.”

Kagome grabbed Shippo’s arm and steadied herself. “I have to do something ok? Someone can come with me so I don’t fall but I’m not doing a damn thing until…”

“What in the world are you doing?”

Kagome looked to the top of the stairs and met Koga’s eyes. “I’m on a mission. Don’t even think about stopping me.”

Koga let a huff out his nose and made his way down the stairs. When he reached the bottom Inuyasha stepped away from her. Kagome let go of Shippo but again her legs refused to work. Koga was the one to catch before she hit the floor.

“Why are you so stubborn?”

Kagome smiled. “I could ask you the same thing.”

Koga was about to say something when Ginta and Hakkaku made their presence known. They had both let out a gasp when they saw Kagome and had practically tripped down the stairs.

“What are you doing sis?” Ginta asked.

“You should be resting. Your haven’t even recovered at all these past two days.” Hakkaku said, his eyes filled with worry.

Kagome didn’t really pay attention to anything anyone said after that. She was only focused on the two wolves in front of her and how she had overstepped her boundaries as their Alpha. She never wanted them to fear her and she had never wanted to hurt them. They were her brothers and she had betrayed their trust. At the moment she felt like she was no better than Naraku.

Ginta let a small smile cross his lips. “Come on sis. Let’s get you back upstairs.”

“Since you’re so stubborn we will help you walk. But if you fall one of us is carrying you.” Hakkaku chuckled.

It brought tears to Kagome’s eyes. She had been a tyrant and they still worried about her wellbeing. She didn’t deserve a lot of things in life. She had been blessed beyond what she thought she deserved. These two, her brothers, were on the top of the list.

“You ok sis?” Hakkaku asked.

Ginta tilted his head to the side, a worried expression on his face. “What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”

Kagome couldn’t take it anymore. Before Koga could say a word she pushed him out of her way and willed her legs to work. She needed to hug her brothers. She was completely surprised her legs didn’t give out on her but she was sure Ginta and Hakkaku were even more surprised when she wrapped her arms around either of their necks and placed her forehead on their conjoined shoulders.

“There are a lot of things that I don’t deserve in this life. And you two are on the top of that list.” Kagome squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry.”

**.     .     .     .**

Ginta and Hakkaku were taken aback. They had not expected this. They knew that Kagome had been sorry. Had seen it in her eyes when she had come back from her run two days ago. They didn’t need her to apologize. But this was Kagome they were talking about. She always went out of her way to correct her wrongs in whatever way she saw fit.

They both smiled and wrapped their free arms around Kagome to return her embrace. They stood there for a moment before she released them. They let her pull back but they would be damned if they let their Alpha fall. They both had one of her elbows in their hands to help keep her on her feet.

“I am a terrible…”

“Don’t you dare.” Ginta scolded.

Hakkaku chuckled. “Koga told us everything. We understand.”

Kagome huffed. “Would you two stop it? I’m trying to apologize.”

“No need.” They said in unison.

Kagome chuckled. “Yet again proving why I don’t deserve you as brothers.”

They both grinned wide. Kagome had no idea that it was they who did not deserve her.

“So, was this your mission?” Koga asked.

Ginta and Hakkaku helped Kagome turn around to face him. She smiled when the two crossed their arms behind her back to help her keep standing.

“Can I take you back to bed now?”

Kagome scrunched her nose and let out a whine. “I don’t want to go back to bed! I’m not even tired.”

Ginta let out a light laugh. “Whatever the Lady Alpha wishes.”

“Our Lady Alpha hasn’t eaten in two days. She probably wants food first.” Hakkaku said.

“Now that you mention it, I am starving.”

Hakkaku looked over at Koga. “The Lady has spoken.”

“We will be damned if we don’t make sure she is cared for.” Ginta said with a wide grin.

Kagome giggled. “You know, just for that I will let the Lady Alpha thing slide. But don’t you dare say it again.”

“Yes Kagome.” They chuckled.

**.     .     .     .**

Over the next eight days Kagome’s strength slowly returned. Koga and Rin had given up on keeping her in bed. Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku had seen to it that Kagome got exactly what she wanted. If she wanted out of bed Ayame would help her dress and help her walk out of their bedroom. Ginta and Hakkaku never left her side once she was in the hallway. Koga had been irritated at first but by the third day he couldn’t help the smile that stretched his lips. He had known from the start that the tribe loved her and that his Betas had loved her nearly as much as he did. But seeing them help her regain her strength, catching her when she stumbled and carrying her on their backs when she was tired made him thankful. She was the reason their hearts had changed in the first place and now she was seeing exactly how much she meant to them.

Today Kagome was sitting in the room with the young ones, Ginta and Hakkaku by her side as always. Koga had told the young ones to take it easy on her but the young ones never listened well. Yuri and Senri were doing their best to keep the young ones from overpowering Kagome but they could only do so much. Ayame also had her hands full with keeping the pups entertained. But Kagome was never one to not give every one of the pups her attention.

_‘She will be an excellent mother.’_

Koga shook his head. Kagome still had another year left before graduation. He shouldn’t be thinking about pups of his own. But the more he saw Kagome interacting with the young ones the more he thought of how she would be with their own. They hadn’t been mated long but if they were in the Feudal Era she would be carrying his heir by now.

**_‘Just think of how beautiful she will be swollen with our pup.’_ **

_‘Would you shut the hell up? Your input isn’t needed!’_

“Alright little ones, I have to go now.” Sounds of displeasure echoed around the room. “Don’t worry. I will be back tomorrow.”

Cheers rang out as Kagome got to her feet. Ginta and Hakkaku didn’t help her to stand but were right behind her in case she needed them. She wasn’t near full strength yet and her legs still wobbled from time to time but she could walk on her own mostly. When the three got to the doorway were Koga was standing Kagome said her goodbyes to the Betas and grabbed Koga’s hand. Koga led her upstairs and to their room. Once their bedroom door was shut he pinned her against it.

“You just can’t keep your hands off can you?”

Koga hadn’t touched Kagome in what felt like forever at the moment. He wanted her to have her full strength back before he had her beneath him. But at the moment all he could think about was making her scream his name.

“What’s on your mind?”

Koga let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against hers. “My beast is an ass.”

“Do I need to have a word with him?”

“Kagome…”

“I’m being serious Koga. You have been holding him back for a long time. I have even done my fair share of keeping him at bay. But now that we are mates he hasn’t left you alone. You haven’t gotten much sleep lately because of him. Let him out. He needs to understand a few things.”

Koga was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Are you sure?”

“I’m just as much his mate as I am yours. He won’t hurt me Koga.”

Koga let out a breath through his nose before taking a few steps back and leading Kagome over to their bed. He set her down on her side and stepped back.

“If he hurts you…”

“ **If** he hurts me I will seal him. Don’t worry.”

Koga let out another breath through his nose before closing his eyes.

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome wasn’t afraid. She had stared down evil incarnate **twice** , had looked Sesshomaru in the face when his eyes were red and never bated an eye. Koga’s beast didn’t frighten her, never had. Some would probably call her crazy or stupid but she had never really been afraid of very many demons. There were times when she had been scared but the only time that she had ever been frightened was during the final battle back in the Feudal Era and when she had seen the marks on Koga’s side for the first time. So when Koga finally opened his eyes and she stared the beast in the eyes she wasn’t afraid.

“It’s about time I get to meet you.”

The grin that spread across Koga’s face was one out of scary stories. It was a grin that killers used when they cornered their prey. It was a grin that would send a chill down the spin of anyone else. But the only thing Kagome could feel was excitement.

“I have waited for this moment for far too long.” Koga said with a chuckle.

When Koga spoke his voice was different. Koga’s voice was there but it sounded like another voice was speaking with it. A deeper darker voice that should have terrified Kagome but only seemed to thrill her more.

Koga took a step toward her. Kagome knew he was going to pounce on her any second so she had to talk quickly.

“Not so fast. You and I need to have a little chat.”

Koga tilted his head to the side slightly, his grin still in place. “And why would that be?”

“You need to understand a few things.”

Koga let out a light laugh that could rival Naraku’s. “I understand everything.”

“No you don’t. You keep trying to run this relationship your way. You don’t understand what the things you want could cause.”

Koga slipped his shoes off. “Talk fast Kagome.”

“I understand that you think I should live here even after the shrine is rebuilt.”

Koga undid his belt and pulled it out of his belt loops. “You are ours. This is our home. You have to stay here.”

“I’m still in high school. I get that you both fell in love with me back in the Feudal Era but this is modern times. A seventeen year old shouldn’t be living with someone who looks almost thirty unless they are family. I don’t want Koga to get in trouble.”

“We are one of the richest males in Japan. The police wouldn’t touch us. What else.” Koga pulled his shirt over his head.

Kagome huffed. “I know you want me to help you run your empire.”

“It is your right. You are our mate. Your place is at our side. No one would dare say a word with how much power we have. Next point.” Koga undid the button of his jeans.

Kagome smirked. “I know you keep bothering Koga about getting me pregnant.”

Koga’s grin stretched wider. “We need an heir. And I plan to get as many pups out of you as you will allow.” His jeans fell to the floor.

“I refuse to carry a pup until after I graduate.”

Koga’s grin shrank and he stilled.

“I will not abide by your ideals. I’m only seventeen. I will not do anything you want of me till I am of age **and** out of school. My mother may be ok with certain things that you want but I am not. I am your equal rather you like it or not. So the answer to your demands is no. You can wait until I’m your wife. Then we can have this conversation again.”

Koga growled. This growl wasn’t like any other she had heard from him either. This growl was a warning. Submit or else. Two could play at that game. The beast didn’t know that Kagome’s power had replenished completely. Her body wasn’t use to using as much power as she had all those days ago and was taking longer to recover. And she would be damned if she let the beast overpower her.

Kagome let her power come to the surface. Not enough to hurt Koga but enough to meet his threat head on. She may be human but she was just as capable of being an Alpha as he was.

The grin was back on Koga’s face. “You refuse to submit to me?”

Kagome smirked. “You should have known that. Even without you in control I don’t submit to foolish things.”

“We shall see.” Koga pounced on her, pinning her hands above her head with one hand. “I hope you can keep up with me Kagome. I won’t be as gentle as he is.”

Kagome chuckled as she let her power coat her skin, burning his hand slightly. “I won’t be gentle either.”

**.     .     .     .**

“Kagome!” Koga groaned as he gripped her hips.

Kagome slowed her pace as she felt Koga release inside her. When she stilled her movements they laid there a moment, both panting. Before she could collapse on top of him she lifted her hips, Koga hissing as him member slide from her slick walls, and rolled off him.

She lay on her back trying to catch her breath. Koga’s beast had been right, he was nowhere near gentle. But she would be lying if she said she hadn’t enjoyed it. She was probably going to be sore in the morning but she had loved how rough he had been. His claws had dug into her flesh but she had left marks of her own with her purification power. The bruises and scratches he had left would be healed by morning thanks to the power she gained from Midoriko. She would probably have to heal Koga in the morning though.

Koga chuckled. “Fine woman. Have it your way. **But** I expect you to hold up to your end of the deal.”

Kagome smirked. “You and I will have this conversation again on our wedding night. I promise you that.”

Kagome looked over and into Koga’s still red eyes. The smirk he wore matched hers.

“Come here my mate.”

Kagome rolled to her side and cuddled up next to Koga.

Koga wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. “Sleep. You deserve it.”

Kagome chuckled. “Am I going to cuddle you all night?”

Koga smirked into her hair. “He will have control when you wake. I have waited for this moment too long to give it back now.”

“As you wish, beasty.”

“Sleep my mate.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! Sorry for being gone! February is not my month so I needed a break. But I am back so I hope you enjoy!

When Koga awoke the next morning he was surprised to find his beast was finally silent. He had let his beast take full control last night. He had trusted Kagome to put his beast in his place and it seemed like she had been successful. He had a bad habit of underestimating her. From this point on he would never do it again.

Koga looked to his side where Kagome lay fast asleep. The bite mark his beast left on her left shoulder was nearly healed. He guessed his beast also left her with a few bruises and probably even dug his claws into her skin. There was no doubt in Koga’s mind that Kagome would be completely healed by the afternoon. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

Koga kissed Kagome on the temple and slowly got out of bed. He was taken by surprise when he felt slight pains in his back and his chest. His eyes nearly fell from their sockets when he looked at himself in the mirror.

Koga had known his beast would be rough with Kagome. He had been afraid his beast would break her. But he never imagined that she would give what she got. His back was covered in scratches, dried blood flaking off them. His chest had two handprint shaped burns on both sides. The scratches and the burns were nowhere near fully healed so he knew she had used her purification power. Not enough to do him any real harm but she used enough to cause him a little bit of pain.

“Admiring my work?”

Koga turned his attention back to his bed. Kagome was awake and sitting up against the headboard.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that much.”

Koga raised a brow. “My beast is silent for the first time in months. I don’t know what you did but it worked.”

Kagome grinned seductively. “I could show you if you want.”

Koga smirked. “As fun as that sounds you need food. Plus Rin and Miroku want to talk to you about your training.”

“We could always have a quickie in the shower.”

Koga ran his tongue across one of his fangs before grabbing Kagome and carrying her into the shower.

**.     .     .     .**

After their shower escapade Kagome quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen. By the time she opened the fridge the front door opened and her friends and family filled the kitchen. Ayame and Yuri began to help Kagome with the morning meal while everyone else talked about their plans for the day.

Koga came into the kitchen after everyone was settled at the table. Instead of taking his seat, like he normally did, he walked over to Kagome and planted a kiss on her left shoulder right where the bite mark she had received from his beast was. It was healing as she had expected but she couldn’t help but smile at his gesture. Even though he knew it would be healed before too long he still worried about it.

Kagome giggled when Koga lightly kissed her neck. He growled in response, only loud enough for her to hear, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Which earned him an elbow in the ribs to make him take a few steps back. Kagome grabbed the dish towel off the counter in front of her, turned around and lightly whipped him with it, her smile still in place.

“Behave yourself! My mother is sitting at the table.”

Koga smirked and his eyes flashed red for a second. It puzzled Kagome. She was sure that Koga was himself but had his beast just taken control for a moment?

“Leave it to Kagome to tame a wolf.” Inuyasha teased.

Sota looked over at Inuyasha and was about to open his mouth to speak until Kagome interrupted.

“No demon talk in front of the child!”

“Oh come on Kagome!” Sota whined.

“When you turn thirteen you can ask the demons whatever you want. Until then you will remain in the dark.”

Sota groaned and crossed his arms across his chest.

“Don’t worry kid. Shippo and I have already agreed to tell you all about demons.” Inuyasha reassured him.

Kagome let a sigh out of her nose and turned back to Koga.

Koga smiled and kissed her temple. “I will explain later. Promise.”

**.     .     .     .**

After morning meal was over Kagome helped Sota make sure he had everything he needed for the school day and waved him out the door. Her mother and Grandpa were going shopping to replace everything that had been destroyed at the shrine. Koga was going back to work today to make sure that the shrine rebuild was going smoothly and attend a few meetings.

Kagome was left alone with Rin and Miroku. They both talked about her training. They were going to teach her how to control her power better and teach her how not to use it all in just a few hours. They were going over every little detail almost and it was boring Kagome to no end. She was ready to go back to school. She had been taking it easy for ten days now. She felt fine and she could finally walk on her own.

“When can I go back to school?”

Rin let out a huff. “Maybe…”

“I don’t want to hear a maybe Rin. I’m fine. I’m sick and tired of being cooped up in this house. I know I’m not behind since my mom gets my homework for me but I miss my friends. My friends miss me. Those three have been driving me up the wall. For the love of all that is good in this world let me go back to school!”

Rin tapped her foot a few times before giving in. “You can go back on Monday.”

Kagome threw her fists into the air in victory.

“But if you so much as stumble or trip on Sunday you won’t be going anywhere.”

“Deal!”

Rin smiled. “Go and finish your homework for this week. You’re going to need it.”

Kagome jumped up from her seat and ran upstairs. She grabbed her phone from Koga’s room and headed to her study. When she reached her study doors she sent a text to Koga.

**Rin is letting me go back to school Monday**

After closing the door behind her Kagome grabbed her iPod from the table and made her way to the pile of pillows. When she was seated and comfortable her phone buzzed.

**That’s a bummer. I have enjoyed having you home all day**

Kagome smiled.

**Too bad. Not that I haven’t enjoyed your company but I’m going nuts! My friends are driving me up the wall too**

Kagome plugged her headphones in and placed one in her right ear. She then grabbed her wedding planning binder from its hiding place. She had finished her homework for the week yesterday and was more than happy she had. No one was going to bother her till later so she had plenty of time to sift through everything her friends had put inside it. She had skimmed over the first page when her phone buzzed again.

**They want you to go over their ideas for our wedding?**

Kagome let out a sigh.

**I love that they have helped so much but my God can they be pushy**

Kagome scrolled through her iPod before deciding to listen to her happy playlist. She hit shuffle and Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez started to play when she got another text from Koga.

**We can always run away to Vegas ;)**

Kagome giggled as she shook her head.

**We have talked about this, silly wolf. Real wedding, no Vegas**

Kagome grabbed a pen and got to work. The first page had Kagome and Koga’s names on it in fancy script and had blank spaces for date, time and location. Kagome had asked Koga his opinion on things a few times and when she finally got an answer other than ‘it’s up to you’ he had said he would like for their wedding to be somewhere near a forest or anywhere near some kind of nature. He said it was a wolf thing but he would be more than happy with whatever she wanted.

Kagome had spent a few days after that conversation looking up locations near Tokyo and found a national park outside Tokyo that had cabins of all sizes. They were used mostly by honeymooners and hikers but they hosted events of all kinds. And it turned out that it was run by foxes. She had called right after she found it and the male she spoke to, who just so happened to run the place, gave her his personal number so she could call him directly when they picked a date. She wrote the location in the space it belonged and turned to the next page.

The next twenty pages where all about colors and decorations. Kagome would be damned if she picked any shade of pink so she quickly crossed those pages out. She knew Koga’s favorite color was black so she moved those pages to the front of the others. She also moved the pages with dark blue to the front as well. And since she didn’t want to have a gothic wedding, she also moved the pages with white right behind blue. Kagome tapped her pen on the binder before she picked up her phone.

**Since your favorite color is black and mine is dark blue, our wedding is going to look like Marilyn Manson’s wedding**

**And what is wrong with that?**

Kagome giggled. She loved Koga’s sense of humor.

**Lol! Nothing. I’m just stating facts**

**I’m ok with white as long as it’s not the only color**

Kagome grinned. Finally he was contributing.

**It’s about time you contribute lol**

The next ten pages where all about bridesmaid dresses. There was at least five on each page, each one a different style. Certain ones didn’t come in the colors she wanted so she crossed them out. She also crossed out the dresses that were short. She would be damned if she put Sango or her friends in something short around Miroku. She knew Miroku was faithful to his wife but he was still the same old pervert from the past. She also needed to ask Sango if she would be her maid of honor.

The next five pages were about tuxedos. The first page had different styles and Kagome immediately circled the one she knew Koga and the guys would look best in. The next four pages were about ties and vests. She crossed out the ones that didn’t come in the colors she wanted and decided to let Koga make that decision.

The last thirty pages were all about wedding dresses. Kagome scrunched her nose and closed the binder. As much as she wanted a typical modern human wedding she also couldn’t help but think what they would have done back in the Feudal Era. She knew for sure that Koga would have worn his armor and furs. She probably would have worn a kimono or maybe even her own armor and furs.

Kagome was bought out of her train of thought when her phone buzzed. She had two text messages. One from Koga and one from Ayame. She clicked on Koga’s message first.

**Take a break from wedding stuff. You’re driving my beast crazy. Just listen to your iPod for a bit**

Kagome let out a sigh. She had forgotten about the link they had for a moment.

**Tell beasty I’m fine. Just thinking about some things. Nothing for him to worry about**

Kagome put her binder in its hiding spot before she got Koga’s reply.

**iPod. Dance around like a fool. I’ll let you know when you can stop**

**Fine**

Kagome put her other headphone in her other ear and turned up the volume a bit before reading Ayame’s text.

**I have a feeling you are looking at the binder you are hiding. I will be home soon. You and I can sit and talk about wolf mating ceremonies**

Kagome smiled wide. She had been meaning to have this conversation with Ayame for a long time.

**I have been telling myself that we needed to have this conversation. See you soon**

Kagome put her phone down and grabbed the remote to her stereo. She laid on the pile of pillows and listened to four songs before Ayame sat in the floor next to her. Kagome took her headphones out of her ears and pressed the button on the remote to connect her iPod.

“I need to know everything, Ayame. Don’t leave anything out.”

“I was never planning to leave anything out. You are my Alpha so I can’t lie to you. Now where do I start? Hmm. Well, wolf mating ceremonies are celebrated for days. The celebration starts a week before the ceremony and ends the day after. The mated couple won’t leave their bed for a week but with Alphas the female doesn’t leave her bed till she is with pup.”

“Seriously?”

“The pack has to have a leader. Of course in your case, the tribe needs a leader. I doubt Koga would want you to carry his pup so soon. I doubt he would have wanted that in the Feudal Era. Koga has never wanted to make you conform to the ideals of the tribe.”

Kagome rose a brow. “He used to call me his women even though he knew I wanted to be with Inuyasha.”

Ayame chuckled. “That was his ideal, not the tribes.”

Kagome nodded. “Right. So what is the mating ceremony exactly?”

“The ceremony begins when the moon is high in the sky. The tribe or pack gathers around a bear skin, food and drink are everywhere. The male is escorted to the skin by the leader of the pack or Alpha of the tribe. In Koga’s case he would have been escorted to the skin by his father. The leader or Alpha would then tell the pack or tribe that they are gathered to bring two souls together. The female’s father would then bring her to the skin and give her to the male. The leader or Alpha would talk about when the couple noticed they imprinted on each other and how long the couple courted.”

“What would they wear?”

“Typical armor and furs. Females wear a fur cape on their shoulders. And the Alphas wear crowns on their heads and put one on their females head after they shared blood.”

“Shared blood?”

Ayame nodded. “Blood is everything to a demon. It holds power and status. When the to be mated couple shares blood they share everything. It’s not just about the mark, Kagome. When you share blood with your mate you share everything you are.”

Kagome bit into her bottom lip.

“Don’t worry Kagome. You can share your blood on your wedding night.”

“Can you do something for me?”

Ayame raised a brow and smirked. “You are my Alpha. I have to do what you ask.”

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out her nose. “I need you to plan a mating ceremony. It will be after the wedding reception. I’m sure I don’t have to tell you who to invite but if Koga can act like a human for a day then I can act like a wolf for a night.”

Ayame smiled wide. “Leave everything to me Kagome. Just tell me when and where and I will take care of everything else.”

“Thank you, Ayame.”

“Anything for my Alpha.”

Kagome smiled. “So do wolves have vows?”

**.     .     .     .**

At the end of the day Koga was more than ready to be home. After he had told Kagome to take a break she had shut him out. He had texted her a few times but had been reassured by Kaien when he said that Ayame had gone back to the estate around the time Koga had texted Kagome the first time. Of course it didn’t help much and had nearly called it a day early but Shippo had told him that if he went home early then Kagome wasn’t going to school Monday. So he had stayed at the office like usual and was now parking in his driveway.

The females had beat the males there which was odd. But Koga guessed Ayame had contacted them earlier. With the mood Kagome was in earlier they were probably all in Kagome’s study dancing around like idiots. But Koga was proven wrong when he walked in the front door and was met by Rin and Nanale.

“To the kitchen.” Nanale said.

Koga rose a brow.

“Don’t ask just get moving. All of you.” Rin demanded.

“I don’t know who…”

“Would you just get your butts in here?” Kagome yelled from the kitchen.

The males walked over to the kitchen and saw Kagome sitting at the table with her family. Rin and Nanale dragged their mates over to the table and made them sit at the table. Kaien got the message and took his seat. Inuyasha and Miroku nearly got dragged to the table too but quickly took their seats without being forced, leaving Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku standing.

“Well, are you three going to sit or do I have to make you?” Kagome asked.

Ginta and Hakkaku let out squeaks before hurrying to the table. Koga let out a sigh and took his seat at the head of the table. Normally Kagome would be sitting next to him but for some reason she was sitting right across from him, the binder she had been hiding was underneath her arms on the table.

“So, I have before me a binder that was put together by my friends. It’s basically my wedding planning binder as they call it.”

Rei let out a gasp and her eyes went wide with excitement.

“And that is why I have been hiding it. But I couldn’t ignore it forever so I went through it today and I was informed a few hours ago that if I don’t have this finished by Monday then I will face the wrath of its creators.”

Koga chuckled. “I told you. We can run away to Vegas.”

Kagome rose a brow but her smile made it less intimidating. “No Vegas. You want to be human for a day then a proper wedding is what you’re getting.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with then. Tell us about human weddings.”

Ayame stood from her seat and slide each of the males a folder. “These will help. Kagome explained it to us already so we made these for you.”

Koga opened the folder and was greeted by a page with his and Kagome’s names on it with blank spaces underneath.

“First things first. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen. Basically the bride and groom have friends or close family stand with them during the ceremony.”

“If you look at the back of the page you will see an example of what she is talking about.” Ayame said.

“And what is the point of these people?” Shippo asked.

“They are the people who support the couple most from what I understand. The tradition goes back to ancient Rome. They were to protect the bride and groom from evil spirits if I remember it correctly.”

“Friends and close family?” Koga asked.

“Yes. I will have four standing with me so you should try to pick the same.”

“Well that’s easy. The idiots, the fox and Kaien.”

“Wait, what?” Shippo asked, completely taken by surprise.

“The idiots are my brothers, Kaien is my close friend and you are basically my son.”

Shippo smirked. “Does this mean…”

“Don’t even or I will change my mind.”

Kagome chuckled and clicked the pen she had and began to write down the names on the page she added to the binder.

“But who…” Kaien tried to ask before Kagome spoke.

“Don’t even try to fight about it. Ginta and Hakkaku have known Koga longer then anyone else. Koga will have bestmen instead of a bestman.”

Ginta and Hakkaku said yes is unison and high-fived each other.

“I already have my bridesmaids planed. My maid of honor is another thing entirely.”

Rei chuckled. “I’m sure your friends won’t fight over the title too much.”

Kagome shook her head. “I wasn’t even thinking about asking any of those three.”

“Who else do you know?” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smiled wide. “You know who she is. She is only an inch teller then I am. She has black hair. She is a total badass who use to carry a giant boomerang on her back.”

Sango gasped. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh but I am. I know that we only spent a year together, give or take, but I consider you as family. And there is no one else I would rather have as my maid of honor. So, what do you say sister mine?”

Sango smiled wide and grabbed one of Kagome’s hands. “I could never say no to you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Monday morning had greeted Kagome well. She had gotten out of bed, showered, got dressed, had breakfast, said her usual goodbyes to Koga and got to school without any sort of problem. Thanks to her mom she had been able to keep up in all her classes so she wasn’t behind. Everything had been just fine, no problem at all. Then lunch time came and Kagome was regretting coming to school today. As soon as she sat down at her usual spot her friends immediately started to hound her with questions.

“Did you bring the binder?” Eri asked.

“Did you get the binder finished?” Yuka asked right after.

“Did you like our ideas?” Ayumi asked without wasting a beat.

“What are your colors?”

“Where is it going to be?”

“Who are your bridesmaids?”

Kagome knew she was going to have a headache after this. She could already feel it.

“Well, are you going to hand it over?” Yuka asked, her hands held out in front of her.

Kagome let out a sigh before pulling the binder from her backpack. “Go nuts.”

The three girls nearly squealed when the binder was placed into Yuka’s hands. And they wasted no time going through the entire thing. They inspected page after page, Ayumi taking notes. Kagome knew her headache was only going to get worse when they got to the final pages. And she hadn’t been wrong.

“Kagome! Why didn’t you choose a dress?” Eri asked.

Ayumi looked at her, her eyes sad. “Did you not like any of them? I tried to find some that where more your style but I can…”

“It’s not that.” Kagome interrupted. “My mom wants to go dress shopping with me. She said her mother went with her when she went. She said it’s a mother daughter thing that she has been looking forward to since the day I was born.”

“Awe! That’s so sweet!” Yuka exclaimed.

“Your mom really is the best!” Eri said.

Ayumi smiled wide. “You two have fun. We can always see your dress when we go get ours.”

Eri gasped. “That’s right!”

Yuka nodded. “You and your mom have fun. We can have our fun afterward.”

Kagome smiled at her friends. They drove her crazy at times but she really did love them.

**.     .     .     .**

After school Ayame picked Kagome up and told her the males where all going to be having a late night. The shrine repairs were nearly complete and they had all decided to pitch in to get it done. Even Sesshomaru was helping.

“I also talked to Rei. She is going to occupy Grandpa and Sota. She is going to take them around to get some last minute things. So we females are going to go run some errands.”

Kagome raised her brow. “What kind of errands?”

Ayame chuckled. “You will see. Have patience.”

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. “You’re the boss.”

Kagome hooked her iPod up and scrolled through her music. By the time they got to Rin’s place Kagome still hadn’t made up her mind. When Kagome noticed that all four of the other females had climbed into the SUV she held her iPod up where everyone could see it.

“Any suggestions?”

“It’s basically girls’ night.” Sango said.

“Play our playlist!” Misueke exclaimed.

Kagome giggled. “And I know just the song to play first.”

Kagome scrolled through her ‘girls’ night’ playlist and clicked on Hands To Myself by Selena Gomez. As soon as the music started to play all the girls started to sing along. It didn’t take long for all but Ayame to start dancing in their seats. Kagome enjoyed these moments. She always had fun when she was with them. It didn’t matter where they were going. As long as she was with them, she was going to have fun.

**.     .     .     .**

Ayame couldn’t help the smile that was spread across her lips. She had been busy these past three days. With the help of her mate she had managed to get the measurements of all the males. Koga and Sesshomaru had a thing for tuxedos, Sesshomaru had more of an obsession, so their measurements weren’t hard to get. All Ayame had to do was gather the males without Koga around, which wasn’t hard, and Sesshomaru had texted his and Koga’s to her. Sesshomaru then took the other males in to get their measurements and had Kaien bring them to her. Ayame wanted everyone dressed as if they were still in the Feudal Era for the Mating Ceremony. And she knew just the people who could help recreate those outfits.

Ayame was glad that this day had worked in her favor. As soon as Kaien had told her he wouldn’t be home till late she had contacted the other females and told them of her plan. After that she had called her contacts and had informed them she would be in today and that the job was big. Like always, her contacts took the challenge and said they would see her later.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?” Kagome asked.

Ayame shook her head. “Patience, Kagome. We will be there soon.”

Ayame hadn’t been wrong either. She had drove for another five minutes before she pulled into the parking lot of the warehouse.

“Where are we?” Kagome asked.

“You shall see. Let’s go ladies!”

After Kagome got out of the SUV Ayame grabbed the binder with her plans from underneath the backseat and joined the females at the door. Once inside the office portion of the warehouse Ayame saw a familiar face was waiting for them.

Ayame smiled and hugged the female. “It’s so good to see you!”

“And you as well, Ayame.”

Ayame released the female from her embrace. “Of course you know Rin and Nanale.”

“But of course I do!” The female turned to greet Rin and Nanale. “How are you my Ladies?”

“Fine.” They said in Unison and they each hugged the female.

“And you are Sango. You are Misueke.” Her eyes met Kagome’s. “And you are Lady Kagome.”

Kagome let a small smile cross her lips and nodded. Ayame could see that Kagome was nervous. In fact Kagome looked like she wanted to turn tail and run. So Ayame entwined one of her arms into Kagome’s for comfort and hoped that the contact would make her feel safe. It’s what any other wolf would have done.

“Ladies this is Mio. She is a…”

“Spider demon.” Kagome interrupted.

Mio was taken by surprise. “You can see through my cloak.”

Kagome nodded. “I can also see your aura. It looks like spiders silk.”

Mio smiled. “I promise you have no need to be afraid of us. The spider heads are long gone. We are different from them.”

Kagome let out a breath. “Thank goodness. I don’t have fond memories of the spider heads.”

Mio chuckled. “So I have heard. Now Ayame, what is the job you need us for?”

Ayame held her binder out to Mio. “Kagome has decided that she wants to have a Mating Ceremony after her wedding. We need armor and furs for her and Koga but I thought why not have everyone dressed like they would be if we were still in the Feudal Era.”

Mio took the binder from Ayame and flipped through it. “Good, you have the males’ measurements.”

“Lord Koga doesn’t know about this. I kind of had to find a way to get them.”

Mio grinned. “Your secrets are safe with me. Now, come with me ladies. We have much to discuss.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome couldn’t believe it. Ayame had outdone herself. After Mio had lead them into the warehouse she had taken them to a group of tables and set the binder down. She had asked them all to wait there and had left to who knows where. Since there was nothing better to do Kagome flipped through the binder and found that each page had been dedicated to each of them. There was even a page for each of her family members.

Kagome couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up out of her chest. “I feel like we are on a spy mission.”

Rin gasped from excitement. “I always wanted to know what it was like to be a spy!”

“This is the closest you will get.” Nanale said with a wide smile.

“And our top secret mission is to make sure Kagome gets a proper Mating Ceremony without Koga finding out about it till the night it happens.” Ayame informed them.

“Challenge accepted.” Sango said.

When Mio returned she was followed by two other spiders and two different demons. Kagome could tell she had met a few of their kind before but now that she could see their auras it was hard to place them. Their auras reminded her of sunshine after a long winter. But when she looked past their cloaks she knew what they were.

“Lady Kagome, these are my sisters, Ami and Kai. And these two are our armor specialists, Izuru and his daughter Karin.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Lady Kagome.” Izuru said before he bowed.

Ayame choked down a laugh while the other four were giggling slightly. They knew how Kagome felt about being called Lady.

Kagome let out a sigh. “It’s very nice to meet you all but we need to get one thing straight. I do not like being called Lady. It’s just Kagome.”

Ayame could no longer hold in her laugh and the other four joined her in her laughter.

“Sometimes I wonder if you five remember that I’m a priestess.”

Ayame wiped the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry, Kagome. I just think it’s funny how annoyed you get when someone calls you by your title.”

Sango took a few deep breaths to calm herself. “So, can you tell us what kind of demon these two are?”

Kagome smiled. “Their bears.”

Karin’s eyes widened in surprise and Izuru smiled wide.

“I wonder, what does a bear’s aura look like?” Mio asked.

“Like sunshine after a long winter, warm and bright.”

Izuru chuckled. “You really are something, Kagome. Now, let us not delay any longer. I’m sure the females have other things to do.”

Mio nodded and slid the binder closer to Izuru and flipped to the pages he needed. He took pictures of each page, front and back, with a tablet he had had in his hand. Once he was done he bid them all farewell before bowing and heading off into the back of the warehouse. Karin did the same as her father before she followed.

“Now sisters, let us get to work.”

Mio opened a drawer on two of the tables and took a clipboard with a piece of paper on it out of both of them and set them on top of each table. Ami motioned for Sango to come near one of the tables and Kai asked Misueke to come over to the other. Both sisters pulled fabric measuring tapes out of the drawers and began to measure each female, both writing down each measurement they took on the paper.

“I guess it’s a good thing I kept Hiraikotsu.” Sango stated.

“And Inuyasha has Tessaiga back.” Misueke said.

Kagome smiled but it quickly faded. “It’s just too bad that Inuyasha won’t be wearing the fur of the fire rat.”

Mio chuckled before she made her way over to a few racks not too far from the tables and grabbed a box that was sitting on one of the selves. She brought it over to the table Kagome was standing by and set it down in front of her. Kagome looked at the closed box and then up at Mio who had a huge grin on her face. Mio then took the top off the box and showed Kagome its contents. Kagome couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across her face.

“Worry not Kagome. We have fur of the fire rat.”

**.     .     .     .**

Koga leaned against the well house as he looked out at the shrine. He wasn’t really looking at anything, just lost in thought. He had worked hard to repair what Naraku had broken so that Kagome’s family could come back home. But now he wished he hadn’t. He had actually begun to enjoy having them around. All three of them had blended into the tribe quite well.

Rei had made friends with all the mothers of the tribe. She had even helped a new mother while she was in labor a few days ago. Rei even took shifts in the playroom and the nursery. She had welcomed each and every member of the tribe into her heart like they were family members she hadn’t seen in years. Ginta and Hakkaku called her mom every day and Koga himself had even begun to call her mother.

Grandpa had gotten along with the elder wolves from day one. The group of them gathered every night to reminisce about the past and talk about their families. Occasionally they would drink sake together and laugh. Koga had even overheard one of their drunken conversations. Grandpa talked about Kagome’s travels through the well for the first time. He had told the elders that he was afraid at first but he knew Kagome had a great destiny. He had said he stopped worrying about her when his son came to him in a dream. Kagome’s father had told him that she would be safe, that she would come home alive. Grandpa ended his story by saying he was glad that Kagome had had that adventure. She was now the happiest he had even seen her be.

Sota had made friends after the first five minutes of being in the estate. The young males took just as much of an interest in Sota as he had them. Kagome had been adamant of keeping Sota in the dark about demon ways from the beginning but the young males answered every question he asked. If Sota wasn’t outside with the young ones he was either in his room playing videogames with a few of them or being chased around the estate by the young females.

Kagome’s family hadn’t been at the estate for very long but they fit into the routine of things so well. Koga knew now that he was going to miss them when they moved back to the shrine. They were a part of the tribe now and tribe was everything to a wolf.

“You going to miss them too?” Ginta asked.

Koga let out a sigh. “Yeah.”

Hakkaku nodded.” Us too.”

“Rei already said that they would visit often but those three are part of our day to day routine. It’s going to be strange not having them around.”

“I’m going to miss Moms cooking.” Ginta said.

Hakkaku chuckled. “And Grandpa’s wise words.”

Koga grinned. “And our little brothers mischief.”

Ginta choked down a laugh. “Or watching little brother getting chased by the young females.”

“Or hearing little brother scream for help when they finally catch him.” Hakkaku added, trying his best not to burst out laughing.

Koga chuckled. “Or little brothers face when we don’t save him right away.”

The rest of the tribe joined them in sharing the moments they would miss. They all had a good laugh together. But when they were all silent the smiles disappeared. Every single member of the tribe was going to miss Kagome’s family when they moved out of the estate.

“Do they have to move back?” Kaien practically whined. “They are just fine right where they are. Do we have to let them leave?”

“Kagome’s father asked Rei to marry him under this tree.” Inuyasha said, gaining the attention of everyone there. “Rei lived on this shrine when Kagome was born, lost her husband while she was living at this shrine, Sota was born while Rei lived at this shrine, Kagome was dragged into the past through that well, and Kagome was brought back into Koga’s life at this shrine. Everywhere you look this place has a memory. Rei won’t leave this place until she has to.”

“Rei won’t leave this shrine until the last part of her husband is gone. Grandpa is what keeps her here. He won’t leave this shrine until he takes his final breath. He grew up here, raised his son her, watched his grandchildren grow up here. When he leaves this world, the shrine will die with him.” Shippo added.

Koga looked up at the sky. “Grandpa won’t be here much longer. Four years tops.”

Ginta nodded. “Then we let Grandpa stay here as long as he wants.”

“When he passes, we welcome Mom and Sota back to the estate with open arms.” Hakkaku stated.

**.     .     .     .**

When Koga and his men returned home the rest of the tribe had already gone to bed. No one was awake, not even Kagome. Koga bid his men goodnight as they all walked through the door and waited till they were all upstairs, only Ginta and Hakkaku remaining. Koga locked the door up tight and headed up the stairs, Ginta and Hakkaku on his heels. After they reached the top step Koga had just turned to his left to head to his room when he heard a muffled sob. The three wolves stopped in their tracks. The sound wasn’t coming from behind them so it wasn’t just any normal member of the tribe. The sound was coming from in front of them so that left four options. It was either Kagome, Ayame, Rei or Sota.

“Kaien already come up right?” Ginta asked.

Koga nodded. “Yeah, so it’s not Ayame.”

“Sota would go to Mom or Kagome if he were upset about something.” Hakkaku said.

Koga’s hands tightened into fists. “Which means it’s either Mother or Kagome.”

The three wolves quickly and quietly made their way down the hall. As they passed Ayame and Kaien’s room they checked Ayame off the list for sure. They couldn’t hear any noise coming through the door so they more than likely had a barrier up so no one could hear them. After that they pasted Sota’s room and checked him off the list when they heard him snoring. When they got to Rei’s room they checked Kagome off their list. The muffled sobs were coming from Rei.

The door wasn’t completely shut, only open a crack. Koga softly tapped the first knuckle of his finger on the door before he slowly pushed it open.

Rei smiled at them weakly. “Well if it isn’t my boys come to make me feel better.”

Ginta and Hakkaku whined and made their way over to her bed. They sat on either side of her and laid their heads on her shoulders. Koga closed the door behind him before he walked over to Rei and knelt down in front of her.

“It makes us sad to see you cry, Mother.” Koga said softly.

Rei placed her open palm on the side of Koga’s face and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. “I know it does. I’m sorry boys. Today just hasn’t been a good day.”

Ginta whined. “What’s wrong Mom?”

“What has you so sad?” Hakkaku asked.

Rei sniffled. “I took Grandpa to the doctor a few days ago. His family on his mother’s side has had cancer so his doctor likes to run tests to check on his health. His doctor called me today and said they had the test results.”

Koga whined and leaned into Rei’s palm. “He has cancer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Nice to see you!! Hope you enjoyed!! I know I don't usually get to update twice in one month but I really felt like writing today. Now I have said it before but I will say it again. This story is up on ff.net. It is now on Chapter 20. Why are you guys behind? It gives me a chance to edit the chapters and add stuff if I want. A few chapters are actually different from the ones I posted on ff.net. I also want to thank some fellow writers. I have no idea if they read this but they have inspired me to be better. Those writers are Monophobian, Sukiya62 and Madison. You three have ensnared me every time I have read one of your stories and it had made me want to be better and even if your not reading this I thank you.
> 
> Comments give me life!! Feel free to let me know how I'm doing!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its after midnight which means its the 6th which mean this girl is now 25. Happy Birthday to me!!

Over the next four weeks Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku kept that night a secret. Rei had asked them not to say anything to Kagome or Sota. Summer break was nearly upon them and she wanted her children to focus on their school work before telling them. Rei also wanted to know more about Grandpa’s diagnosis so that she could answer just about any question they had. Keeping the secret from Sota was easy. Keeping it from Kagome was another thing entirely.

Mates couldn’t hide things or keep secrets. If you were mated you shared everything with your mate, no matter what. However, since Koga had yet to share his blood with Kagome he could shut parts of his mind off to her. In fact he usually kept his work to himself, not wanting to get Kagome mixed up in company affairs just yet. But it hurt to keep this from her. It was more than likely going to start a fight when she was finally told but he had promised Rei that he wouldn’t say a word. And he would never break another promise.

“Are you alright, Koga?” Rei asked.

Koga smiled a small smile. “She is going to yell at me.”

Rei returned the smile. “You leave Kagome to me. After I explain things she will understand.”

“Mates don’t keep secrets from each other.”

“Oh stop it!” Ayame said. “I’m sure there are things Kagome keeps from you. As she should. She is a teenager after all.”

Koga cringed. “Thank you, Ayame, for reminding me how much of a creep I am.”

Ayame grinned from ear to ear. “Your welcome!”

Before Koga could come up with a retort the front door opened and a giggling and laughing Kagome and Sota walked through it. Koga swallowed down the lump in his throat. This conversation could go one of two ways. Kagome could completely understand why he kept this secret and forgive him for it. Or she could storm out the door and go who knows where and return who knows when. Koga only hoped she would understand.

“What’s with the long faces? Its summer! We should all be happy!” Sota said.

Rei sighed. “Come sit down you two. We need to talk about something.”

Sota slowly looked around the room and frowned. He knew something serious was going on. He looked up at Kagome for guidance but was met with a face he couldn’t read. Her smile had faded, her lips now pressed together in a hard line, and her eyes showed no emotion. Kagome’s eyes were on her mother’s face the very moment she walked into the kitchen. Her stare was hard and, even though she wasn’t looking at him, if he were a lesser male he would probably be squirming.

“I know that face. It’s the same face you always have when someone dies. I have seen it enough to know.” Kagome said, her voice almost monotone.

Sota’s eyes became wide and frantic as he looked at his mother. “What does she mean Mom?”

Rei shook her head. “It’s nothing like that. Come sit and…”

Kagome chuckled slightly. “Bullshit. You can’t lie to me Mom.”

Grandpa stood from his chair. “You may be the Alpha of the tribe Kagome but you will not speak to your mother that way. Now both of you sit down, now.”

Koga could now see where Kagome got her voice of authority from. Grandpa had never been stern with either of them. He hadn’t needed to be. Kagome had never been defiant before, that he had seen. This was new territory he did not want to tread on. And by the looks of all the other demons in the room, he wasn’t the only one. Even Sesshomaru was on edge. Kagome could easily hurt them all if she lost control.

Kagome placed her hand between Sota’s shoulder blades and pushed him forward a step. “Go sit Sota.”

Sota looked up at Kagome and bit his bottom lip before he made his way over to the table and took his seat. Kagome, however, crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the doorway. She looked Grandpa in the eye and raised a brow. If this were another situation Koga would be proud. This was her home and she was standing her ground. But this was the wrong time for her to act like the badass she was.

Grandpa gave up though. He let out a sigh and sat back down. Rei then nodded and took his hand.

“I asked Koga to ask you all to be here because…” Rei took a shaky breath. “Grandpa has been given two years to live.”

Gasps were heard around the room. Koga had known about his diagnosis but Rei hadn’t told him or Ginta and Hakkaku how long he had been given. He wouldn’t lie, it hurt to hear. They all had just gotten to know him and now they didn’t have much time left. Koga was already planning all the things he would make sure Grandpa was able to see.

“What is your diagnosis?” Rin asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

“Cancer. They gave me some long word I can’t even try to begin to pronounce, but it’s not good.” Grandpa replied.

“What can be done?” Shippo asked.

Grandpa sighed. “Chemo treatments. But with as advanced as it is they aren’t sure if it will help.”

“Do you want to be treated?” Misueke asked.

“I want to fight like the devil himself is at my heels.”

Misueke smiled. “Then whatever you need to do, do it. We will be at your side every step of the way.”

Shippo chuckled. “After your chemo treatments are scheduled then we can plan a vacation.”

Rei smiled wide for the first time in weeks. “That sounds wonderful! But you have to bring your children with you.”

Ayame giggled. “They would love to go. I’m sure they will want to spend as much time with Grandpa as they can.”

“We can all stay at the resort Shippo built.” Inuyasha stated.

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome had stopped listening. Hadn’t really payed much attention after her mother had said how long Grandpa had left to live. She had sensed his life would be ending soon but not this soon. He would be able to see her graduate and see her get married but he would be gone by the time she had children. Unless by some miracle he lived longer than expected.

Kagome looked around the room. Everyone was making plans for the summer. Trying to think of things they could do with Grandpa before his cancer made him too weak. But here she was, trying to plan her future so that maybe Grandpa could at least meet one of his great grandchildren. It suddenly got hard for her to breath. It felt like the walls were closing in on her from all sides. Before anyone could say a word to her she bolted up the stairs and into her study.

After she shut the door behind her she had planned to grab her iPod and lay in her pile of pillows. She had taken only two steps toward her pillows before her feet just stopped. Her whole body began to tremble. For the first time since the battle with Naraku, Kagome was absolutely terrified. She didn’t know what the future held for Grandpa but she would be damned if she didn’t try to make sure he could experience everything he had ever dreamed of.

“You shouldn’t be alone, Kagome.”

Kagome chuckled darkly. “I had everything planed. Graduation, our wedding, when we would have children, all of it. And burying Grandpa was never part of those plans. I never thought I would have to bury him until later. And now…” Kagome turned around to face Koga. “Now I don’t know what to do.”

Koga held his hand out to her. She gladly took it and let him pull her into his chest. His embrace was the only comfort she wanted and he gladly gave it to her. His warmth always calmed her mind and helped her think. But right now her mind was running at a million miles an hour with no signs of stopping. There was nothing she could do. Grandpa would leave this world before he got to realize his dreams.

Koga buried his nose in her hair. “Whatever you need Kagome, just ask for it.”

Kagome smiled a small smile before lifting her head to look Koga in the eye. She placed one of her palms on the side of his face and looked deep into his eyes. It was at that moment that she knew. There was one thing that she could do. One dream of Grandpa’s that she could make come true.

“I need to talk to your beast.”

Koga furrowed his brows. “What for?”

Kagome shook her head. “Don’t ask just, please.” Kagome looked at him with pleading eyes. “Please. Let me talk to him.”

Koga leaned his forehead onto hers and let out a sigh. “Whatever you need.”

Koga lifted his head back up and closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them they were red.

“Hello again beasty.”

Koga smirked. “What is it you need of me, my mate?”

“I’m sure you heard.”

Koga nodded. “Your grandfather doesn’t have long before he leaves this world.”

“Yes. Before he leaves I want to make sure that he can experience all the things he has ever wanted. There really isn’t much I can do. Mom already has a list I’m sure. Shippo and everyone else have more than likely chipped in to help with that list. But there is one thing she can’t do. And it’s the only thing I know I can do.”

Koga rose a brow. “I don’t see how it involves me.”

Kagome smirked but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Oh but it does. You see, Grandpa told me that there is one thing he looks forward to experiencing. The one thing he wants more than my happiness. He wants to be a great grandfather.”

Koga chuckled as his smirk widened. “I thought you didn’t want to have this conversation.”

Kagome let out a sigh. “I didn’t. Truthfully I wanted at least five years to ourselves before I even considered giving you a pup. But I need to make changes to our timeline for Grandpa.”

Koga pulled her flush against his body. “How long must I wait?”

Kagome took a breath to calm her beating heart. “A year from now. We marry not long after I graduate. At this point I don’t care if I’m pregnant on our wedding day.”

Koga clicked his tongue. “With the fox and the dog as your tutors you could graduate early.”

“Possibly but I doubt it.”

Koga chuckled. “You know how I make deals Kagome. If you win we do things your way.” The smirk that rivaled Naraku’s spread across his face. “But if I win, we do things my way.”

A chill went up Kagome’s spine. The challenge he presented her with excited her to no end. She knew she would win just like she did last time. She was going to be sore in the morning but she would be damned if she backed down.

Kagome smirked, her eyes filled with excitement. “Then I look forward to tonight.”

Koga grabbed a fist full of her hair before claiming her lips in a heat filled kiss that made her knees weak. When he pulled away she was in a daze. He smirked one final time before closing his eyes again. When he opened them he blinked a few times before looking her in the eye.

Koga smirked. “You just had to go and make a deal with him again.”

Kagome whined. “I really hate when he does that.”

Koga chuckled. “We have the estate to ourselves for a little while. I could finish what he started.”

Kagome smiled seductively. “You might as well. You won’t get another chance to have me tonight.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

Kagome squealed as Koga threw her over his shoulder.

**.     .     .     .**

As Koga sat down at the table for dinner the front door opened. Fifteen pairs of footsteps made their way inside and to the kitchen doorway where they all stopped in their tracks. The table was covered in food. Kagome had been cooking for a while now and had just finished. She had practically made a feast.

“Oh my goodness!” Rei gasped.

“I might have gone a little overboard.” Kagome said, scratching her cheek with one finger.

“What’s all this for?” Sota asked, eyeing the table with wide eyes.

Kagome let out a sigh. “I’m not good with apologies. I’m not even really sure how to apologize to most of you. I do know that the way to Inuyasha’s good side is through his stomach so I started cooking and couldn’t stop myself. I shouldn’t have acted the way I did earlier. I could have hurt all of you so this is my way of saying I’m sorry.”

Ayame walked over to Kagome and put her hands on Kagome’s shoulders. “I fully accept this as your apology and will eat until I am near to bursting.”

“I second that.” Ginta and Hakkaku said in unison.

“I seriously hope I’m not dreaming. Cause I see a pot of ramen on the table.” Inuyasha stated.

“Not just any ramen. I made it myself.” Kagome said, a triumphant smile on her face.

“Stop staring and come eat. Or it’s all mine.” Koga said.

Shippo and Inuyasha quickly took their seats after thanking Kagome for the meal, Inuyasha hugged her and Shippo kissed her on the cheek. Sota said his thanks and hugged Kagome tightly before he took his seat and began to dig in. The others didn’t take long to follow suit but before Grandpa could get to his spot at the table Kagome stopped him.

“Koga and I talked about your treatments. He has agreed to pay all your medical bills so that all you have to worry about is living your life, no matter how short.”

“You didn’t have to ask him to do that Kagome.”

“She didn’t ask, Grandpa. She didn’t have to.”

Rei put a hand over her heart. “Thank you, Koga.”

Koga smiled. “You’re my family now. It’s in my nature to make sure my family is well taken care of.”

Grandpa smiled back. “Then I will have no worries when I leave this world.”

Kagome blinked her eyes a few times. “Come sit, Grandpa. I made a few of your favorites. Plus the rest of the tribe is waiting to see you.”

After Grandpa sat down the kitchen was full of small talk and laughter. It was a small moment Koga would never forget. He was going to burn every small moment with Grandpa into his memory. Koga wished he would have done the same thing with his mother but he had been too full of himself to care. She was the one person he had cared about most and when she died he hadn’t been there. He wasn’t even told of her passing until almost a year later. Things would be different this time. He would make sure of it.

“The tribe is waiting outside for you, Grandpa. We will join you soon. Mom, you and Sota go too.”

Rei shook her head. “Let me help you clean the kitchen dear.”

Kagome chuckled. “I got it mom. You three go.”

Rei hesitated for a moment before letting out a sigh and leading Grandpa out of the kitchen, Sota right at their heels. Kagome then began to gather a few of the dishes and brought them to the sink. As she started to fill one side of the sink with hot water the other females at the table gathered what dishes were left and brought them to Kagome.

“I thought Kagome tamed you, flea bag. Your beast has been making short appearances all night.” Inuyasha stated.

“That’s odd.” Ginta said.

Hakkaku nodded in agreement. “Unless Kagome promised him something then he should be dormant.”

Koga chuckled. “Kagome did tame him.”

Sango and Rin gasped. Ayame nearly dropped the plate she had been drying.

“Please tell me you didn’t make a deal with the beast of a wolf.” Sango demanded.

“I did what I had to do.” Kagome answered.

“Are you insane?” Sango nearly screamed.

“Even a tamed beast is a dangerous one. I have never dealt with Shippo’s beast since the first time I met him. That was our deal.” Rin stated.

“You are treading on dangerous territory Kagome.” Ayame said. “You’re just…”

Kagome cut Ayame off with a hard stare. “I may be human but I am not fragile. I may not completely understand what I am doing but I have to. You will understand at a later date.”

“But sis.” Ginta said, worry filling his voice.

“He could hurt you.” Hakkaku stated.

“Tamed or not, our beasts are wild and like to be rough.” Kaien added.

Kagome huffed and slammed her palms on the counter. “As your Alphas you four have no right to question what Koga and I do as mates. Now shut up about it.”

Koga couldn’t help the grin that crossed his face. Kagome now knew what lines not to cross when ruling out punishments and when to shut people up. She didn’t like to use her status as Alpha female much but when she did it was a glorious sight to see.

“You gonna act all high and mighty if I bitch? Cause I have some things I would like to say.” Inuyasha asked.

Kagome smirked. “I consider you family, Inuyasha. I will act like the Alpha I am if you bitch.”

“That settles that then.” Miroku said as he stood from the table. “Might as well deal with your mate then Lady Alpha. We will handle kitchen clean up.”

“Are you serious Miroku?” Sango asked angrily.

“Sango, my dear, you and I both know that the only person who can control Kagome is Kagome. There is nothing we can do but yell and complain but she won’t hear any of it.” Miroku answered.

“Might as well just let her do what she’s doin.” Inuyasha said.

Sango tightened her hands into fists and took a few deep breaths. “Go on Kagome. We can handle clean up.”

Kagome nodded and made her way out of the kitchen before she turned her head and looked at Koga. “Come on beasty. I have a deal to win.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome had taken two more steps before Koga scooped her up into his arms. He quickly carried her up the stairs and to their room where he deposited her onto their bed.

“Are you sure about this Kagome? You can back out if you want.” Koga said.

Kagome shed her shirt. “I can’t back out Koga. I’m not doing this for me. I’m doing it for Grandpa.”

Koga smiled. “We don't need my beast to make a pup. He just wants me to pup you as soon as possible. I’m sure Grandpa would forgive you for changing your mind.”

Kagome smirked and undid Koga’s belt. “He would but I wouldn’t. I want Grandpa to leave this world having experienced everything he ever dreamed of and more.”

“Your kind and caring heart is one of the reasons why I love you so much.”

Kagome chuckled. “And here I was thinking that you loved me because you didn’t have a choice.”

Koga snorted. “Wolves can imprint on someone and never love them. I have known several mated pairs that never felt a thing for the one they imprinted on. You made me fall in love quite easily.”

“Then trust me.” Kagome said as she slipped Koga’s shirt up over his head.

Koga put a hand on either side of her face. “I trust you with my life.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome stared at the ceiling as she took breath after breath. She had lost. She had made another deal and when victory was in her sights she had lost. She had underestimated the beast and he had won. She already felt sore and sticky. His claws had dug into her skin even deeper this time. She got cocky and thought she could easily win like she had last time. But the beast had learned.

“I win, my mate.” Koga said with a chuckle.

“It would seem so.”

That grin of his was on his face again. “Don’t be so down, my love. Everything will go according to your plan.”

Kagome tried to turn her body towards Koga but was too sore. She winced when she tried to move her leg.

“Don’t move, Kagome. I was rather rough with you. Rest my dear. You have earned it.”

“Only if you let your other half have his control back.” Kagome demanded.

Koga chuckled. “As you wish, my mate.”

When Koga closed his eyes Kagome willed her body to move but still had no luck. She would be damned if she ever let the beast have his way like that ever again.

“Be still, Kagome. Try to relax.”

Kagome huffed. “I lost. I thought I was going to win again but I underestimated beasty.”

Koga sighed. “I’m sorry. He shouldn’t have been so rough with you.”

“That’s not why I’m angry.” Kagome said before wincing again.

“He had your knees nearly at your ears. Stop trying to move for a minute.”

Kagome huffed again. “I want to cuddle my mate. I will not lay still until I achieve my goal. Now help me. I don’t care if it hurts.”

Koga huffed before turning Kagome to her side. “Rest Kagome. You deserve it.”

“Beasty is going to pay for this!”

Koga chuckled. “Sleep. Before you say something you might regret.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Rei parked her SUV in Koga’s driveway and sat there for a moment. Her daughter was growing up fast, too fast. Kagome had been given a destiny that no one could comprehend and had to leave behind her teenage years while she jumped back and forth through time. She had been the vessel of a jewel that was both good and evil probably from the moment she was conceived. She fought against evil manifested and won. Rei knew Kagome had grown up and become a mature adult but knowing that in just a few short months her daughter would be getting married at the age of seventeen made that thought even more real.

_‘Time has flown by too fast. Before I know it, Sota will be a man.’_ Rei let out a sigh and smiled. _‘At least my life will never be boring.’_

Rei laughed to herself before turning off the ignition. She dropped her keys into her purse before she pulled the straps up to her shoulder and grabbed the binders that were sitting in the passenger seat. She reached for the door handle but before she could grab it the door opened. Rei smiled as she looked up into Inuyasha’s eyes.

“Need some help with that Mom?”

“It’s not a bother dear. I can handle it.”

As Rei slipped out of the car two of the binders slipped out of her arms. Before they could hit the ground Shippo caught them, one in each hand.

“Are these Kagome’s assignments for the year?” Shippo asked.

Rei nodded. “One binder for each class. If she works on them during the summer at least a little bit she will graduate before the first half of the school year is over.”

Inuyasha grabbed four of the binders in Rei’s arms and handed one to Shippo. “What’s the envelope in your purse for?”

Rei looked down at the manila envelope sticking out of her purse. “It’s something that I should have done forever ago.”

Shippo and Inuyasha raised a brow but Rei just smiled at them and shut her car door.

“You will understand in a moment. Come on! Let’s get these inside. We have a vacation to pack for!”

Rei led her boys to the front door where Rin had apparently been waiting. She had opened the door before Rei could reach for the handle.

“I see you had a busy day Rei.” Rin giggled.

“A very busy day my dear.” Rei said, a huge smile on her face. “First I had to go and schedule Grandpa’s appointments for his treatments and his doctor’s visits. Then I had to go to the high school and talk to the principle about Kagome graduating early so Grandpa wouldn’t miss it. And then I went and did something that needed to be done.”

Rin furrowed her brows. Rei giggled and put a hand on Rin’s cheek.

“You will understand in a moment.”

“Mom? Is that you?”

Rei looked toward the kitchen. “Yes Kagome, it’s me.”

Rei made her way into the kitchen and found Kagome sitting at the table. Her laptop was in front of her and the screen showed pictures of wedding dresses. Her iPod was sitting to the side and one headphone was in her ear while the other was dangling down, clearly having been pulled from her ear a moment ago. Ayame, Sango and Misueke were also at the table, magazines of bridesmaids dresses spread out in front of them. They smiled and waved at Rei before turning their attention back to the magazines.

“I see you four have been hard at work.” Rei said, setting the binders in her arms on the table.

Kagome closed her laptop. “Are these my assignments?”

“Indeed they are.” Shippo answered, setting the three binders he carried on the table as well.

Kagome scrunched up her face. “Why does the biggest one have to be math?”

“Oh come on sis!” Hakkaku said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Ginta chuckled as he picked up the binder Kagome had made the face at. “Mathematics aren’t that bad.”

Kagome glared at the binder. “I’m very bad at math, my brothers. I hate the subject.”

“Then get that one done first.” Koga said, kissing Kagome on the top of her head. “The faster you get it done, the faster you don’t have to worry about it.”

Grandpa chuckled as he made his way to the table, Sota at his side. “If I know Kagome, she will save that one for last.”

Sota nodded as he took a seat at the table. “Sis always likes to save the things she hates for last.”

Kagome let a huff out her nose. “Just to prove you two wrong, math will be the first subject I finish.”

Sesshomaru grabbed the binder from Ginta’s hand and opened it. “Then I expect you not to whine and complain during your lessons.”

Nanale placed a hand on her mates arm. “Do go easy on her dear. She is doing this for Grandpa.”

Rei chuckled lightly before she pulled the envelope from her purse and handed it to Koga. “This is for you.”

Koga looked at it with a raised brow before he took it from Rei’s grasp. He looked at it and then to her, a look of confusion on his face.

“Go ahead and open it dear.”

“What is it?” Kagome asked.

Rei smiled. “Something I should have done from the very beginning.”

Koga furrowed his brows before opening the envelope and pulling a few papers from inside it. He began to read the top page when his eyes widened and he looked back at Rei.

“This is…”

“That is me giving you legal permission to date my daughter.”

Kagome let out a gasp and stood from the table to look at the papers in Koga’s hands.

“I should have done it from the start. But it never occurred to me to go and do it because I already saw Kagome as a grown woman. Her trips to the past saw to that. And though I hated the fact that my little girl had to grow up too fast, I accepted it. In fact, it’s because of Kagome’s destiny that my family is no longer small. But the rest of the world won’t see it like that. They will see a grown man with a minor. And I should have thought of that sooner. Now with these,” Rei points to the papers. “You can both go out into public with each other. My daughter can now marry you without my permission, which she already has.”

Kagome smiled wide and hugged her mom tightly. “Thanks mom.”

Rei hugged her back with the same enthusiasm. “Anything for you, Kagome.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome wanted to groan. She hated math so much! Why on earth did she have to study this? What was the point? It’s not like she was going to need it in the future! But, now that she thinks about it, she was going to be running Koga’s company right alongside him. Maybe she would need some of this but surely she wouldn’t need all of it.

“Focus Kagome. The faster you get your lesson done, the faster you will be free of me.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome let out a sigh and turned her attention back to her assignment. She had three equations left. She was so close to being done for the day. So close to being able to join her family out on the beach. Kagome took in an encouraging breath and quickly solved the problems. Once she was done she put her pencil down and handed her paper to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru quickly looked over her work. “Getting better every day. You may go now.”

Kagome grinned from ear to ear and put her pencil back in her pencil bag. She quickly made her way up the stairs of the condo she and Koga were staying in so she could put on her bathing suit. Once she closed the door to her room she pulled her shirt up over her head and made her way over to her dresser. Ayame had gone out and bought several different bathing suits for her and had made sure to pack them all. Kagome pulled out a blue one she knew would be her favorite and quickly dressed.

“Would you hurry up?” Ayame said from the other side of the door. “Everyone is waiting for you.”

Kagome giggled before she opened the door. Ayame looked her up and down before smiling and handing her a beach towel.

“He is going to love seeing you in that.”

Kagome smirked. “It’s a good thing my personal shopper chose the color he says looks best on me.”

Ayame grinned from ear to ear. “You will have to introduce me to her. I like her style.”

The girls shared a giggle before intertwining their arms and making their way downstairs. When they reached the front door Kagome slipped on her flip-flops. Ayame held the door open for her and closed it behind them. Once outside in the fresh air Kagome inhaled through her nose and let out a contented sigh.

“These next three weeks are going to be amazing!”

Ayame nodded her head in agreement. “I think we all need this time off. We don’t really take the time to relax anymore.”

“Well as Alpha I say we should.”

“I love you!” Ayame giggled.

“First you were trying to steal me from her.” Koga said, making his way to the steps in front of the girls. “And now here you are trying to steal my women from me.”

Ayame grinned mischievously. “Scared I might sweep her off her feet?”

“You should know Koga, all us girls plan to run away together.” Sango teased.

“Like hell you are! You would be back within a day, two or three days tops.” Inuyasha stated.

Kagome chuckled. “What makes you think we would come back?”

Shippo snorted. “You wouldn’t be able to live without us.”

Miroku nodded. “They would miss us far too much Kagome.”

Kagome grinned mischievously. “Why would they need you when they have me?”

Koga’s jaw dropped and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of their sockets, Shippo and Inuyasha started sputtering, Ginta and Hakkaku were both bent over laughing and Sesshomaru glared at her as he pulled Nanale closer to him. Miroku, on the other hand, was speechless for a whole other reason. Kagome nearly shook her head at the look on his face.

_‘Once a pervert, always a pervert I guess.’_

“Careful Miroku. You’re drooling.” Misueke giggled.

Miroku blinked a few times and then cleared his throat. “I have no idea what you are talking about Misueke.”

Inuyasha growled, a small smile on his face. “You’re a damn liar Miroku! And you know it!”

Shippo chuckled. “Once a pervert, always a pervert.”

Miroku placed a hand over his heart, feigning shock. “Why Shippo, I am offended! How could you say such a thing?”

Kagome snorted. “You can’t be offended! You were the biggest pervert we knew!”

“What was it you used to ask every pretty woman you saw?” Inuyasha asked, tapping a finger against his chin.

“For the life of me I don’t know what you mean.” Miroku answered, his face giving nothing away.

“No, there was this thing you use to ask girls all the time.” Shippo said with a smirk. “I do remember that you are definitely an ass man. With as many times as you touched Sango’s.”

Sango giggled. “Oh come on Miroku. You have to remember you signature pick up line.”

Kagome choked down a laugh. “I think it was along the lines of will you do me the honor of bearing my child.”

Miroku scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh. Inuyasha and Shippo could no longer hold in their laughs, bending at the waist and holding their stomachs. It had been a long time since Miroku had gotten himself slapped or drug by the ear away from girls by Sango. In fact they were so sure that Miroku would never give up his womanizing ways. But when he had married Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo had both said ‘Kagome was right’ to each other. They were happy to have been proven wrong.

“I will have you know, I have never strayed from my wife. I said it then and I will say it now. Sango is, and will always be, the only woman I love.” Miroku said, a wide smile on his face. “I gave up my lecherous womanizing ways a long time ago.”

“Good. If you didn’t I would have to kill you. And I promise you, not even Sesshomaru or Koga could save you.” Kagome stated with a wicked grin.

Miroku looked at Kagome, his eyes wide and filled with terror. The look in her eye told him she meant every word she said and it made him absolutely terrified. Inuyasha put a hand on Miroku’s shoulder and tried to speak through his laughs but he couldn’t catch his breath.

Miroku let out a sigh. “Nice to know my doom is so funny to you, my friend.”

“Don’t worry Miroku.” Shippo said, wiping tears from his eyes. “We will try to make sure she doesn’t really kill you.”

“And if she really does,” Inuyasha said, finally catching his breath. “Sesshomaru can bring you back with Tenseiga.”

“Will you guys hurry up? The water is great!”

Kagome giggled. “On our way Sota.”

Kagome draped her towel over her shoulder and intertwined one arm into Ayame’s and the other arm into Sango’s. Rin grabbed Shippo’s hand and proceeded to drag him over to Sota but only managed a few steps before Shippo picked her up and draped her over his shoulder which caused Rin to squeak.

“Put me down right now mister!” Rin demanded.

“You know what?” Koga asked.

Kagome stopped in her tracks. She knew exactly what Koga was thinking just by the sound of his voice. And more than likely, the other males were getting the same idea.

“Are you thinking the same thing I am Koga?” Kaien asked with a smirk, his eyes on Ayame.

Inuyasha chuckled. “I do believe we all are thinking it.”

Sesshomaru quickly scooped Nanale into his arms. “To the water, fox.”

“Sesshomaru, you put me down this instant.” Nanale giggled.

“Girls, what should we do?” Misueke asked.

Kagome grinned at Koga. “Run for it!”

It wasn’t necessarily the best idea but it was the only one Kagome had. She didn’t really stand a chance at getting away. But if she could get to Grandpa then she would be safe. All she had to do was make it to the umbrella he was sitting under. And she nearly made it too, a victory smile crossing her lips. But all was for not. Koga was faster than she was, stopping right in front of her path and gathering her into his arms.

“You will never be able to out run me Kagome. I may not have jewel shards in my legs anymore but I am nearly just as fast as I was with them. No matter what I will always catch you.”

Kagome grinned. “What do you plan to do with me now, My Lord?”

Koga chuckled. “This.”

Before Kagome could blink she was draped over Koga’s shoulder. She couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up and out her mouth. It had been too long since she had had any fun. And this summer was going to be one she would never forget.

“Put me down! It’s thanks to you that I like having my feet on the ground.”

“Are you sure you want me to put you down Kagome?”

Kagome didn’t have to see Koga’s face to know that he was currently smirking from ear to ear. She could practically hear it in his voice.

“We are all sure we want you all to put us down!” Rin squealed.

Misueke squeaked. “Now put us down!”

“Now!” Nanale demanded.

Ayame growled playfully. “Unless you want to be hurt!”

Sesshomaru chuckled. “You heard them.”

The next thing Kagome knew she was dropped on her butt into the water. They were still in the shallows but the water was deep enough to splash upward and completely soak her when she hit the surface. And she wasn’t the only one either. She heard five other splashes along with her own. All six males were laughing hysterically. Even Sesshomaru was bent at the waist, laughing so hard he was holding his ribs.

Kagome squinted her eyes and opened her mouth to voice her opinion of them but was interrupted when her mother let out a squeak and Sota squealed. Hakkaku had Rei in his arms, carrying her bridal style, and Ginta had Sota over his shoulder.

“What on earth are you doing Hakkaku?” Rei laughed.

“Put me down Ginta!” Sota yelled.

“You look like you needed to cool down Mom!” Hakkaku answered as he gently let her slip from his grip.

“Oh come on little brother!” Ginta responded. “I thought you said the water was great.”

And just like the rest of them, Sota ended up making a splash. Grandpa decided at that moment to join the males in their laughter. Kagome smiled and shook her head. She had no idea how much longer she would get to hear him laugh and she planned to engrave every moment in her head.

“Enjoying the show Grandpa?” Sango asked.

Grandpa wiped tears from his eyes. “Of course I am. For years it was just the four of us. I never imagined my family would be this big while I was still breathing. Even though I may not be around much longer, I plan to enjoy every moment of it. Even if it means laughing at all of your shenanigans.”

Kagome grinned wickedly when Koga turned his attention to Grandpa. _‘Now is my chance!’_

Before Koga could turn his attention back to her Kagome jumped up and tackled him into the water. Koga would have gone completely under if it weren’t for his reflexes but he still ended up completely soaked. And it wasn’t long after that when the other males ended up in the water too. The girls shared a short victory laugh before they were all in the air again.

“Time for some payback!” Kaien yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys are enjoying this so far cause I am having so much fun writing it!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the chapters I added to after I posted it on ff.net. I thought you lovelies who read it here deserved a little extra ;)

Kagome stretched her arms up over her head. She had been sitting in the floor in front of the couch at the shrine for hours. Grandpa had his first treatment this morning and had been tired afterward. It hadn’t taken him long to fall asleep on the couch. Kagome had decided to do her school work in front of the couch in case Grandpa needed anything or to help him up off the couch if he needed it. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Grandpa’s peaceful face before gathering her school supplies and putting them back in her backpack. She then placed her papers in the front pocket of the binder for Shippo to look over when he came by later.

Kagome slowly climbed to her feet so she wouldn’t wake Grandpa and made her way into the kitchen. Her phone was sitting on the kitchen island so she wouldn’t be distracted while she did her school work. She tapped the screen so she could see the time and her notifications if she had any. It was nearly four o’clock. Mom would be back from picking up Sota from the arcade soon. Kagome smiled and decided to make a snack for Sota. He would be hungry when he got home.

Kagome was just about to put her phone down when it dinged. Mom had just sent her a text. Kagome quickly unlocked her phone and smiled at her mother’s words.

**Just picked up Sota and snacks. Be home soon. Grab your keys because as soon as I walk through that door you are hopping in your car and going to see your husband to be**

Kagome held back her squeal of happiness as she replied.

**Thanks Mom!**

Kagome looked herself over. She was still in her pajama pants and tank top from this morning. Kagome peeked her head into the living room to check on Grandpa and after seeing he was still sleeping soundly she made her way upstairs and to her room. When she was face to face with her closet she tapped her chin. She had no idea what to wear but she had an idea of who she could ask. She unlocked her phone and sent a text to the group chat she had with the girls.

**Kagome: Mom said to go see Koga. Can’t decide what to wear. Help me!!**

And, just like always, she didn’t have to wait long for a reply.

**Sango: Is he still at work?**

**Nanale: Most likely. Our males work from sun up to sun down**

**Misueke: Wear something cute!**

**Rin: It needs to be jaw dropping cute!!**

**Ayame: And it has to be blue!!**

Kagome giggled as she set her phone down and began to look through her clothes. She pulled out three outfits and set them on her bed side by side and took a picture of each one. The first was a dark blue shirt with short sleeves that had a silver wolf howling at the moon design on it and denim shorts that would come down past her knee. The second was a light blue tube top with a white shrug jacket and a denim skirt that came down to just above her knees. And the third was a simple blue tank top and shorts. She sent all three pictures to the group chat and asked for a vote.

**Rin: One and three are too simple!**

**Misueke: We said cute not simple!**

**Sango: Two will definitely get his attention in no time!**

**Ayame: Wear lace underneath!!**

**Nanale: That will get him drooling for sure!**

Kagome giggled and sent a thank you before pulling her laciest undergarments she had out of her dresser and quickly dressed herself. She took a quick picture of herself and sent it to the group chat before making her way back downstairs where she grabbed her purse from its hook by the door and her keys. She peeked her head in on Grandpa one more time before slipping on her black flats and made her way to the driveway behind the shrine. As she got into her car Mom had just pulled up and parked, waving at her as she and Sota made their way to the front door.

Kagome plugged her iPod in and clicked on her car playlist. She scrolled through and clicked on Cool For The Summer by Demi Lovato. As the music started to play through her speakers she checked her phone a final time and couldn’t help the laugh that came out of her mouth.

**Ayame: Slay!**

**Rin: If that doesn’t get him to stop working then nothing will!**

**Misueke: Marry me instead!**

**Nanale: When are we running away together?**

**Sango: I don’t know but it had better be soon!!**

Kagome tapped the back of her phone with one finger before she typed her reply.

**Kagome: If the outfit doesn’t get him distracted then the lace underneath definitely will**

Kagome then put her phone in the cup holder and backed out of the driveway. She was thankful there was hardly any traffic since she was trying to surprise Koga. She didn’t want him to know she was there until he saw her. Kagome tapped her pointer fingers on her steering wheel before hitting the phone button next to the radio.

“Please say a command.” Kagome heard through her speakers.

“Text Koga. I miss you.”

The screen on the dash confirmed the text was sent and her music started playing again. It didn’t take long for Koga to reply.

“I miss you more. I may be getting off a little late tonight. Tell mom I won’t be making it to dinner.”

Kagome smiled wide. “Reply. That sucks! I was really looking forward to seeing you.”

Kagome pushed a button to pause her music. There was no point in it playing since he always replied so quick.

“I know love. I’m really sorry. I’m trying to get some things done before we take our next trip. I promise I will make it up to you.”

Kagome bit her lip. “Reply. And how exactly do you plan to make it up to me?”

“Do you really want to know?”

Kagome giggled as she pulled into the parking garage of Tanaka Industries. She quickly found the spot marked Kagome Tanaka and parked her car. She pulled her phone out of the cup holder and unlocked it to reply to Koga.

**I want to know all things that go through your mind, My Lord**

Kagome locked her phone and turned off the ignition. She pulled out her keys, grabbed her purse and slid out of the car. After shutting her car door she hit the lock button on the keys and put them in her purse before sliding the strap up her arm and unto her shoulder. She took two steps away from the car before her phone dinged. Kagome couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips. She would wait till she was in the elevator to check the message, knowing two or three more where sure to follow.

After walking into the door that lead from the parking garage to the first floor Kagome was greeted with smiles from the staff nearby. Koga had taken her on a tour of his building after they had returned from their vacation. She didn’t know all the names of everyone in the building and doubted she ever would but she was damn sure going to try.

“Good afternoon, Kagome!”

Kagome smiled at the woman who was behind the front desk. She was a petite woman with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was a pretty woman but underneath her beauty was all fire. There was a reason why she ran the front desk and although Koga hadn’t told Kagome the stories of how this little woman earned her job Kagome could tell just by looking in her eyes that she was not one to be fucked with.

“Good to see you, Natsumi!”

“Should I let Mr. Tanaka know you’re here?”

Kagome shook her head. “No thanks. I’m here to surprise him.”

Natsumi grinned. “Looking like that, I’m sure you will. I do believe he is in a meeting right now but if you go to his office you might find him.”

“Thanks Natsumi!”

Natsumi nodded and sent Kagome off to the elevators where one of the staff was waiting for her. Koga had told her that this guy’s job was to direct people where they needed to go. He knew when people where here for business or if someone was a member of the tribe or when the demon council walked through the door. If you need to be somewhere in this building and didn’t know where to go then this man was your go to.

“Heading to the top floor, Kagome?” A man asked as he pushed the button for the elevator for her.

“Yes please, Demitri. I wanted to surprise my husband to be with a pretty face.”

Demitri chuckled. “A surprise you are sure to be. The boss is in a meeting at the moment but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you interrupted. When you get to the top floor take a left to the conference room or a right to his office.”

Kagome nodded. “Thanks Demitri!”

The elevator dinged and he motioned for her to step inside. He pushed the button for the top floor and waved his goodbye as the doors shut. Kagome bit her lip as she unlocked her phone and read Koga’s texts.

**First I would start with a nice dinner. Just the two of us. I would make sure we had the estate to ourselves. Wouldn’t want anyone interrupting us. Especially when I start to make you scream my name ;)**

Kagome cleared her throat and shook her head as she locked her phone and slide it into her purse. No need to get worked up just yet. She needed Koga to see her first. The elevator dinged signaling her arrival unto the top floor and the doors opened. Kagome stepped out and looked to the right. She could go to his office and sit on his desk as she waits for him. She then looked to her left. Or she could go interrupt his meeting and pull him from his work.

_‘Decisions, decisions. What should I do?’_

Kagome tapped her chin twice and decided that she would go to the left. She was here to surprise him but she was not going to wait for him. As she made her way down the hall she waved at everyone who greeted her. A few members of the tribe made teasing remarks as she passed their desks but she paid them no mind. She just smiled and laughed and kept moving forward. When the conference room was finally in her sights she smiled wide. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting at the table with the demon council. She could see Shippo and Sesshomaru from where she was standing.

“You can go in there My Lady.”

Kagome turned her head towards Koga’s secretary, her smile still on her face. “I know. I’m here to surprise him so he doesn’t know I’m here.”

The woman smiled back at her. “I see. Then how about you and I stand here and talk until he notices?”

Kagome’s smile widened. “I do believe that that is the greatest idea I have ever heard.”

**.     .     .     .**

Koga was getting bored. He had no idea how much longer he could sit here. After what he had sent Kagome he knew she was probably in her bed fantasizing about it. He wanted to call her before she finished herself off. But no. The elders where basically holding him hostage and there was nothing he could do about it. At least he wasn’t the only one. Sesshomaru looked like he was trying not to hurt someone. Shippo was leaning all the way back in his chair, one elbow on one of the armrests and his cheek was being held up by his fist. Ginta and Hakkaku were trying not to fall asleep, their eyes slowly closing from time to time before they would shake their heads to keep themselves awake. The fourth lord, Zenzo, was spacing out every time he looked out the glass wall in front of him. Koga fought back a sigh. These meetings were so damn boring!

“Who is that little morsel?” Zenzo asked, a predatory look in his eyes.

Koga held back the urge to pummel the creep. If the male kept drooling over the women on his staff then Koga was going to have to teach him a lesson. Koga was brought out of his thoughts when Ginta and Hakkaku sent death glares toward the lord. Shippo turned his chair around and sat up so quickly he nearly fell out of it.

“Uh, Koga. I think you should go handle that.” Shippo said as he turned hate filled eyes on Zenzo.

Koga furrowed his brows in confusion before looking out into the office space. His eyes widened when his eyes found Kagome standing in the hall laughing with his secretary. He grinned from ear to ear as he pushed his chair away from the table and got up. There was protest from the elders but he ignored them as he walked out of the conference room and pulled Kagome into his arms.

Koga dug his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. He had been away from her for too long in his books and had been worried he wouldn’t see her till tomorrow. This was definitely a surprise he was going to enjoy.

Kagome giggled. “Well hello to you too.”

Koga turned her to face him. “What are you doing here?”

“Mom said I should come see you. So I thought why not come up here and surprise you?”

Koga smirked. “And looking like this no less. I have to say I’m definitely enjoying the view.”

“Koga, we aren’t done here.” One of the elders called.

Koga let out a sigh. “I’ll be right there.”

“Sorry. I didn’t know you were in a council meeting. I will just go wait in your office.”

Koga’s smirk was back. “Nope! You aren’t going anywhere!” Koga slid Kagome’s purse off her shoulder and handed it to his secretary. “Take this to my office and lock the door. Kagome will be joining me in the conference room.”

His secretary bowed. “Yes My Lord.” She took Kagome’s purse from Koga and headed down the hall.

Koga took Kagome’s hand and pulled her into the conference room. He sat down in his chair and pulled Kagome into his lap. She let out a squeak when he pulled her down and then giggled when he wrapped an arm around her waist.

“Proceed elders.” Koga said, enjoying having his women in his arms.

The four wolf elders at the table bowed their heads to Kagome and she smiled back at them. A few of the other elders, however, where staring at her like she was a nuisance. The rest were staring out of curiosity.

“Who is this woman Koga and why have you pulled her…”

Koga growled. “You will show my woman respect.”

One of the fox elders looked to Shippo. “Is this the priestess who took you in after your father died?”

Shippo smiled as he looked over at Kagome. “Indeed she is.”

“That woman is Lady Kagome. Koga’s mate and Alpha Female of the wolf demon tribe.” One of the wolf elders said.

Another elder looked at Zenzo. “So you will do well to keep your eyes to yourself, Lord Zenzo.”

Sesshomaru chuckled. “Wouldn’t want your young son to take your place so soon now would we?”

Zenzo glared at Sesshomaru before he cleared his throat and looked at Koga. “Forgive my transgressions, Lord Koga. I did not know she was yours.”

Koga tightened his hold on Kagome slightly. “All is forgiven. Just learn to keep your eyes to yourself from now on.”

“Very well then.” One of the dog elders said. “Let us get back to business.”

**.     .     .     .**

As the meeting came to a close Koga breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could be rid of the elders and could finally be alone with Kagome. As they all stood to leave one of the dog elders held up a hand.

“One more thing before we leave.”

Koga held back the groan he nearly let out as he let Kagome slide out of his lap and he got to his feet. He raised a brow at the elder. What on earth could this bastard want? Hadn’t they already talked enough?

“Your mating is incomplete, Lord Koga.”

Koga balled one of his hands into a fist in frustration. “What of it?”

The elder smirked. “She may be your mate by mark but that is it. She isn’t truly yours till you share blood. You want us to respect her? Then mate her properly! She isn’t the true Lady of the East yet. And if she isn’t truly yours in a year, we will remove the mark.”

Koga wasn’t the only one to growl. The elder hadn’t just pissed him and every other wolf in the room off but Shippo and Sesshomaru were pissed off too.

Shippo slammed one of his hands on the table. “Who the hell…”

Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder before Shippo could finish his sentence. Shippo took a deep breath but never looked away from the elder. Kagome waited till Shippo had calmed a little before she removed her hand from his shoulder and looked the elder right in the face.

“Koga and I will be properly mated soon. Of course he didn’t even mean to mark me in the first place. He wanted to wait till I graduated high school. Since he imprinted on me five hundred years ago he just couldn’t wait. Could you?”

Koga smirked as his eyes met Kagome’s. “My beast got the better of the both of us.”

Kagome smiled and turned her eyes back to the elder and placed one hand on the table. And right before their very eyes a tendril of blue quickly slithered across the table and wrapped around the elders wrist. The elder looked down in horror and then looked to Kagome.

“Now I know you like to think you run things but you don’t. The demon lords have more power then you will ever have. In fact Sesshomaru has way more power than the four of you combined!” Kagome pointed her finger at the dogs and then pointed her finger at Sesshomaru. “Do not let that boost your ego.” Kagome turned her finger to the elder. “Furthermore, you aren’t a wolf!”

Koga couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. His woman was fierce and fiery. She was going to put the elder in his place and he was never going to forget it.

“What Koga and I do, does not concern you! You don’t get to dictate our relationship. You got that!”

The elder swallowed before he nodded his head.

Kagome smiled and removed her hand. “Good! Now let that be a lesson to you. Don’t ever piss off a priestess.”

The elder grabbed his wrist and quickly made his way out the door. The other elders bowed and followed after the first. Kagome turned around and crossed her arms over her chest.

“So, how was that?”

Koga chuckled. “I knew from the moment I claimed you that you were fierce.”

Ginta choked down a laugh. “Yeah. You figured that out after she slapped you.”

“And from that moment you tried your best never to make her angry again.” Hakkaku added, trying his best not to laugh.

“Is that what happened after you sent me to get Inuyasha?” Shippo asked, making his way over to the door.

“Yup!” Kagome answered, following after Shippo. “After I threw you off the cliff Koga showed up and claimed me as his woman because I risked my life to save yours.”

“So you slapped him for it.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome sighed. “I hate myself for doing it. But I am from the modern era. Males don’t just tell a woman she belongs to him anymore.”

Shippo looked to Koga. “What did you say to her?”

Koga was about to open his mouth but Kagome cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips to imitate him.

“I’m gonna make you my woman.”

Koga couldn’t help but chuckle. He knew Kagome remembered that day from her retelling it to Sota.

Shippo stepped out into the hall. “Was that all he said?”

“Nope! Not by a long shot.” Kagome answered.

Koga shook his head. “She can tell you the story on the way to the elevators.”

Shippo wrapped his arm around Kagome’s shoulders and started walking down the hall. “Tell me everything!”

Sesshomaru chuckled. “Are you sure you want her telling it, Koga?”

“She remembers. Trust me.” Koga said.

“Tell away sis!” Hakkaku encouraged.

“We want to hear it from your point of view.” Ginta added.

“Well then before that happened the wolf who tried to keep you from getting away threatened to eat me alive after I told you to go get Inuyasha. So there I was standing on the cliff thinking ‘this is it, this is how I die.’ when a dead boar falls from the sky and lands right on top of the male. And when everyone looked up to see who had done it, there standing on a cliff behind us was none other than Ginta, Hakkaku and Koga.”

“I have to admit. That was a nice save.” Hakkaku said.

Ginta nodded. “Uh huh! And after Koga mentioned his threat he had voiced when he brought her into the den I pointed out that you were flying away.”

Kagome tapped her chin as she looked up at the ceiling. “I remember he threatened the pack after a certain someone called dibs on one of my legs and another certain someone called dibs on my liver.”

Ginta and Hakkaku laughed nervously and scratched the back of their heads.

Kagome giggled. “Anyway, after that I looked up at Koga with an angry face, trying to look intimidating and totally failing, he said something I didn’t hear…”

“She risked her life to save her friend. She’s loyal.” Koga added.

“And then he jumped down and landed right in front of me, put his hands on his hips and said.” Kagome pointed at Koga.

Koga smiled as he thought back to that day and in the same tone he used back then he said. “I’m gonna make you my woman.”

“The pack said things like you don’t want her, she is a human, and she is food. But Koga being Koga said something about the fact that I can see jewel shards and that if I helped Koga gather them then they could be the strongest pack in the region. They all agreed and Koga said something about me being better than any female demon.”

“Now you’re just paraphrasing.” Koga said.

“I can tell him the full story another time. Anyway, Koga then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and said ‘Your name is Kagome right? Wolves mate for life so your mine now. Got that?’ So I told him to get his hands off me and slapped him right on the face.”

Koga rubbed his left cheek. “I can still feel the sting when you talk about it.”

Shippo chuckled as he pushed the button for the elevator. “I want the full story one of these days.”

Kagome nodded and said her goodbyes. Koga then grabbed her hand and dismissed the idiots. He was going to be alone with Kagome no matter what. He led her down the hall to his office and before unlocking the door he looked over at his secretary.

“I don’t want to be disturbed. Direct all phone calls to the idiots. If anyone comes looking for me, direct them to the idiots.”

“Of course My Lord.”

He unlocked the door and held it open for Kagome. Once she walked past him he followed her inside and locked the door behind them.

Kagome stood in front of his desk and moved his keyboard over a small bit. “You know, I never got to read all your texts. I didn’t want to get all hot and bothered before I saw you.”

Koga grinned mischievously. “I’m kind of sad you didn’t wait for me here. There’s no telling what I would have found if you had.”

Kagome looked over her shoulder, their eyes meeting. “Would you like to know My Lord?”

Koga removed his watch and put it in his suit coat pocket. “Tell me everything.”

Kagome removed her shrug coat and threw into the chair next to her. “You would have found me sitting on your desk.”

Koga ran his tongue across one of his fangs. “Would I have?”

Kagome turned to face him and then lifted herself up and sat herself unto his desk. She crossed her legs at the knee and pulled her skirt up a bit. She gathered her hair and pulled it all over her left shoulder, exposing his mark. Lastly she pulled the front of her tube top down to expose the tops of her breasts.

“This is how you would have found me, My Lord.”

Koga was devouring the sight before him with his eyes. Kagome was always sexy to him. No matter what she wore she would always make him drool. But when Kagome acted sexy it was another thing entirely. She would be the death of him. And he couldn’t give a damn.

Koga’s grin grew wider as his eyes turned red at the edges. “What a sight this is. And I thought I was enjoying the view before.”

Kagome bit her lip. “You haven’t seen everything My Lord”

Koga let out a groan. He knew she was wearing lace. He loved it when she wore lace.

“Show me.”

Kagome smiled seductively. “Come and see for yourself, My Lord.”

Before Kagome could blink, Koga was in front of her. His hands were on his desk on either side of her and the red in his eyes was spreading.

“Show. Me.” Koga growled.

Just by the look in her eye Koga could tell Kagome was going to play hard to get. But he wasn’t going to let her. She walked into his place of business looking completely edible and expected him to submit to her?

“Either show me now.” Koga smirked. “Or you can go home.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

Koga’s smirk stayed in place as he took a few steps back and reached into his pocket for his watch. He was currently as hard as stone and would regret letting her leave but he would make her pay for it later.

Kagome whined. “Please don’t make me leave! I got all dressed up for you!”

“True. But when you walk around my office space looking like that.” He looked her up and down. “You don’t get to make demands of me. This is my business Kagome. I submit to no one here”

Kagome pouted. “You’re so mean.” Kagome uncrossed her legs and took off her flats. “Here I was thinking I had the upper hand.” She pulled her tube top down more and exposed the black lace that was her bra. “I’m even wearing the color you said looks best on me.” She grabbed the side of her skirt where the zipper was with one hand and unzipped it with the other revealing a portion of her black lace thong. “Is that better My Lord?”

Koga was nearly panting with anticipation. “Show me.”

Kagome slowly removed her tube top and threw it into the chair with her jacket. She then slowly slid off the desk and pulled her skirt off her hips. After it hit the floor she lifted herself back up unto his desk and that seductive smile was back.

“Are you satisfied now, My Lord?”

Koga quickly stepped back up to his desk. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, her legs wrapping around his waist. He claimed her lips in a hot passion filled kiss as he entangled his fingers in her hair. His tongue swept across her bottom lip and she opened for him, her tongue tangling with his. When he finally pulled away they were both breathless.

“Are you going to devour me My Lord?”

Koga smirked mischievously before pushing her back to lay on his desk. He bent down over her and planted kisses from her belly button all the way up her torso till he reached her ear.

“When a meal like this just lays across my desk, how could I not?”

Koga felt her shiver with anticipation. He leaned back up and quickly shed his suit jacket and took off his tie. Kagome reached up to pull him back down but he resisted.

“Now, now Kagome. I want to enjoy my meal first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter had a mind of its own. I had never planed on writing something and it just happened. I'm sure you will figure out what I mean when you read it. Might have to go back and edit some of the previous chapters though cause I love the way the story is going with this thing I didn't expect. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I do!

Kagome put her pencil down and rubbed her temples. She was so done with math! She couldn’t remember how many problems she had solved on the many papers she had given to Sesshomaru but it was more than enough for her. He wouldn’t even tell her how close she was to being done with the subject. Kagome knew he could be cruel but did he have to be this much of an ass?

“Are you finished yet?” Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome let out a sigh as she slid her paper across the table to him. “It’s all yours.”

Sesshomaru picked the paper up off the table and began to scan over her work. Kagome put an elbow up on the table and placed her chin in her hand. At this moment in time she didn’t give a damn how well she did. She wanted to burn the binder that held her math assignments until there was nothing left.

Sesshomaru chuckled. “You have indeed improved, Kagome.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Still doesn’t change how I feel about the subject.”

Sesshomaru opened the binder and slid the paper inside the front folder. “Then you will be happy to hear that you are done with it.”

“Yeah, yeah I…” Kagome stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes as his statement sank in. “Are you serious?”

Sesshomaru raised a brow. “Am I not always serious?”

Kagome looked down at the binder. Summer had just barely begun and already she had finished two of her eight subjects and was nearly done with two others. If she kept working this hard she would finish school before the first half of the year was over and would graduate way before anyone else. She couldn’t stop the triumphant smile that crossed her face even if she tried.

“No more lessons for today.” Shippo said as he entered the kitchen at the shrine.

Kagome looked over at Shippo. “What are doing here?”

Shippo chuckled. “Ayame told me not to tell you all the details.”

Kagome groaned. “This is what I get for giving her permission to hide things from me.”

“I told you not too.” Sesshomaru stated.

Kagome turned around and did her best imitation of his death glare. Sesshomaru smirked and raised a brow.

“You should know by now Kagome. Your glare may rival his but he will never be effected by it. He is the master of it after all.” Shippo stated as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “The girls are waiting for you outside. We have a trip to Ireland to prepare for.”

Kagome sighed and got up from the table. “Of all the places to travel why did he have to pick Ireland?”

“You shall see.” Sesshomaru said as he left the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes and followed him to the front door. She grabbed her phone and iPod from the table under the key hooks and slipped on her shoes. Shippo held the door open for her and once she had stepped outside he locked it behind them before heading towards the driveway.

“Come on slow poke!” Sango yelled from the driveway.

“We ain’t got all day, My Lady!” Ayame exclaimed, a wide grin on her face.

Kagome grinned and narrowed her eyes. “You call me ‘My Lady’ one more time and I won’t be leaving this shrine!”

Ayame opened her mouth to voice her retort but luckily Rin stuck her head out the window of the SUV.

“She means it Ayame!”

Ayame sighed. “Alright fine! But can you please get in the car? We have a lot to do today.”

“I still don’t see why you have to steal her from me.” Koga stated, leaning against the other SUV with his arms crossed across his chest.

“Deal with it!” all the girls exclaimed.

Kagome giggled as she skipped over to Koga. He uncrossed his arms and pulled her to his chest. Kagome stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his lips.

“You will be just fine without me for a few hours. I am staying at the estate tonight.”

Koga smirked. “I won’t be able to be completely alone with you for weeks. What’s so wrong with me wanting to-“

“You can talk sexy to her later!” Kaien said from the back set of seats.

“You will have her all night, wolf!” Inuyasha added.

Miroku chuckled. “Do you really blame him for wanting-“

“You finish that sentence and I swear to every God above, I will make you a eunuch!” Kagome threatened.

All the males flinched and groaned. Kagome bit her lip to contain her laugh.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?” Koga asked.

Kagome smirked. “You can’t go around threatening a man like that Kagome. You aren’t just threatening one man when you say things like that.”

“And I meant what I said.”

“I have never seen them flinch all at once before.” Rin stated.

“I have never seen Sesshomaru flinch. Not once in my life with him has he made that face.” Nanale added.

Kagome looked at Koga like she was completely amazed. “Wow! You were right.”

Koga shook his head “What am I going to do with you?”

**.     .     .     .**

Koga stretched his arms over his head. He had been staring at his laptop the entire flight, even when they had made their one stop. He still had a company to run and night clubs to stock. He couldn’t leave all his work back in Tokyo. He looked to his left. Kagome had her seat reclined all the way back and was still sound asleep. Koga smiled and moved a hair from her face before swiveling his chair around to look at the other occupants of his private jet.

“Is she still sleeping?” Rei asked.

Koga nodded. “I see the kid is passed out too.”

Sota had his legs curled up on his seat and was using Rei’s legs as a pillow. His handheld game system was still clutched in his left hand but the boy was in deep sleep.

Rei smiled as she ran her fingers over Sota’s hair. “He always says he is getting too big for me to treat him like a child but if I am near him during a long trip he will fall asleep like this.”

“He isn’t the only one either.” Yuri said as she leaned against Sota’s seat and scrolled through her phone. “Miya and Miyu are asleep in our mothers lap. Ichiru is in Nanale’s lap. Rima is curled up on Shippo’s chest. Rido is in Rin’s lap while Ruka is leaning against her shoulder. And I think Ginta and Hakkaku are nearly cuddling.”

Koga stood from his seat so he could get a better look at the seats toward the back. And sure enough Yuri had been right. Ginta and Hakkaku were leaning into each other nearly holding hands and Ginta’s head was on top of Hakkaku’s shoulder while Hakkaku was laying his head on top of Ginta’s. Koga couldn’t help but smile. It seemed that the only people who didn’t know that Ginta and Hakkaku had imprinted on each other were Ginta and Hakkaku. It rarely happened but there were a few same sex couples in the tribe and there had been a few through the years. Koga had no idea how those two could ignore it for as long as they had. They had had plenty of moments to seal the deal but stayed unmarked.

Kaien let out a sigh. “I swear if those two don’t stop dancing around each other.”

Koga snorted. “If they don’t hurry up and mark each other then I’m locking them in a room together until they do.”

Those two were definitely idiots but they were his best friends, his brothers. He wanted them to be as happy as he was. And if that meant knocking their heads together and talking some since into them then so be it.

“We will be reaching the airport shortly.” The captain said over the intercom. “Buckle up everybody.”

Koga leaned over Kagome and buckled her seatbelt. He bent down and kissed her forehead before he made his way down the aisle and to his betas. He didn’t want to wake them and ruin this moment between them but he didn’t have a choice. He grabbed a shoulder on each male and shook them.

“Rise and shine boys.”

Hakkaku woke first, blinking his eyes a few times before looking up at Koga.

“Buckle up. We should be landing soon.”

Hakkaku nodded and was about to buckle himself in when he noticed Ginta sleeping soundly on his shoulder. Hakkaku blushed slightly as he looked back up at Koga.

Koga raised a brow. “You know I know. Now wake him up, I have to get back to my seat.”

Hakkaku nodded and when Koga turned around he turned his eyes back to Ginta. He couldn’t help the smile that lifted his lips.

_‘Do you have any idea how adorable you are?’_

Hakkaku let a huff out his nose. Why couldn’t he just let Ginta sleep so he could enjoy this moment? Hakkaku placed a hand on Ginta’s cheek. He was going to burn this moment into his mind just like all the others. They were all he was ever going to get and he cherished each and every one.

“Ginta.” Hakkaku whispered. “It’s time to wake up.”

Ginta roused a small bit and looked up at Hakkaku. Hakkaku rubbed his thumb across Ginta’s cheek which caused Ginta to wake further as he leaned into Hakkaku’s touch. Ginta blinked a few times and when he was fully awake he blushed, his whole face nearly turning red, when he noticed the position he was in. He sat up and away from Hakkaku as quick as he could. Hakkaku let his hand hang in the air a moment before he put his arm down and looked out the window.

“We will be landing soon. You should buckle up.”

Ginta blinked a few times to get out of his daze, his heart pounding in his chest. “Right. Thanks.”

After Ginta buckled his seatbelt he looked over at Hakkaku and bit his lip. He knew he had hurt Hakkaku’s feelings. He hated himself for always pulling away. Ginta looked down at the floor in front of him and put his hand against his cheek. He could still feel Hakkaku’s hand against his skin and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face even if he wanted to.

Hakkaku noticed Ginta’s actions and smiled himself. They had been doing this for far too long and he couldn’t get mad even if he tried. An imprint like theirs was rare and far from normal but he would always love Ginta none the less. Hakkaku turned his eyes back to the window and nudged Ginta in the arm with his elbow. It was their way of telling each other that they weren’t mad or upset with the other. Ginta blushed again as he leaned back toward Hakkaku.

Koga shook his head at his betas. He wasn’t going to let them keep doing this for much longer. They were meant to be together. He had an idea of why they had been doing this for so many years. They didn’t want Koga to think badly of them or judge them. Koga didn’t give a damn as long as they were happy. And if they were meant to be then they were meant to be.

_‘Damn fools.’_

Koga looked over at Kagome when he swiveled his chair back.

_‘I imprinted on a human and they welcomed her into their lives with open arms. Don’t they know that I would never judge them?’_

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome awoke to Koga shaking her lightly.

“Come on. Time to get off the jet.”

Kagome looked up at him through half lidded eyes before she unbuckled her seatbelt and reached her arms up to him like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Koga chuckled before scooping her up into his arms.

“I can’t carry you the entire time we are here.” Koga teased.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. “I know. But I’m too tired to move.”

Koga snorted. “You slept most the flight. How are you still tired?”

“Haven’t slept much lately. Been trying to finish another subject for school.”

“And that is exactly why I was hesitant about bringing her assignments.” Shippo stated.

“Ok, no school work for a week. I mean it.” Koga demanded.

Kagome smiled. “Yes My Lord.”

The next time Kagome opened her eyes she was lying in bed. She lifted up unto an elbow and looked around. The walls were made of stone but the windows had glass in them. Kagome sat up in bed. She knew a few castles still stood but she doubted they had glass windows.

_‘Koga did say we were going to a vacation house he owned. I wonder if he built this place.’_

Kagome stretched her arms over her head and was about to slide out of bed when she felt a very familiar hand slide across her stomach.

“I was wondering when you would wake.”

Kagome smiled as she turned to Koga. “What time is it?”

Koga sat up slightly to look out the window. “Early morning. The others are probably still asleep.”

Kagome nodded and got out of bed. “You want to show me around while we have a moment?”

Koga put his weight on one of his elbows and looked up at the ceiling. “Let me think of my options here. I could show you around the place or I could pull you back into bed-“

“Don’t you dare!” Kagome warned, knowing her smile would make it less of a demand.

Koga smirked. “Option three. I could sweep you off your feet so we can have a quickie in the shower before I show you the grounds.”

Kagome bit her lip which caused Koga to chuckle.

“Option three it is.”

**.     .     .     .**

After they were dressed for the day Koga brought Kagome downstairs to the kitchen. He sat her at the table and made them breakfast. Bacon and pancakes. As he sat her plate down in front of her Ginta leaned against the doorway and let out a yawn.

“Morning!”

Kagome smiled at him. “Good morning!”

Koga smirked. “How did ya sleep?”

Ginta shrugged. “Pretty good.”

Koga’s smirk widened. “Better than when we were on the plane?”

Ginta blushed and then quickly looked at the stairs. When he saw that no one was joining them yet he looked back at Koga.

“Would you keep your voice down?” Ginta replied softly.

“Why? You know-“

Ginta waved his arms around and shushed Koga before he turned his eyes back to the stairs. Hakkaku was making his way down them with Kaien and Shippo. When the three reached the bottom of the steps Hakkaku looked up at Ginta and grinned.

“Morning! How did ya sleep?”

Ginta smiled back. “Fine. You?”

Koga rolled his eyes as he watched his betas interact. He knew exactly what was going to happen. Hakkaku was going to walk up to Ginta and they were going to talk about what they had planned for the day. Hakkaku was going to lean in close and Ginta was going to get spooked like he always did and was going to walk away. Ginta was then going to sit at the table and stare off into space and Hakkaku was going to play it off like his feelings weren’t hurt. Hakkaku would eventually sit down next to Ginta and nudge him in the arm with his elbow, they would both smile and then they would both pretend that nothing happened.

Kagome put a hand on top of Koga’s and was about to ask him a question when he shook his head. Kagome gave him a confused look and he sat down and mouthed ‘later’. Kagome nodded and blinked a few times before picking up her fork and digging into her food. And right before Koga could do the same Ginta sat down at the table just as he predicted.

“Smells good in here.” Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen.

Misueke hummed in agreement. “Makes me even hungrier.”

“Everyone sit.” Ayame said. “Yuri and Senri already said they were making breakfast.”

Sango helped Rin and Ayame sit the little ones down at their own table before joining the other adults at the bigger table. Hakkaku sat down shortly after and nudged Ginta which caused him to smile like always. Koga held back his eye roll so he wouldn’t bring attention to himself. They really were idiots.

It didn’t take much longer after that for a conversation about all the things everyone wanted to do to start up. Koga mostly ignored it, instead thinking of ideas to finally get his betas together. He was distracted every time Kagome said something but for the most part he was left to his thoughts until breakfast was over. While Yuri, Senri and Ruka gathered the dishes the front door swung open and four pairs of footsteps walked through it.

“It’s good to see you all up and about.” A heavy accented voice said.

Koga snorted. “Most of us here are wolves you know.”

The four who entered stepped into the doorway to the kitchen and Koga rose from his seat to greet them. The male who had spoken reached his arm out as Koga approached.

“It is good to see you, My Lord.”

Koga grabbed the males forearm. “It’s good to see you too friend.”

“I’m sure you remember my daughters.”

Koga nodded as he let go of the man’s arm. “Kagome, come here a minute.”

Kagome quickly rose from the table and made her way over to Koga. When she was in reach Koga put his arm around her waist.

“Kagome this is Sean. He is the Alpha of-“

“I know. These four are wolves. I can tell remember?”

Sean smiled wide. “Well, would you look at you? Koga told us about you but his description doesn’t do you justice, My Lady.”

Kagome nearly huffed when she heard the girls giggling behind her.

“I don’t want to be rude or whatever but you can cut the ‘My Lady’ stuff. I hate it.”

Koga chuckled. “You aren’t use to it yet?”

Kagome huffed out her nose as she crossed her arms and looked up at Koga. “I am not a high born girl nor am I a woman who thinks she is better than everyone else. I may be your mate but I will always hate being called ‘My Lady’. It may be my title but that doesn’t mean everyone has to voice it.”

Sean laughed. “I like her. A spitfire for sure.”

“One of the reasons why I love her.”

“Aye. Was one of the reasons I loved my woman, may she rest in peace. Now, Kagome these are my daughters. Marie, Annie and Sylvia.”

The three girls bowed. Kagome nodded and smiled at them.

“Ladies these three are here to entertain the little ones so you can have some fun while you’re here.”

**.     .     .     .**

Kagome was looking down from a hill and couldn’t help but to smile and laugh as she watched all the full-fledged demons she knew run around in their true forms. Though they hadn’t transformed into their full height so they wouldn’t scare Sota they were still quite large. Anyone could tell that they weren’t normal animals.

**‘Having fun laughing at us.’**

Kagome turned her head as Koga sat beside her. He was still in his wolf form but being his mate she could understand him. This was the first time she had ever seen him in his true form and she had to admit she quite liked it. He was beautiful, his fur jet black. His eyes looked even bluer then she had ever seen them.

“I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing with you. You don’t get to be yourselves back home.”

Koga sighed. **‘It’s the price we pay.’**

Kagome lifted her hand and stroked his fur. “You will have to show me your full height when Sota isn’t around.”

Koga chuckled. **‘Anything for you.’**

Kagome turned her body towards him. “Can we talk about what was wrong this morning? You seemed…irritated. Did I do something?”

Koga shook his head. **‘It wasn’t you. Ginta and Hakkaku are just being idiots, as usual.’**

Kagome tilted her head to the side. “Do you want to talk about it?”

**‘It’s just… those two imprinted on each other. And they keep ignoring it.’**

“Seriously? But weren’t they flirting with my friends?”

Koga nodded. **‘It’s what they do. I don’t think they have accepted their imprint. It’s a rare occurrence but it happens. They both stopped lying with women centuries ago yet they aren’t together. I know why those two haven’t mated yet but I don’t understand why they don’t come talk to me about it.’**

“What do you mean?”

Koga huffed again. **‘Those two are my brothers. I grew up with them. They think I will judge them for imprinting on each other because I have judge a few couples before. But even then, I wouldn’t have judged them.’**

Kagome smiled. “Before me you mean?”

Koga chuckled. **‘You changed my mind about everything. They know that. But they also know that I love them like they are my blood brothers. So I don’t know why they don’t just come to me and say something. I know they imprinted. I can tell. Hell, the whole tribe knows.’**

Kagome hummed as she nodded. “Why don’t you say something to them?”

**‘I will if they don’t get it together!”**

Kagome giggled. “Then let’s make a deal.”

Koga smirked. **‘What kind of deal?”**

“Well, if they don’t mate or talk to you about their insecurities after we marry then the two of us should talk to them.”

**‘You want to do that?’**

“They are my Betas too. I want them to be as happy as we are.” Kagome wrapped her arms around Koga’s neck and leaned her head against his. “The wolves are my people too. And if Ginta and Hakkaku are meant to be I want them to know that I will support them, always.”

**‘What would I do without you?”**

Kagome giggled. “Go completely insane.”


End file.
